Volver al Comienzo
by Chica Poltergeist
Summary: La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas.
1. De la perdición al pasado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

[Al final del capítulo hay aclaraciones de por qué eliminé esta historia.]

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo I- De la perdición al pasado**

* * *

Se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego tragándose todo a su paso, muy cerca de ellos. Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en un suelo cubierto de cenizas, ante la atenta mirada de una metamorfomaga y un licántropo que estaban en la misma situación que ella. Los tres en silencio, ya suponiendo lo que les iba a suceder a cada uno. Tonks tomó la palabra, intentando disminuir un poco la tensión del momento.

—Hemos llegado lejos, ¿por qué tener esta cara de perros abandonados?

Silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar eso dentro de la habitación, en el Ministerio de Magia, que fácilmente era tomado por mortífagos. Mientras que ellos estaban ahí sentados, sin esperanza alguna.

—Tonks, Remus, hay algo que tenemos que hacer —habló por primera vez Hermione, mirándolos a los dos. Ese era el momento que su antiguo director había dicho, "_cuando no haya más esperanza" _recordó tristemente.

Tomó de su pequeña bolsa de viaje un objeto que muchas veces había utilizado, algo que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, de sus amigos y de su familia. No sabía cuándo había dejado de sentir ese dolor agudo en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ellos, pero tampoco le importaba: era mejor así, no sentir nada, le evitaba muchos contratiempos.

— ¿Eso es un giratiempo, Hermione? —preguntó Remus, antes de tomar el artefacto en sus manos, inspeccionándolo.

—Es algo extraño a todos lo que he visto, ¿lo has hecho tú?

El estruendo de un Bombarda Maxima retumbó en una de las salas contiguas, haciendo que Hermione le arrebatara cuidadosamente el giratiempo. Se incorporó rápidamente, seguida de sus dos compañeros. Los tres reconocían que esos hechizos pronto los alcanzarían, y que algún Avada les podría quitar la vida. Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello, inquieto.

—El Profesor Dumbledore y yo lo retocamos un poco, será nuestra salvación: o se mueren o nos vamos de aquí.

No tenían tiempo para indirectas, que a pesar de estar dichas con algo de carisma, siempre eran duras. O al menos, todas las que se referían a "Muerte" y "Salvar vidas". El temblor en la mano al ver al enemigo había amainado hasta el punto de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables sin reparos, Hermione no sabía si debía sentirse orgullosa o triste. Todo se había convertido en una guerra por sobrevivir, una guerra que Voldemort ganaría indudablemente si alguien no hacía nada para evitarlo.

La pequeña risa de Tonks la sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras la metamorfomaga le dirigía una mirada de confianza y la tomaba por un hombro, al igual que Remus.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado los tres, Tonks seguía con su espíritu indomable sin dejar que nada la derribase. Claro que había sufrido mucho las pérdidas, los amigos y los compañeros, pero nunca se la veía decaída, no tanto como a ellos. Siempre mantenía la fe, era el pilar que sostenía al grupo de seguir con esa travesía, la que aportaba esperanzas de triunfar cuando ya no había nada por lo que luchar. Nymphadora Tonks, metamorfomaga temperamental y distraída, pero la mejor amiga de Hermione y la esposa de Remus Lupin. Algo torpe, divertida y sincera: pero sin duda, una gran, gran persona.

La castaña movió la cabeza rápidamente, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No en ese momento, debían irse inmediatamente.

Se apresuró para utilizar el giratiempo. Se colocó la pequeña pero larga cadena de oro en el cuello, con cuidado de que no estuviese muy tirante, con mucho esfuerzo cabían los tres. Manipuló con maestría aquellas pequeñas palancas y tuercas extras, recordando los movimientos que tenía que hacer. No se iba a equivocar, eso lo sabía desde hacia tiempo, pero los nervios no la dejaban pensar. Era más complicado de emplear que uno normal, tenía muchos artefactos rodeando al reloj de arena central. Más complejo, más poderoso y más efectivo que uno ordinario.

Su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, una señal de que ya había comenzado el proceso. Sostuvo el reloj entre sus manos y observó esperanzada su entorno. Veía distintos tonos de color verde pasar delante de sus ojos: estaban cambiando de localización.

Uno de los efectos que podía lograr el reloj era el de transportarse a otro lugar: tan simple como hacer una desaparición. Recordó que después de haber logrado que el giratiempo normal avanzase unas décadas, Dumbledore y ella habían ido por más. Claramente habían perfeccionado también para que el traslado fuera más seguro; en un viaje ella se había roto el brazo derecho con una rama, y apenas había viajado con su profesor un par de años, sólo habían estado un par de minutos, que eran para curar su herida. Luego se habían ido. Dumbledore había creado un hechizo para "volver al futuro".

Había que aplicar Aritmancia avanzada para cambiar de localización, aunque no era estrictamente necesario el trasladarse a otro lugar, se podía permanecer en la misma zona en la que se había utilizado el giratiempo.

Los sonidos que escuchaban a su alrededor eran cosas ininteligibles, pero podían distinguir que estaban en un bosque. Sin soltar el hombro de la chica, los dos magos miraban desconcertados su alrededor. La vista se les nublaba cada vez más hasta convertirse en un borrón negro: era como experimentar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No habían viajado nunca en el tiempo, a pesar de que sabían de la existencia de un giratiempo en el bolso de la castaña.

Mientras, Hermione estaba igual de confusa que ellos. Las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido, más de lo normal. Estaba segura de que deberían estar viajando mucho tiempo atrás, pero, ¿_cuánto_?

Un reloj, normalmente, sólo podría retroceder un par de horas, y como máximo, un par de días. Todo dependía de la cantidad de magia que se aportara, para así viajar más o menos tiempo. Pero el máximo, aún así, eran uno o dos días. En cambio, el reloj que habían reformado Albus y ella, era algo distinto. Se le podía aplicar la magia que uno quisiese, para así poder retroceder mucho tiempo. Los primeros meses de su experimento podían hacer retroceder el tiempo un par de años. Cada vez era más difícil lograr que el giratiempo funcionase a más medida, pero era posible. Un trabajo arduo, pero posible.

Y así fue como ambos crearon un giratiempo capaz de retroceder décadas en el tiempo. La magia la había aportado Dumbledore, era algo que concernía mucho riesgo y ella seguía siendo una estudiante en aquél tiempo. Nadie más sabía acerca de eso, era un secreto de dos. De un director y de una alumna que pudieron lograr lo casi-imposible. Si el Ministerio se llegaba a enterar de eso confiscarían su logro y Albus Dumbledore ya no sería más el director de Hogwarts. Si descubrían el reloj, el único culpable sería Dumbledore-a su pesar-, ya que no habría evidencia de su participación.

Pero su profesor se lo había entregado a ella para que lo guardara y esperase ese momento para utilizarlo. Dumbledore sabía con certeza cómo acabaría la guerra, pero obviamente no se lo había comentado.

Las imágenes que los rodeaban se fueron difuminando cada vez más, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde no había algo más que oscuridad.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo cómo era jalada hacia abajo con una fuerza enorme. Segundos después, Tonks aplastaba a Remus, el cual hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

Ya no estaban en los departamentos del Ministerio, estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts, en el Lago Negro, rodeados de toda la arboleda del Bosque Prohibido, que parecía más imponente que nunca.

— ¡Auch! —la metamorfomaga se separó de Remus, quien también se reincorporaba.

—Eso ha sido doloroso, ¿cuándo lo repetiremos?

Estando los tres sentados en el césped, se observaron. Tonks podía jurar que nunca había tenido tanto calor en su vida, ¿sería un efecto secundario del viaje?

—Tengo la remota idea, Hermione, de que no sabes en qué año estamos.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. No, no sabía en qué día ni año estaban, pero seguro unos años atrás, cuando había una relativa paz. Negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en sus dos brazos para inclinarse hacia atrás. Había un lindo pájaro en una rama cercana cantando.

—Y, he de suponer —prosiguió Remus— Que Albus es el cerebro de todo esto, ¿verdad?

Con un simple "aha" como respuesta sonrió. Le hizo una seña a Tonks, quien le arrojó la mochila que había usado anteriormente.

—Bueno —comenzó Hermione—, ahora no hay de qué preocuparnos. Ya han sido demasiadas experiencias por hoy.

Guardó el giratiempo dentro de una pequeña cajita que guardó en su bolso. La cadena se había roto, pero eso no importaba. Ahora no era nada más que un recuerdo inutilizable.

.

—Aún recuerdo los ¡BOOM! de las explosiones —contaba Tonks a los niños de la posada, que amontonados alrededor de ella escuchaban absortos su historia.

—Todos ellos nos lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables, con suerte lográbamos esquivar alguna.

En otro rincón de la estancia estaban Remus y Hermione, observando a Tonks contar sus anécdotas. Desde hacía rato que lo estaba haciendo, debía de gustarle estar con niños. Hermione, mirando de reojo a su compañero, se preguntó cuándo pensaban tener niños. Le gustaría convivir con un pequeño Remus, o una Mini-Tonks. Ella aún estaba joven para tener hijos, así que no se preocupaba por procrear.

La posada en la que se encontraban era una de las más concurridas del Hogsmade de esa época. Era un tipo de versión del Caldero Chorreante, sólo que con nombre distinto; "Little Town". El nombre hacía referencia a la estructura del lugar, que estaba ampliado mágicamente. Le recordó vagamente a Hogwarts, ya que en el ambiente prosperaban los colores de las cuatro casas: rojo y dorado, azul y bronce, amarillo y negro, y por último verde y plateado.

—Cuando sacaste el giratiempo, supe que Albus estaba involucrado en esto.

Hermione observó a Remus, que todavía estaba mirando a Tonks. Volvió su vista hacia la castaña y tomó un sorbo de su café, ella lo imitó.

—Siempre evitabas el tema cuando te preguntábamos acerca de tu relación con Dumbledore. Te ponías triste —observó de nuevo a su esposa, quien alzaba las manos hacia el cielo mientras los niños exhalaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Sonrió y volvió a hablar.

—Has cambiado, Hermione. Tonks y yo estamos viejos para esas cosas, pero cuando empezó todo… todo esto, tú eras una adolescente. Y ahora, sólo..."

Hermione tenía en ceño fruncido. Lo aligeró. ¿Por qué se molestaba, si lo que estaba diciendo no eran más que verdades?

—Lo sé, pero mírame. Sigo siendo la Hermione de carne y hueso de siempre. Pero ahora, necesito descansar —le sonrió con dulzura mientras se tapaba un bostezo. Se levantó de la mesa y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban los niños, todos amontonados alrededor de Tonks.

—Procura hacerla dormir, lo necesita. Tú duerme también Remus. Ah, y si necesitas pociones para dormir sin sueños, la posada invita: me han dado una de regalo.

Remus la observó dirigirse hacia la escalera, subiendo los escalones lentamente. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder. Había ojeado el diario El Profeta al entrar a la posada, estaban en 2 de agosto de 1942. Obviamente aún no le había dicho esto a sus dos compañeras, necesitaba pensar solo durante un momento.

Estaban en el clímax de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nunca le habían interesado mucho los muggles, pero lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Y, además de eso, Grindelwald también estaba en ascenso en el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué Dumbledore quería enviarlos a esa época, cuando en realidad había riesgos de cambiar la historia para mal? ¿Y si Grindelwald no era derrotado?

Le pidió a la empleada que le sirviera más café, observó a Tonks nuevamente.

Albus los había enviado al pasado para remediar algunos hechos del futuro. Y aquellos hechos del futuro concernían a Lord Voldemort. Entonces, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaban allí para que Lord Voldemort no se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort. ¿Evitar que naciera, entonces? No. Si su memoria no le fallaba, en su época tenía setenta y tantos con apariencia de serpiente. 90, 80, 70, 60, 50, 40, 30, 20... Lord Voldemort había nacido alrededor de los veinte.

El Heredero de Slytherin había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos por primera vez en 1942. Tom Riddle, si no se equivocaba, era el nombre real de Voldemort.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, no le pintaba nada bien aquella situación. Pero preferiría eso antes que estar a punto de morir.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? Has estado mirando a una mujer todo el rato —se rió Tonks, sentándose a su lado.

—Creo que la asustaste —señaló a una señora que subía rápido las escaleras junto a su retoño de apenas cinco años, mirando varias veces hacia atrás, nerviosa.

—Estaba... —no. No era necesario darle más preocupaciones a su esposa. El día siguiente se sacaría todas las dudas, mientras tanto tenía que esperar. Agradecía a Hermione la información sobre las pociones para dormir, la necesitaría.

— ¿Me acompañas a pedir una poción para dormir?

Con su cabello color violeta, ella sonrió.

— ¿Son gratis?

.

Rodó en su cama por décima quinta vez. Giró la almohada para que la parte más fría diera con su cabeza. Eran las once la mañana y no pensaba levantarse: era un día para descansar.

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Se había tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños, y le había hecho un gran efecto.

Se sentó como indio y se desperezó como un gato. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, no sin anteriormente haber sacado el cepillo de su mochila. Al mirarse al espejo supo que necesitaba peinarse de manera urgente. Puso pasta dental en el cepillo mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué su pelo era así? Siempre había sido... eh... rizado. Y esponjoso. Diferente al de los demás. ¡Siempre parecía sucio! Comenzó a cepillarse. Su pelo era suave, pero por su aspecto no lo parecía, dejó el cepillo a un lado e hizo algunas gárgaras. Las personas que tocaron su cabello lo sabían. Las personas más cercanas a ella tenían ese "privilegio". Escupió. ¿Quién querría tocar ese pelo, si tenía aspecto sucio?

Se lavó la cara y se secó con la toalla. Era mejor apurarse, no debía estar pensando cosas sin sentido.

.

—_Srta. Granger, si algún día usted llega a utilizar el giratiempo, lea esta carta _—_le entregó un bonito sobre blanco rodeado de un listón rojo y dorado. De verdad que el hombre era fanático de Gryffindor _

—_Cuando haya viajado podrá abrirla. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico radican en torno a lo que sucederá con estos cambios, los que usted logre. No tema, cuando esté allí, cambiar el pasado. Intente hacer lo mejor que pueda para un mejor futuro, muchas personas podrían ser salvadas._

—En realidad, tú deberías haber venido al pasado. Sola —comentó Tonks. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Eso no significa que no los necesito. Si hubiera viajado sola, sería todo más complicado. Los necesito a ambos y no quiero que piensen lo contrario.

Tonks le guiñó el ojo y Remus simplemente sonrió.

—Así que desde tu tercer año comenzaste con esto de los viajes en el tiempo. No me extraña, recuerdo que Harry en ocasiones me contaba que tenías materias en el mismo horario. Weasley decía que aparecías sin previo aviso —rió amargamente por sus compañeros caídos.

—Pero todavía no puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya permitido hacer esto, el giratiempo, aún con su ayuda. Era algo muy arriesgado.

—Yo digo que, sin ese giratiempo, nosotros estaríamos muertos. Mírale el lado positivo, Remus, estamos en plena guerra, muggle y mágica. Aún así, es mejor que nuestro futuro —Hermione le preguntó cómo era que sabía eso, a lo que ella contestó "El Profeta".

Hermione tomó el diario mágico y comenzó a pasar páginas. 2 de agosto de 1942. Segunda Guerra Mundial, Grindelwald: Tonks tenía razón.

-¿Esta no es la época del mini-Lord Voldemort, Herms?

Remus observó a Hermione y a Tonks. Los pensamientos de las dos iban por el mismo rumbo que los de él.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, que increíblemente, no se le enredó. ¿Qué quería Dumbledore para enviarlos a la época de Tom Riddle? ¿Asesinarlo?

No quería pensar más. Con rapidez sacó de su bolso una carta, la cual abrió y desdobló el papel de adentro.

_Querida Hermione;_

_Confío en que usted está leyendo esta carta en el momento en que le encomendé, y espero que sea así, para que no involucre una decisión contraria a los acontecimientos que procederé a informarle._

—No puedo creerlo —se rió Tonks—. Decisión contraria a los acontecimientos que procederé a informarle. Ya te está diciendo que tienes que hacerlo, Hermione.

_Usted está ahora mismo, y supongo que se ha dado cuenta, a las afueras de Hogwarts. En el año 1942, para ser exactos, 2 de agosto.__Entre ese y los próximos años sucederán varias cosas que usted debería saber, y que supongo que sabrá gracias a lo maravillosa que es._

_Está en la época de Voldemort, quien este mismo año comenzará su cuarto curso._

_Señorita. Granger, quizá le esté exigiendo mucho con lo que le voy a pedir__, __pero espero que comprenda. Usted es la persona indicada para este tipo de tarea, sabe soportar los problemas que se le presentan sin entrar en pánico y siempre con la mente fría. Espero que este sea uno de esos casos._

—No sabía que utilizaría el truco de halagar, vamos, está demasiado usado.

_Tendrá que inscribirse en Hogwarts para formar parte del alumnado nuevamente. Verá cómo era en realidad Voldemort en aquellos tiempos, para así saber actuar correctamente a su debido tiempo._

_¿Recuerda el hechizo que le enseñé de rejuvenecimiento?_

_Sería útil que lo empleara en este momento, y que vuelva a tener la misma edad que tuvo en su cuarto año, así no causará sospechas en los profesores y en el joven Tom._

_Tendrá que llamar su atención, y así hacer que él se interese en usted, aunque será más fácil de lo que cree: tienen muchas cosas en común y usted es verdaderamente bella._

_En su quinto año, como sabrá, Voldemort abrirá la Cámara de los Secretos, y así asesinará a una alumna, para luego crear el primer Horrocrux: su diario._

_El segundo Horrocrux lo creará en el verano de su sexto año, el Anillo de los Gaunt, sé que sabrá de lo que escribo._

_Es mucho pedir, Señorita Granger, pero usted es la salvación del mundo mágico. Haga lo imposible para que Tom no se convierta en lo que fue en nuestro tiempo, y como le he dicho el día que le entregué esta misma carta, no tema en cambiar el futuro. Cámbielo todo lo que usted pueda, siempre para mejor._

_Le recomiendo que no le cuente a mi "yo" de ese tiempo todo lo que sabe, por precaución. Me conozco demasiado, créame. _

_Sin más, gracias por todos los favores que le ha hecho a este vejestorio._

_Honestamente,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

¿Albus le pedía a ella evitar que Voldemort creara sus Horrocrux?

Se sabía en todo el mundo mágico que Albus Dumbledore era uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Y las decisiones que tomaba siempre eran correctas, o las más semejantes a eso. Y esta carta no podría ser la excepción.

Aunque le parecía imposible relacionarse con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sin enviarle una imperdonable. Su odio hacia él no podía difuminarse, disiparse de la nada.

—Hay que idear algún plan para que nosotros podamos estar cerca de ti, Herms —propuso Tonks

—Pasarán la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts. Tenemos que entrar, Remus, así le cuidaremos la espalda.

—No es tan fácil, Nymphadora —Tonks no lo observó furiosa por el simple hecho de que era como tratar a un niño: a pesar de todas las veces que le había dicho que no la llamase así, él hacía caso omiso. Remus no tenía remedio.

—Los puestos en Hogwarts se dan muy de vez en cuando. Hacen entrevistas cuando un profesor se retira, y no toman a cualquiera. No con Dumbledore allí, hay que ser cuidadosos.

—Primero tienen que conseguirse un trabajo, dudo que consigan algo en Hogwarts. La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se retirará en dos o tres años por la vejez. Si no es en Hogwarts, no lo sé.

Desactivó sus pensamientos. Apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa y comenzó a girar la cuchara de su café, ya frío. No se había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado a llover, pero debía de haber empezado hacia poco. Le hubiera gustado ver a Tonks de profesora, como también le habría gustado ver a Remus de profesor: todavía recordaba su tercer año. Había obtenido un "Supera las Expectativas" en DCAO. Se había decepcionado un poco, pero lo había pensado. Era el único profesor que había tenido que enseñase bien esa materia. Observó a los dos esposos: le gustaría verlos en una clase juntos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Y si se inscriben juntos? —La observaron, por lo que ella aclaró.

—Digo, una ganga. ¿Dos por uno?

Al parecer eso motivó a sus compañeros. Remus había dicho que así quizá los aceptasen sin hacer mucho hincapié en temas de los que preferían no hablar. Después de todo, Hogwarts seguía siendo una escuela con muchos gastos. Si había que pagar menos, mucho mejor.

Tonks observó a Hermione, quien platicaba desde el banco de enfrente con Remus. Luego lo observó a él. Desde hacía tiempo que eran una familia, pequeña pero feliz: los tres juntos.

Pensó en que ella no hubiera conocido a Hermione si no fuera por Remus, o por la Orden. La Orden la había creado Albus Dumbledore, con el fin de averiguar y detener los planes de Lord Voldemort. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello violeta, mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Remus. Sin Voldemort no hubiera podido conocer a Hermione, y a muchas personas más. Porque originalmente los unía el vínculo de vencer a los mortífagos, en la Orden todos eran aliados.

Tom Riddle era el causante de todo eso, de que ellos se conocieran y de que sus amigos murieran. Él llevaba consigo muchas cosas malas, pero también podía crear lazos entre la gente, indirectamente, pero lo hacía.

¿Acaso un ser maligno podía crear tanta tristeza y felicidad?

.

Dejó las bolsas de las compras en su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama. Estaba cansada, emocional y físicamente. Habían estado recorriendo todos los negocios de Hogsmade para comprar las cosas indispensables que necesitarían esos días. Como por ejemplo, ropa. Algunos magos los habían observado con curiosidad al ver como vestían, pero no hacían nada más. Habían ido a Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Los dos mayores compraron más que ella: después de todo, iría a Hogwarts, tendría que usar el uniforme de allí.

En todo el día no habían tocado el tema de qué debían hacer. Lo indispensable primero, los detalles después. Todavía se encontraban en aquella posada, que para suerte de ellos no tenía precios excesivos. La comida y los cuidados eran excelentes, así que nadie se podía quejar de nada. Al parecer, era un negocio familiar. En su época había pasado varias veces por la calle en donde se localizaba el lugar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar.

Estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, para su alivio. Quería tenerlo todo planeado en ese momento, aunque no tenía que olvidarse de Remus y de Tonks. Ambos también_iban_ a decidir lo que harían junto con ella.

Necesitaba hablar con ellos. En ese mismo momento.

Bajó las largas escaleras, cruzándose con otras personas. Seguramente estarían cenando: ella les había dicho que no quería comer, y tras varios intentos había logrado zafarse. Aunque había obtenido unos minutos de paz de su habitación rentada.

Tropezó con un chico que iba en dirección contraria, al cual se le cayeron las bolsas que llevaba. Se apresuró a levantar todas las cajitas, libros y bolsitas que llevaba. Podía distinguir algunos caramelos de Honeydukes, pero los vistazos rápidos no servían. Cuando había recogido todo se levantó de golpe y se las entregó al desconocido. Rubio y de ojos grises. Abrió los ojos sorprendida reconociéndolo al instante. Él, mientras tanto, tomaba las cosas mirándola fijamente. Guardó los objetos en la bolsa y con una última mirada regresó a su ruta.

—Vaya... tan arisco —pensaba mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras e intentaba divisar a sus amigos entre las mesas

—El abuelo de Malfoy. ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí?

Se sentó enfrente de los dos, llamando su atención. Todavía no estaban cenando, qué suerte la suya.

—¿Te has topado con ese Malfoy, verdad? —Preguntó Tonks, y aclaró las cosas al ver la cara de confusión de su pupila

—Estábamos hablando de eso. ¿Verdad, Remus?"

Él asintió y comenzó—. Abraxas, padre de Lucius Malfoy.

—No se parecen mucho —contestó Hermione mientras veía a la empleada acercarse a su mesa. Aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar los verbos en pasado para cuando tenía que referirse a su antigua vida

—Aunque tampoco había mucho parecido entre Malfoy padre y Malfoy hijo —comentó, sabiendo que ellos entenderían a quiénes se refería.

La empleada se alejó con el pedido, mientras que Tonks continuaba.

—Físicamente, Hermione. Los Malfoy siempre han sido avariciosos, más que los Black. Imagínate.

—Tú desciendes de Andrómeda Black —atestiguó Remus.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó con desgano— Pero, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella desertó. Lo mismo que hizo Sirius, ambos se llevaban bastante bien.

La misma chica que les había tomado el pedido dejó las órdenes en la mesa. Ella había pedido un filete con puré, mientras que Tonks y Remus habían elegido pasta.

La conversación sobre el abuelo de Malfoy le había apartado de su incentivo inicial. Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo a un lado mientras terminaba de masticar.

—Tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer. Y ahora, ya no puedo retenerlo más.

La que habló fue Tonks, que le sonrió.

—Reconocí esa cara que pusiste al instante. Ceño fruncido, labios levemente inclinados hacia arriba, mirada perdida... ¿Pensando en el pasado, nuevamente?

Hermione sonrío de vuelta. ¿Tan visible era para los demás? ¿O sólo para ellos dos?

—Hermione. No podrás entrar a Hogwarts bajo nuestra autoridad —ella tosió, tragándose a duras penas lo que antes estaba masticando.

—No tenemos los papeles necesarios para lograrlo. Es una cuestión legal, y si los falsificamos se darán cuenta.

— ¿Y si ustedes logran ser profesores? —Siguió Hermione—. Quizá, así, pueda entrar, soy su sobrina, o algo…

Ya se comenzaba a preocupar. ¡No se había fijado en aquello! ¿Y si no podía ir a Hogwarts? ¿Dónde estudiaría? ¿De qué trabajaría? No podía pedir limosna toda su vida, además de que tenía que cumplir la misión de Albus...

—Vas a ir a Hogwarts, Hermione —respondió Tonks con una sonrisa—. Una vez me dijiste que Tom iba a un orfanato de niño, ¿por qué no vas con él?

— ¿Desde cuándo le dices Tom? —Cuestionó ella, procesando toda la información. No quería ir al mismo orfanato que Voldemort, ni que Dumbledore se lo rogase.

—Albus en la carta lo trata con familiaridad —Nymphadora sonrió y se llevó unos fideos enroscados a su boca.

Hermione observó a Remus desesperada. ÉL tenía que hacer el intento de... ¿adoptarla? Negó mentalmente. Ella no era nadie en ese mundo, no estaba en el mapa, como tampoco ellos. En otras palabras, no tenían papeles.

—Ustedes serán profesores de Hogwarts. _Tiene_ que ser así —comenzó ella—. Los aceptarán.

—Confiamos en tu sano juicio, Herms —soltó Tonks en broma, aunque se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Pensaba dar lo mejor de ella como profesora. Profesora, ¡Ja!

—Mientras tanto tú estarás en un orfanato —ordenó Remus, adoptando el papel de familiar preocupado, a veces realmente se comportaba como un padre protector.

Él había pensado acerca de ello. Enviar a Hermione al mismo orfanato de Tom Riddle. No era mentira lo de los papeles; fácilmente podían crear una historia que se amoldara a toda la situación, y así adoptarla e inscribirla a Hogwarts. Era un trámite que requería tiempo, pero se podía lograr. Sin embargo, había dado su negativa sólo por una sola cosa. Tenía una leve duda de por qué Dumbledore la había enviado a _ella sola_ para realizar el trabajo.

Otra razón para ingresar a Hogwarts como profesor era que tendría una autoridad sobre Riddle. El punto clave allí era Hermione, quizá en su estadía en el orfanato pudiese "confraternizar" con el enemigo. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien del futuro de la humanidad mágica: eso la motivaría, pensó con una sonrisa.

—Un año, Hermione —seguía él—. Un año en el orfanato. Lo que quedan de estas vacaciones de verano. En navidad puedes quedarte en Hogwarts.

Nymphadora se estaba dando cuenta de que Remus insistía mucho en ello. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Él nunca hacía las cosas en vano, tendría una buena razón, luego le explicaría el por qué, pensó mientras escuchaba la conversación.

.

[Bueno, aquí en final del primer capítulo.

Para las personas que anteriormente lo habían leído y piensan que no hay nada cambiado, pues mala suerte. La historia ha cambiado de nombre y un poco de la trama. Respetaré algunas cosas de esos capítulos que había publicado, pero luego aparecerán.

Espero que les guste. Lo revisé unas cuantas veces, espero que se entienda.]

Bueno, lo que está entre corchetes son las notas con las que publiqué el capítulo anteriormente. Cuando actualicé mi perfil ayer y escribí que planeaba publicar esta historia de nuevo, no me esperaba hacerlo tan rápido. Aún así aquí está, la verdad es que me sorprende bastante lo bien que escribía hace un año y medio (yo tenía... 13 y 14 años).

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

PD: Seguiré publicando Poderoso, altivo e inmortal, no creo que hayan cambios.


	2. Pensar no es actuar

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo II - Pensar no es actuar**

* * *

Luego de la cena Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Ya era de madrugada y sus párpados insistían en cerrarse, tenía que estar en su cama tranquila.

Al llegar a sus aposentos cerró la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto. También escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Se quitó los zapatos, se había comprado un par ese mismo día. En realidad, eran unas botas de cuero negras: le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Eran especialmente cómodas y le iban a ser indispensables para invierno.

Al sentarse en la cama no sintió el toque de siempre. El toque de la varita. Su varita. ¡SU VARITA!

Con desesperación y tragando grueso, Hermione comenzó a investigar en sus bolsillos, palmeando las zonas más probables. Ya asegurándose de que no había _nada_ allí, entre sus ropas, se dirigió hacia las bolsas de compras de ese día. Las había dejado sobre la mesa y no había tenido tiempo de vaciarlas hasta entonces.

Se pasó una mano, desesperada, por su pelo, que ahora estaba enredado. Su varita no estaba, y no sabía en dónde podía encontrarse.

Se sentó en la mesa y frotando su cara con desesperación intentó recordar qué había hecho en las últimas horas. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente se dirigieron a un rubio llamado Abraxas Malfoy.

¡Las bolsas! Sí, eso era. Probablemente su varita entre todo el altercado, hubiera caído en una de las tantas bolsas, ya que si hubiera sido frente a Tonks o Remus, le hubieran avisado de su pérdida. Aunque un Malfoy nunca devolvería algo, por más de que no fuese suyo y por más de que ella fuera una simple extraña.

Además: se trataba de una varita. Era algo muy preciado, y con más razón él querría quedárselo.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. No sabía en qué habitación se hospedaba el chico, así que lo mejor era preguntarle a la mujer que atendía, abajo.

No sabía si él ya se había ido, pero esperaba encontrárselo en Hogwarts. Malfoy de una manera u otra le devolvería la varita, ella se aseguraría. Lo peor de todo era que aquél objeto era una de las pocas cosas que la ataban a su verdadera realidad, la de 1990.

Suspiró y le habló a la chica. Estaba limpiando una mesa: las veces que había tratado con ella había sido muy amable. —Disculpe —obtuvo su atención—. ¿Me podría decir en qué habitación se hospeda un chico de cabello rubio? —Al ver a la mujer pensar demasiado gracias a su menuda descripción, procedió a aclarar.

—Creo que es un Malfoy.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó la chica, para alegría de Hermione ella parecía saberlo—. Abraxas Malfoy, sí, ese encantador chico. Se ha hospedado aquí durante un par de días, creo que por motivos familiares, aunque no lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se hospeda, por favor?

La mujer la observó con cara fea y le contestó de igual manera:

—Se acaba de ir. Aunque, si estás buscando algo de él, ya está muy-_muy_-lejos.

Con una mirada perpleja la observó irse. La chica estaba, al contrario de ella, interesada en Malfoy por un motivo romántico. Suspiró y observó hacia la puerta, preguntándose si era demasiado tarde.

Tendría que esperar. Malditos los Malfoy, Draco, su padre y este chico. Siempre le tenían que arruinar algo. La vida, prácticamente.

.

Sorbió su té de limón mientras observaba a Tonks.

—Así que tendrás que enviar una carta a Hogwarts: sería muy sospechoso si nosotros fuéramos a inscribirte —la observó con una sonrisa y continuó.

—Permanecerás este tiempo en ese orfanato. ¿Cómo crees que será Tom Riddle?

Hermione pensó. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, pero esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida.

¿Cómo sería Lord Voldemort?

—Sólo me puedo basar en lo que me contó Harry acerca de los recuerdos de Dumbledore y los de Slughorn; entre otras cosas —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. Le hacía creer a sus profesores que era lo más correcto del mundo, creo que a partir de su tercer o cuarto año comenzó a interesarse en los…Horrocruxes.

Miró nuevamente a Tonks, quien tenía una leve sonrisa misteriosa enmarcando sus labios.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Tonks?

—Curiosidad —alzó los hombros, sorbiendo su té y mirando hacia otro lado—. _Simple y pura curiosidad_.

.

—Eh... pues, adiós supongo.

Hermione fue abrazada por Tonks, ante la atenta mirada de la directora del orfanato, quien estaba cruzada de brazos. Estaba examinando a "los tíos que se iban de viaje" de esa chica. Y esa chica era de la escuela de ese Dumbledore, lo cual le impacientaba mucho, con Tom tenía suficiente. Esperaba que ella fuese como Toby, otro alumno de… Hogwarts. Sería una desgracia que ella no fuera así de obediente.

Su tía lloraba a mares bajo la contención de Remus, quien le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lo sentimos mucho, hija —estornudó en su pañuelo, de cierta manera se le vino a la mente su antigua profesora de Adivinación, Trelawney—. Quiero que nos mantengamos en contacto -_te enviaremos lechuzas_-.

Observó a Remus, quien procedió a hablar por la falta de ideas de su esposa, que seguía sollozando a su lado.

—Intentaremos... visitarte -_nos veremos en Hogwarts_-.

Ante esas palabras la directora frunció el ceño, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Luego de unos abrazos por parte de su tía se alejaron del establecimiento. Había necesidad de fingir una despedida dramática. Además: le agregaba algo de una complicidad cómica eso de hablar por códigos.

Los iba a extrañar. Esos días de seguro que iban a pasar muy, muy lentos, por no hablar de tortuosos. No tenía varita, ¿y si Tom Riddle la atacaba, o hacía algo en su contra? No podría defenderse. Podía parecer paranoica, pero era una sensación latente en su pecho, después de todo vivirían bajo del mismo techo. La varita hacía que ella se sintiese protegida: era verdad que podía conjurar hechizos sin ella y hasta no verbales, pero la dejaba agotada un simple Protego. Pensó en que tenía que reforzar esas técnicas.

—Entonces... —comenzó la directora del orfanato—. Tú también eres de la escuela de… Dumbledore, el de la… capita.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que se dirigiera a él de esa manera tan vulgar. La mujer se recostó en su silla girando una petaca en su mano, a Hermione realmente le sorprendió esto. ¿No debían ser monjitas tiernas? No, resultaba ser una borracha; por ahora en estado sobrio. Tampoco era una monja, como había creído desde siempre.

—Hay un chico aquí que también es de esa escuela, se llama Tom Riddle. ¿Lo conoces?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y contestó. —No, señora. La escuela es muy grande y nunca hay oportunidad de conocer a todos.

La respuesta le sorprendió a la Señora Cole, que se levantó de su silla. A espaldas de ella miró por la ventana de su oficina y habló.

—Le he dicho a una de las sirvientas que prepare tu habitación, es la treinta y siete. Tu vecino es Tom, espero que te agrade: siempre ha sido algo aislado, quizá puedas quitarle algo de sus tensiones —terminó, mirando de arriba abajo su cuerpo. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta por su insinuación: ¿no se suponía que en esa época no se hablaba libremente del sexo?

Mirándola de mala manera, tragó grueso y asintió. Era momento de irse de ahí ya que la señora estaba comenzando a beber de su compañera "petaca" más de lo recomendable.

La Señora Cole nunca nombró que había otro chico, también de "la escuela de Dumbledore".

Hermione cargando sus bolsos, se dirigió a su habitación: luego de salir de la oficina vio que tenía que subir las escaleras, antes no les había prestado atención a ellas aunque sabía que el edificio poseía dos pisos. Había muchos niños jugando: unos más grandes y otros más pequeños, todos correteando por el lugar. Llevaban trajes grises que le daban cierto aspecto lúgubre al lugar, las paredes eran de ese mismo color pero ya desgastadas por el tiempo.

A cada paso que daba los niños la observaban con curiosidad. Ella sólo les sonreía a cada uno de ellos, algunos le contestaban y otros simplemente se iban corriendo, avergonzados.

Se preguntó, por fin, por qué Tom Riddle había crecido para convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

Había visto algunas acciones de la directora del lugar: era impaciente, pero se preocupaba-levemente-por Voldemort, al menos en su estado sobrio. Aunque sabía que no se debía fiar de aquella mujer, ni de nadie del orfanato, el mismo Remus le había dicho eso: que tuviera cuidado.

Tropezó con una pelota de goma y se disculpó con el dueño, un niño rubiecito de apenas siete u ocho años. Él sólo había bajado la cabeza y se había ido: parecía haber asentido, aceptando sus disculpas.

Algo ida se paró frente a su habitación: numero treinta y siete. Al entrar sintió la penetrante oscuridad de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Le había costado encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

La habitación no era pequeña, y podía deducir que le habían dado una de las menos acogedoras. Aunque eso compensaba la falta de una ventana, lo cual se sentía algo extraño ya que siempre había estado acostumbrada a eso: ahora consideraba un privilegio el simple hecho de tener una. En la esquina de la habitación había un escritorio algo sucio, pero se podía distinguir que era de un color caoba. Sobre el escritorio había un simple candelabro con las velas nuevas y sin gastar, aunque cubiertas de polvo. Al parecer la "sirvienta" que había enviado Cole no había hecho mucho: tendría que encargarse ella misma de limpiar.

Además de eso no había nada más que destacar, sólo un armario y una puerta en la otra esquina de la habitación. No sabía qué podía significar, así que se dirigió hasta ella. ¿Quizá un baño? Había uno en cada planta, pero todos eran de uso común.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hermoso y cuidado baño, completamente libre de polvo. Los azulejos eran blancos con una combinación de un celeste claro, un lavamanos y una ducha. Se dirigió frente al espejo y se observó: no estaba tan demacrada como usualmente se encontraba todos los días. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió, ¿no podía ser tan malo, verdad? Era como un privilegio ser escogida para… salvar al Mundo Mágico.

Si lo veía de esa manera, no podía ser tan malo… no tenía que ser tan malo…

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y unos pasos en la habitación contigua. Con algo de miedo volvió a su habitación, no quería encontrarse con Voldemort en ningún momento. Al menos no en ese instante, que se encontraba con una relativa paz mental que le había costado conseguir.

Tenía la respiración agitada y mantenía la mano en su pecho. ¿Acaso él sabía que ella estaba allí? No, no era posible a menos que la Señora Cole se lo hubiera dicho…

Aunque en realidad, cuando bajase a cenar, lo vería y no podría evitarlo. Evitar su mirada y presencia a partir de ese momento, creía, iba a ser imposible.

.

Tom se levantó de su cama para ir a cenar, como siempre, último. Había escuchado todos los pasos de los niños, rápidos e impacientes, bajar hacia el comedor. Nunca le gustó ir entre la multitud. Con la mano en el picaporte, prestó atención a los sonidos de la habitación contigua, se había percatado hacía mucho de la presencia de aquella chica, desde que había pisado la puerta del orfanato.

Y no, no la había visto por la ventana ni nada parecido. La magia de esa chica la podía sentir en todo momento, tan vivaz e inquieta. Él pocas veces había estado tan curioso respecto a algo o alguien, pero como sabía que terminaría viéndola en algún momento no apresuraría sus acciones por conocerla.

Después de un minuto salió de su cuarto, asegurándose de que la chica hubiese salido minuto antes. Se dirigió al comedor pensando en los acontecimientos. Tenía que saber quién era la persona que ahora ocuparía la habitación contigua a la suya. Frunció el ceño: no le gustaba la idea de compartir _su_ baño con alguien más.

Entró al comedor y las risas en él disminuyeron en segundos, hasta el punto en que todo el lugar quedó sumido en silencio. Avanzó como siempre escuchando el resonar de sus pasos: estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aquellos niños habían aprendido a temer a su persona y eso era algo gratificante para él.

Se dirigió a la cola, que se deshacía para dejarlo pasar. No reconoció ninguna cara nueva cerca de él, pero había una chica de cabellos rizados que no se había dignado siquiera a mirarle, a diferencia de los demás que huían con sólo verle. Tomó una bandeja de una pila y se acercó a ella.

El ambiente en el comedor ya se había normalizado. Comenzó a servirse algo de puré en su plato, logrando captar la atención de la chica misteriosa.

Ojos miel contra grises, cálidos contra fríos, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella apretó la bandeja con fuerza y mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Se sentía realmente incómoda ante su presencia, pero él no parecía notarlo. Agradeció sus dotes de actuación que había adquirido con el tiempo a partir de la necesidad.

Hermione, luego de ignorarlo completamente, terminó de servirse su puré. Colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana y se sentó, haciendo caso omiso a las personas que hubiesen o no a su lado. Había visto una mesa vacía en un extremo, pero no quería sentarse allí porque sabía que ese era el lugar privilegiado de Voldemort.

Comenzó a mover su puré, y viendo que sus manos aún temblaban decidió pasar a tomar de su vaso de jugo, siempre con la vista fija en su plato. Alguien la zarandeó por su hombro derecho.

Asustada giró su cabeza hacia él. Se relajó al encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero el chico le ganó.

—Vi lo que sucedió en la cola —el chico sacó la mano de su hombro y se alejó un poco más de ella, procurando mantener el ambiente en el que estaban—. No te preocupes, él sabe que eres una bruja. Sólo quiere descubrir si eres competente, ya sabes, los Sangre Pura.

Ese chico la había sorprendido, realmente. De repente había sentido una oleada de tranquilidad cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado, y luego se enteraba de que él era un mago. Eso no podía ser.

—No sabía que hubiesen más... magos en el orfanato —pronunció, reacia.

En realidad, no recordaba registro de aquél chico. ¿No se suponía que Tom Riddle había sido, en esa época, la única persona con poderes mágicos en el orfanato?

Sucedía algo muy raro ahí, y dudaba que hubiera sido provocado por ellos. Ese mismo día le escribiría a Tonks y a Remus acerca de cómo había pasado su primer día y de esa situación que para ella era inexplicable.

—Hey —la zarandeó por la muñeca—. ¿Sucede algo?

El chico tenía el cabello negro y corto, pero sin reflejos. Era flaco y alto, ya sentado le sacaba un poco menos de mitad de cabeza a Hermione.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran grises, lo que le hizo recordar a los de Riddle, pero había mucha, mucha diferencia entre los dos. Aquél chico la seguía observando. Tenía los ojos rojos ¿por qué?

Él lo notó y le sonrió dulcemente. Él estaba actuando con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, y por eso le recordó vagamente a Harry.

— ¿Mis ojos? —Los frotó con sus manos— Descuida. Me pasa cuando tengo sueño. Será mejor que te deje antes de que empiece a llorar…

Rió y se levantó de su asiento, tomando su bandeja de comida casi intacta.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Por si acaso—miró de reojo a Riddle, que estaba varias mesas más allá. Él estaba revolviendo su comida con el tenedor: Hermione al ver eso supo que estaba escuchando su conversación.

Ella se incorporó y se dirigió con él hacia donde anteriormente se había encontrado con Riddle. Allí dejaron las bandejas de comida: al final no había comido casi nada.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, ella le preguntó cuál era su nombre.

—Ah. Bueno, mi nombre es Toby Cooper, un gusto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? —Apresuró el paso al salir del comedor. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzarlo, ¡no tenía piernas tan largas!

—Este... —subieron la escalera sin disminuir la velocidad—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Un gusto.

Y luego de estrecharse las manos cada uno entró en su habitación. Hermione se había sentido bastante extraña al sentir el contacto de su piel: no sabía por qué, pero le era bastante… familiar.

.

"_Espero que sepan algo acerca de él. Y, con respecto a Riddle -como deberé llamarle a partir de ahora, por mala suerte- ¿Creen que debería hablarle? Me parece algo reacio a cualquier tipo de contacto. Y no estoy exagerando, créanme._"

Es un antisocial de mierda, le hubiera gustado agregar. ¡Pero, hey, que había sido buena y no lo había escrito! Pero lo pensaba.

Hermione recordaba la carta que les había enviado a Tonks y a Remus. Ellos le habían prometido que enviarían una lechuza, y cuando ésta había llegado, le dio el pergamino escrito. Actuaba paranoica de nuevo, pero le había puesto algunos hechizos de protección, por si Riddle o aquél chico la interceptaban.

En la carta de ellos, al comienzo, ya preguntaban cómo le había ido con Voldemort. Podía distinguir que era la letra de Remus -prolija-, pero luego comenzaba la de Tonks, claramente peculiar. Podía presentir que ella le había arrebatado el papel de encima, a lo que rió: nunca se olvidaría de aquella pareja en su vida.

Suspiró mientras estiraba sus brazos, sintiendo completamente a gusto el calor del sol sobre su piel.

Ella estaba sentada en el cemento y apoyada en una de las paredes del orfanato. Era un lugar de sombra y eso lo agradecía, no envidiaba a los niños que estaban jugando con todo ese calor.

Antes de llegar a la condena-gris, como le decía ella al orfanato, había tenido que comprar algunos libros variados en el Callejón Diagon. No se arriesgaría a leer uno que tuviera grabado una fecha de impresión posterior a la que estaban viviendo. Ni loca.

Puso un señalador en la hoja correspondiente, cerró el libro y suspiró. El chico del día anterior, Toby, no había salido de su habitación. Tampoco es que ella hubiese hecho mucho hincapié en que lo hiciera, a penas se conocían, pero aún así le echaba de menos, entre tantos extraños... Ya había pasado el almuerzo y nada había ocurrido.

Lo que la mantenía en alerta permanente era, por supuesto, Riddle. En ciertos momentos del almuerzo le habían temblado sus manos, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de él tan fría y distante taladrándole la frente: ella nunca levantaba la vista. Lo había hecho una vez y se había arrepentido, eran esos ojos grises que tanto la enfermaban. Nuevamente y con un descaro impresionante él la siguió mirando. No era furia, Voldemort no se enfadaría con ella pues aún no la conocía, tampoco era curiosidad, Tom Riddle nunca sentiría curiosidad en algo que no se refiriese a la Magia Oscura. Ella no sabía qué pudiese ser. ¿Sed de conocimiento, quizá? Hermione nunca le había demostrado algo como para que se interesase en ella.

—Hola.

Hermione le sonrió a Toby, que se había sentado como indio frente a ella, sorprendiéndola. Tenía una linda sonrisa y esta vez no tenía los ojos rojos, parecía estar de buen humor.

—Toby. Me extrañaba que no hubieses bajado al desayuno y al almuerzo.

—Sólo tenía sueño. No dormí muy bien ayer, es eso.

Hermione lo observó curiosamente.

Estuvieron hablando todo ese día acerca de las cosas que se les pasasen por la cabeza. Toby le contó varias cosas del orfanato: como que había una entrada mágica que conectaba su habitación con la base de un árbol del pequeño patio. La utilizaba cuando no tenía ganas de subir al segundo piso o cuando se quedaba fuera de la cama luego del toque de queda.

Él decía que quizá Riddle lo sabía -ya que sólo seres mágicos podían verlo aparecer y desaparecer, era una de las cualidades del hechizo-, pero que no lo sabía con certeza. Y, aunque Riddle lo supiera, ¿de qué le serviría a él?

Había pensado en cómo socializar con Voldemort. De alguna manera presentía que en la próxima carta Tonks, o quizás Remus, le dirían que hablase con él, pues ella misma les había preguntado eso.

—Oye —Toby le habló—. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, ¿Necesitarás ayuda para encontrar las clases y todo eso? ¿O te las apañarás sola?

—Eh... —Hermione lo pensó un momento. Quizá las aulas no eran las mismas, y tampoco le haría nada de daño conocer un poco más a Toby. Después de todo conviviría con él unos años más, en el orfanato y en Hogwarts. A la mierda lo que decía Remus de que pasaría un año y la adoptarían nuevamente: ella iba a cumplir su misión de la manera correcta, estaba decidida.

.

[Hola C: tiempito sin actualizar. Estaba medio aburrida, y hoy -después de ver Silent Hill y el final de Harrry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe- me inspiré. No sé. Ver a un personaje allí me inspiró para terminar este capítulo (no es Draco, no es Draco :L)

Jajajajjajaja. ADIVINARON SÍ. Mi fanatismo Malfoy quiere que Abraxas aparezca en muchos muchos capítulos. asasasasasasasasa :L.

¿Yuukimaru, vas a seguir actualizando esta historia?

Sí, pero de muy en vez en cuando. Ya estoy creando un nuevo capítulo de otra historia (tan o más buena que esta) así que estoy algo entretenida.

Hasta la vista y besitos a los que leen.]

Hay qué pelotuda que era jajaja.

Volviendo al tema, acá está el nuevo capítulo editado y todo eso. La verdad es que a mí me encanta, y leerlo después de tanto tiempo me satisface enormemente.

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores, me alegran mucho el día

PD: Antes era una fanática de Draco Malfoy y tengo escritos algunos fics sin terminar de él y Hermione. Mierda, están tan buenos que quiero publicarlos, pero iría en contra de mis ideales. Ya veremos. Les digo esto por lo que escribí antes.


	3. Antonin Dolohov

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

[No esperaba poder actualizar tan rápido, pero aquí está. Creo que será mi hobby escribir estos fics.]

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo III - Antonin Dolohov**

* * *

Hermione, después de enviar su primera carta, no había recibido una de vuelta. Le extrañaba, ya que Tonks y Remus solían contestar con rapidez en todas las ocasiones. ¿Les habría sucedido algo?

No, para nada. Nadie quería hacerles daño y sabían defenderse mejor que ella. En tal caso, habrían salido heridos, pero no creía en ninguna de esas posibilidades.

Quizá habrían interceptado su carta, esa opción sería algo más factible. ¿Riddle, o algún otro bache? O Toby, quizá: había que dudar de todos.

O, volviendo a la opción más probable, también podía ser que no tuvieran ganas de responder.

.

El día anterior se había tomado un baño antes de irse a dormir. Se había exaltado un poco ya que había escuchado pasos en la habitación de Voldemort, aunque no tenía que preocuparse ya que la puerta tenía cerrojo. ¿Alohomora?

Verdaderamente sí, sí se sentía algo-muy paranoica.

Por eso ahora se estaba enfocando en su lectura del desayuno. "_Primer movimiento; hechizos de tortura, camuflaje y confusión nivel avanzado_". No lo había leído, pues era uno de los varios libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon-Knockturn. Cuando fuera allí a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts, también debería obtener una varita, no le quedaba de otra. Dejó el libro en la mesa y se pasó las manos por la cara, hastiada. Tenía que comprarse una varita nueva y todavía no había enviado su solicitud a Hogwarts. Aunque aún le quedaba tiempo, era ocho de agosto. Las clases empezaban el uno de septiembre. Le quedaba _mucho_ tiempo por delante.

Siguió leyendo su texto. La verdad es que no había avanzado ni una página, estaba distraída. Así que se propuso comenzar a leer el primer capítulo.

_Funis diffringo, presión absoluta._

_Hay hechizos similares a las maldiciones imperdonables, que pueden causar un efecto de tortura mayor y más satisfactorio. Funis diffringo se caracteriza por ser similar al maleficio Cruciatus, pero al contrario del último, esta maldición sí tiene contrahechizo. Al emplearlo hay probabilidades de que el conjuro se vuelva en contra del ejecutor, sólo en el caso de que éste no lo haya conjurado de la manera correcta._

_A diferencia de Incarcerus, Funis diffringo se caracteriza por ejercer más presión sobre el objeto o la persona, con la única función de comprimir los órganos vitales hasta la muerte. La víctima no puede ver aquellos lazos que entrelazan su cuerpo, así que no hay muchas probabilidades de que reconozca cuál técnica es, y mucho menos cómo repelerla: en ese sentido la técnica es muy efectiva y viable._

Hermione escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse: el horario del desayuno ya había pasado, así que no había nadie en el gran cuarto. El que había entrado era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que se sentó al otro extremo del salón con un libro entre sus manos. La miró, abrió el objeto y comenzó a leer, en una posición en la que ella podía ver fácilmente el título de la obra. Hermione levantó las cejas con una sonrisa: _La tortura en sus formas más explícitas_. Se mordió el labio, con las mejillas rojas y a punto de reír. Se cubrió con su libro y soltó una carcajada. El temor hacia Riddle había disminuido un poco, tan sólo un poco. Él la estaba retando, o Hermione supuso que eso decía su mirada, invitándola, preguntándole quién tenía el mejor libro.

Ella, aún cubriéndose con su nueva adquisición, subrayó con su dedo índice la palabra "avanzado" de su libro. _Avanzado_. Una palabra que abarcaba muchas cosas, conocimiento entre ellas. Una palabra que no estaba en el libro de Riddle, qué pena.

Tom, por su parte, observó el título del libro de la chica, que como había escuchado, se llamaba Hermione. Nunca esperó que en el orfanato hubiera tres personas con dotes mágicos.

Aunque por su parte, Toby no le interesaba. Tenía potencial, no lo negaba, pero no le servía para sus causas: era demasiado inocente. Nunca se pasaría a su lado, y no hacía falta aclarar qué lado era ese.

¿Y esa chica? Él quería esperar a que llegasen a Hogwarts, para así poder evaluarla correctamente. Aunque eso que se había impuesto no había durado mucho, la chica ahora lo estaba retando, al igual que él a ella. ¿Quién tenía el mejor libro? Por supuesto, él.

_Primer movimiento; hechizos de tortura, camuflaje y confusión. Avanzado._

Él observó esa línea, frunció el ceño y continuó con su texto: también de torturas. A Tom no le gustaban las coincidencias, más a allá de lo grata y sorprendente que fuera ésta.

.

Toda esa tarde Hermione y Tom estuvieron en el comedor. Cada uno aislado en su propia lectura, sólo parando cuando era la hora del almuerzo o algún otro momento. Casi no se prestaban atención el uno al otro, era como si no estuviesen allí.

Toby aún no bajaba. Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que era una extraña maña que tenía, ya que el día anterior había hecho lo mismo. Y el anterior al anterior, habían pasado varios días desde su ingreso.

Hermione cerró su libro y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Caminó por el comedor hacia la salida, no había muchos niños en el salón. Quizá algunos semejante a su edad, pero casi ningún niño. La mayoría debía estar jugando en el patio: estaba muy bueno el día, caluroso, sería bueno tomar algo de aire fresco.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando un chico se colocó a su lado. Inmediatamente pensó que podía ser Toby, pero al mirarlo de reojo ya pudo distinguir que no era, para nada. Este chico era rubio y de ojos celestes, qué suerte la de ella.

—Tú debes ser Hermione. Mi nombre es Aaron Sprang, un gusto.

Él extendió su mano y Hermione la recibió con buen gusto. No parecía mala persona, pero tampoco se debía fiar. Aunque sólo era un muggle, no habría ningún problema.

—Hermione Granger. También un gusto.

Aminoraron el paso y Aaron procedió a hablar bastante contento.

—Toby me ha hablado algo de ti, y a decir verdad no mucho. Quería averiguar cosas por mi parte.

— ¿Cosas? —preguntó ella, con falsa curiosidad. Si no estaba equivocada, ese chico quería llevarla a la cama, por no decirlo de otra manera: se notaba a leguas. Hermione sonrió, no había conocido muchos chicos así, que fueran directo o casi directo al punto.

Esa tarde Aaron se quedó en la habitación de Hermione y charlaron acerca de temas triviales, aunque estuvo realmente interesante, Aaron tenía un estilo de pensamiento muy… libre. En un momento Toby tocó la puerta, pero Aaron le contestó "no hay nadie". Entonces Toby entró, algo alterado por la presencia de su amigo allí. Le dio unas pequeñas reprimendas y luego se sumó a la charla.

Se habían salteado la cena para quedarse en compañía un rato más. Una hora después Toby y Aaron ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione aprovechó ese momento para darse un baño, siempre sin olvidarse de colocar el cerrojo de las dos puertas. Tenía la tentación de hacer el encantamiento anti-alohomora inexistente, pero tendría que acostumbrase a como estaba.

Se metió en la tina repleta de agua y se recostó. Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un baño caliente tan placentero como ese.

Lord Voldemort no parecía ser tan amenazante, que era lo que más había esperado. Las cosas eran simples: ella pensaba que Tom Riddle no se había convertido en Lord Voldemort de un día para el otro. Tampoco suponía que iba a ser un angelito, con ella ni con el mundo, sino algo más intermedio… malo pero no tan malo.

Él había estado leyendo un libro de torturas, así que ya estaba algo disciplinado en esa materia llamada "Artes Oscuras", le hubiera ido realmente bien en Durmstrang.

Hermione conjuró el hechizo Fumos, e inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de vapor como un sauna. Era un hechizo simple, así que podía lograrlo sin su varita y de manera no-verbal.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó más en su sitio. _Necesitaba_ una varita... añoraba una con ansias.

Claro que podía hacer muchos hechizos sin ella, pero ¡la quería, igualmente! Era suya, y ese era un motivo suficiente para desearla y arrebatársela al desgraciado de Abraxas Malfoy.

Tampoco le parecía demasiado ilógico tener una, estaban en plena Guerra Mundial… y se encontraba con un maníaco de la tortura en la otra habitación. No, no le gustaba su situación para nada.

Hermione tragó grueso. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar para obtener su varita? Sólo la hacía sentir peor. ¿Y si en algún momento la necesitaba y no la tenía? ¡Qué mierda, debía hacer algo rápido! Pensó, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Tras algo de tiempo caminando, Hermione encontró la entrada al Caldero Chorreante. El cartel colgante seguía teniendo su bruja característica. Sonrió y se aproximó al local, esperaba que por dentro fuera el mismo lugar que recordaba.

Abrió la puerta y entró tranquilamente. Había mucha gente en el lugar, los clientes hablando, algunos magos haciendo apuestas, otros que se notaba que habían tomado de más. Había variedad, la misma variedad que habría cincuenta años después, realmente le gustó.

Para recordar a los viejos tiempos prefirió quedarse al menos una hora allí. No para pensar ni para reflexionar, sólo para ver lo que ocurría. Ella dudaba que fuera a apostar algo, pero sabía que se entretendría viendo. Se sentó en una mesa vacía que había por una esquina. Suerte que había encontrado alguna, no quedaba casi ninguna libre. Aunque en algunas habían borrachos en estado de melancolía.

Hermione observó a uno que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo sobre la mesa. Susurraba cosas que no podía escuchar: había mucho ruido.

Se paró de su asiento y se acercó al señor, si hubiera vestido andrajos y si hubiera tenido una botella en la mano Hermione no lo hubiera ni pensado.

—Disculpe —pronunció ella, el hombre no respondió—. Disculpe señor, ¿le importaría si me sentase con usted?

Esta vez el hombre la observó. Sólo era un joven...

—Siéntate, como quieras. Me da igual.

Hermione lo hizo. Se sentó, y sin molestar al chico, observó el lugar. La mayoría de la gente estaba amontonada en la mesa en donde estaban haciendo las apuestas.

La empleada fue a tomar el pedido de ella. Sólo le dijo un té de limón, recordó a su antiguo profesor: se le habían pegado algunas mañas de él. La mayoría de las tardes solían tomarse un té de limón con galletas. Ella las prefería de chocolate, él de vainilla, así que siempre había de las dos. Entonces, el té lo pidió también con galletas.

La chica observó al acompañante de Hermione.

—Usted, señor... ¿ordenará algo?

El chico alzó la cabeza y miró a la mujer: —Sólo tráeme un café. Fuerte, bien fuerte.

La señora se fue y el chico se sentó bien, ahora podía vérsele la cara:era tan apuesto que ella casi se ruborizó. Él, por su parte, observó a Hermione y le preguntó.

— ¿Por qué viniste a sentarte _aquí? _Hay varias mesas vacías. No, descuida. No me importa.

Estaba segura de que al chico le había sucedido algo. Antes también le había contestado así, de la misma manera. "No me importa. Me da igual." ¿Alguna discusión con la novia o algo por el estilo?

—De hecho, es que estaba sola. Necesitaba algo de compañía.

— ¿Quieres sexo?

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Sexo? Sexo quería Aaron. Ella no, al menos no en ese momento.

—No... No quería eso. No quiero eso —cerró los ojos y suspiró, aclarándole con una sonrisa—. Compañía, sólo eso, no es tan complicado. No me importa si hablas o si te quedas callado. Aunque obviamente es preferible una charla.

—Bien. Entonces, charlemos.

El chico tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés. Las ojeras lo hacían ver realmente cansado. Él parecía ir a sexto o séptimo curso de Hogwarts. No veía nada característico de ningún tipo de familia: como los Malfoy, que todos eran rubios y de tez pálida. Absolutamente todos, por Merlín que era un gen fuerte.

—Bien, bien. Mi nombre es Antonin Dolohov. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hermione frunció el ceño y observó al hombre. Antonin Dolohov. No lo recordaba a él pero sí a su hijo: casi había asesinado a Remus, de no haber sido por Luna Lovegood que había bloqueado el hechizo con su propio cuerpo. Remus había caído en un estado de depresión luego de eso: había sido muy difícil sacarlo de esa. Casi no lo habían logrado.

—Hermione Jean Granger —le dio la mano y se saludaron. Él lo hizo con algo de rigidez. Había visto el cambio de actitud de la chica, por lo que actuó de la misma manera.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso. Hermione esperaba que la empleada se apurase, pues quería terminar rápido; como el ambiente había cambiado, no le era apetecible estar con él. Suspiró cuando llegó la señora con sus órdenes. La verdad es que el té y las galletas se veían muy bien como para atragantarse con ellos, lo cual ella quería hacer en ese tenso momento.

Le dio las gracias a la mujer y luego observó a un señor que se había cruzado con ella. Con cuidado, el hombre de barba corta y marrón le pidió las disculpas. Él cruzó su mirada con Hermione, y ella se dio cuenta de quién era. Era Dumbledore, y se veía algo alterado.

—Mierda.

Ella se colocó su capucha y miró hacía la pared, tapándose con una mano la cara. En voz baja se reprendió. Ahora Dumbledore sospecharía de ella. ¿Y si se acercaba a la mesa? Sabía que Dolohov era un estudiante, ¿y si aprovechaba para presentarse ante ella y saludarlo a él? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Estaba perdida, era mejor irse de allí, al Callejón Diagon. Compraría su varita y se iría de vuelta al orfanato.

Observó a Antonin, que también la estaba escrutando. La miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, quizá por confusión ante la situación, estaba claro que él no era un tonto.

—Tengo que irme, Antonin: si quieres cómete mi parte. Nos veremos luego.

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa e intentando que su cara no se viera, se dirigió al patio cerrado de atrás del Caldero Chorreante, donde había un tacho de basura y otras cosas. Se acercó a ese mismo tacho y se paró frente a él: contó tres ladrillos arriba y dos horizontales. Extendió su mano y se concentró: eso se debía hacer con una varita, preferiblemente. Tocó tres veces el muro y el ladrillo comenzó a estremecerse y retorcerse. Al hacerlo apareció un pequeño agujero que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Luego frente a ella apreció, lentamente, el Callejón Diagon.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Ya, iba a llorar de manera inevitable. No podía soportarlo.

El encuentro con Dumbledore la había ablandado mucho, ¡y cómo no!

Comenzó a caminar entre todos los magos, aguantándose las lágrimas. No, no se permitiría llorar, Hermione simplemente no podía.

.

[Gente, otra vez actualizando. Es algo más corto pero decidí dejar la parte siguiente (la parte que se suponía que debía ir en este capítulo), para el próximo. Ya que se trataban temas algo distintos, pero a la vez relacionados con este capítulo.

Es algo corto pero creo que el próximo será más largo. Intento dedicarme a los fics, primero subo este y continúo con el otro (Alguien a quien solía conocer).

Me gusta mucho que Hermione tenga alguna relación con sus "enemigos". Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca. Quién sabe.

Primero Abraxas, luego Tom, luego Antonin. ¿Alguien más?

No consideré a Toby ya que Hermione no lo considera enemigo. Puede ser.

SALUDOS, y tomen mucho jugo de naranja. O lima, o pomelo, o mandarina, o pera. Me gusta la pera.]

Pelotudaaa.

Bueno, la cuestión, este capítulo es uno de los que más me gusta, me encanta la personalidad de Antonin y espero profundizarla en los siguientes caps. Ustedes saben que este es un Tomione, ¿verdad? Aún así puede que haya finales alternativos, aún lo pienso…

Para los que no saben, no se enteraron o no tienen ni puta idea de la vida (yo, yo), en mi perfil están mis historias con links o url de imágenes de los personajes. Los iré poniendo poco a poco ya que me cuesta bastante decidirme: algunos pueden ser conocidos o no.

Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima.

PD: Hoy vinieron a instalarme el Internet y estoy CONTENTA. Ya no tantas presiones con las tareas de la escuela, me di cuenta que el internet es realmente una cosa que te facilita en gran manera la vida.


	4. Aparición y desaparición ¿Quién es?

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo IV- Aparición y desaparición... ¿Quién es?**

* * *

Hermione recorrió el sendero principal del Callejón Diagon. Ollivander estaba casi en el fondo, así que aún le faltaban un par de tiendas.

Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.

Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y sonrió, con los ojos aún algo aguados por el anterior encuentro con su director. En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Hermione contuvo su aliento, todo era como antes. Absolutamente todo, hasta quería saltar de alegría. Esperaba que las demás tiendas le trajeran algo de melancolía, pero melancolía de la buena.

Entró, ya con los ojos algo más secos, y observó a su alrededor. Había sonado una campanilla.

Sí, todo era igual...

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, y todas las miles de varitas en sus cajas estaban apiladas hasta el techo.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz que reconocía. Ollivander estaba allí, con sus ojos grandes y su cara pálida. No parecía más joven, estaba prácticamente igual que en su época. Quizá con algo menos de canas y arrugas.

Hermione se acercó hasta el señor y le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa.

—Hermione Granger, un gusto.

Ollivander simplemente tomó su mano y la estrechó, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Garrrick Ollivander —y tras una pausa añadió—. No has venido a esta tienda. Y supongo que has de haber tenido una varita en algún tiempo, ¿no es así?

Antes de que el señor le preguntara dónde había adquirido y perdido su varita, Hermione procedió a hablar.

—La perdí por unas circunstancias algo extrañas. Me la robaron y necesito una nueva.

Entonces Ollivander la observó con curiosidad y sospecha y procedió con su trabajo.

— ¿Con qué brazo tomas la varita?

—Mano derecha.

Hermione extendió su brazo mencionado y Garrick, con una cinta métrica que había sacado de su bolsillo, comenzó a medir el brazo. Hermione decidió sacarse la túnica ya que se le hacía algo incómodo.

Entonces Ollivander entrecerró los ojos al leer una frase en el brazo de ella. Él apoyó un dedo sobre las palabras y cerró los ojos.

—Nogal, 12 ¾ pulgadas, nervio de corazón de dragón... —la miró a los ojos rotundamente—. Inflexible, buena para las Artes Oscuras. Aún no he vendido esa varita, muchacha.

Hermione no dudó y prefirió ponerse su túnica, ya había tenido bastante por ese día. Algún día tendría que eliminar la marca que le había dejado Bellatrix.

—Vid, 32 cm, nervio de corazón de dragón, flexible. ¿La tiene?

Ollivander, con una sonrisa algo espeluznante, se dirigió hacia los estantes. Esa chica era extraña. ¿Por qué sabía cómo eran sus varitas? ¿Por qué tenía una marca en su brazo que decía "sangre sucia"? ¿Y por qué esa marca estaba hecha por una varita que no había vendido?

No había muchas posibilidades, se dijo con una pequeña risita. Aquélla mujer debía llevar un pasado sorprendente, y no sabía si era uno necesariamente bueno o con final feliz.

Hermione estaba algo exasperada. Ese día no era uno de los mejores y eso no le gustaba para nada. Ya Dumbledore podría sospechar de ella, y más cuando ingresase a Hogwarts. Ahora Ollivander tenía pruebas de que ella era una extraña, maldecía la perfecta memoria de ese hombre, realmente. Aunque ahora no estaba tan preocupada, ¿ella vería a Ollivander de nuevo? No; o al menos eso creía ella. Él era como un testigo "inexistente", no era lo mismo que Dumbledore o Antonin, o Malfoy. Porque a ellos sí los vería, y seguido, por no decir todo los días.

Garrick le mostró la varita que buscaba, la misma que ella había recibido a sus once años. Hermione se apresuró a tomarla, y pronto sintió esa energía recorrer toda su mano y luego su cuerpo. La tenía de vuelta. Esa era su verdadera varita, no era la de un mago extraño, era suya y completamente suya. Ya quería estrenarla.

—No pague nada, está bien.

Ollivander se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa. Siempre supo que él estaba algo pirado, pero qué más le daba. Sacó de su túnica una bolsita en donde tenía el dinero y buscó dentro.

Dejó los siete galeones -lo que valía la varita en su tiempo- en la mesa, y luego se fue, pronunciando un "Adiós" seco.

Ollivander rió con muchas ganas al verla salir de su tienda, ¡la chica se sabía hasta el precio!

.

Hermione estaba frente al orfanato. Había conjurado un hechizo de aparición, pues prefería no pasar por el Caldero Chorreante. No quería encontrarse ni con Dolohov ni con Dumbledore (si es que aún estaban allí).

Ella vio que la reja estaba cerrada con candado, qué mejor oportunidad para hacer un hechizo.

Entonces susurró un Alohomora y el candado cayó al suelo. Ella pasó a través de la abertura, no le importó dejar el candado fuera, no creía que nadie fuese a entrar; se preguntó quién sería capaz de robarle a un orfanato.

Con algo de precaución dirigió su mano a la puerta principal, pero prefirió no entrar por allí. ¿Y si había alguien? Dudaba que alguien supiera de su escapada. Lo dudaba mucho. Aunque había evitado colocar un hechizo en la puerta de su habitación, así que cualquiera habría podido entrar.

Entonces decidió hacer otra cosa. No quería utilizar el truco que le había dicho Toby, ya que ese lo llevaba a la habitación de él. Y no quería explicarle todo lo que había estado haciendo o con quién se había encontrado, estaba cansada, era medianoche y sólo quería echarse en su cama a descansar.

Miró su ventana, estaba en el segundo piso. ¿Qué hechizo le serviría para subir hasta allí?

Pronunció un Alohomora para la traba y un Accio, haciendo que la ventana golpeara contra la pared fuertemente. Eso habría sido bastante como para despertar a los de las habitaciones contiguas, tenía que apresurarse.

Suspiró y pensó. ¿Ascendio le serviría? Sabía que preferiblemente se debía utilizar en el agua, como lo había hecho Harry alguna vez en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Preferiblemente, claro. Aunque, podía conjurar una cuerda...

¡Carpe Retractum, eso era! Ese hechizo le serviría.

Entonces señaló la ventana con su nueva varita y pronunció las dos palabras. Se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás conocía más hechizos de defensa y ataque que hechizos neutrales, le había costado demasiado pensar ese.

Se fijó que la cuerda estuviera completamente sujeta y entonces comenzó a subir. Lo hizo rápido y menos de un minuto después ya estaba arriba del todo.

Entonces apoyó su torso en el marco de la ventana y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Había tres personas dentro de su habitación que la miraban fijamente. Toby se apresuró a ayudarla al ver que ella se había quedado ahí y que amenazaba con caerse de la impresión.

Toby se rió un poco ante la estupefacción de Hermione. Mientras la ayudaba ella le susurró unas gracias que fueron correspondidas.

Hermione miró a la única persona que le importaba en ese momento. Dumbledore. Dumbledore estaba allí, y también parecía algo sorprendido por su presencia tan repentina. Parecía ser que era más sentimental en esa época, o quizá menos sufrido. En su tiempo, los ojos de Albus siempre estaban apaciguados.

—Así que tú eres Hermione Granger, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, un placer conocerla.

Él al parecer no recordaba las miradas que había intercambiado en el Caldero Chorreante, gracias a Merlín. Se le acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, su cara no reflejaba lo decía. Ella aceptó su mano y sonrió. ¡De todas maneras, se alegraba de verlo vivo!

Pero sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, utilizaba la Legeremancia con ella. Entonces frunció el ceño. No le gustaba, aunque fuera de una manera muy tenue, no lo quería dentro de su cabeza.

Hermione impidió que él se adentrara más en su mente, pero no lo hizo de una manera débil. Quería demostrarle lo bien que podía defenderse para que nunca más se atreviera a hacer eso. Aunque fuera Dumbledore, Harry o alguien más, le diría lo mismo. No - te - atrevas - a - entrar - en - mi - cabeza.

Y el mensaje lo captó con exactitud. Dumbledore rió un poco y le sonrió con sorpresa.

—Bien, bien...

Él se alejó un poco de ella y los observó a los tres. Hermione sabía que la persona que había conocido en su futuro no era la misma que la que estaba frente a ella. Dumbledore parecía más desconfiado de la gente -o de ellos tres, no lo sabía-. Aunque que desconfiara de Riddle no era ningún secreto.

—Ahora que estamos los cuatro reunidos, tengo un comunicado para ustedes —observó a los tres, sin excepción—. Siendo menores de edad, deberían saber que no se puede utilizar magia en el mundo muggle. Sólo vine para aclarar ciertas cosas con respecto a eso: alguno de ustedes ha realizado un simple Fumos, no me importa quién. Sería preferible que no lo hagan más o el Ministerio interferirá en esto.

Dumbledore miraba a Tom, en especial. Hermione vio cómo él le correspondía la mirada un tanto furioso, no estaba contento de ser acusado, pues no había sido él. Aunque dudaba de si Riddle hacía magia o no. La regla que acababa de imponer su profesor a ella tampoco le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué? Estamos en plena guerra y no nos permiten siquiera defendernos —acusó ella. No le gustaba que hubiese reglas patéticas, reglas que no servían para nada, y esa era una. Dumbledore la observó como anteriormente lo estaba haciendo con Tom.

— ¿Usted a qué colegio va señorita, si me permite preguntar?

Hermione apretó sus manos en un puño. No le agradaba mucho el Dumbledore de ese tiempo.

—Eso me gustaría discutir con usted. Quisiera ingresar a Hogwarts, si es posible.

— ¿Quiere ingresar a Hogwarts? —Él cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Yo no soy quién para concederle ese permiso, el director Dippet sería el más indicado. Pero, si usted quiere decirme el motivo ahora, quizá podamos hacer el trámite más fácil.

Ella observó a Riddle y a Toby. Ellos estaban escuchando toda la conversación, no le gustaba eso, pero, qué más daba. No había datos importantes que pudiera decir.

—Mis padres murieron por culpa de la guerra de los muggles, y mis tíos no pueden cuidarme. Ellos se han ido a vivir a América. Les dije que quería ir a Hogwarts y aceptaron, como son muggles no entienden mucho…

Dumbledore suspiró, no le gustaba para nada la situación en que estaba. Además, esa chica le daba mala espina, era como Tom, lo mismo. Aunque la chica irradiaba otra cosa... eran diferentes, no sabía explicarlo. Prefería no hablar de Toby, él era un chico correcto y hacía todo al pie de la letra. Era uno de sus estudiantes preferidos, confiaba plenamente en él.

— ¿A qué escuela ha ido anteriormente?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. No era como lo había planeado. Si decía que había ido a Durmstrang o a Beauxbatons, Dumbledore podría recurrir a los colegios para saber más acerca de ella. Y podría arruinarlo todo.

—Ah… por ahí…

La cara de estupefacción ante la respuesta no había sido sólo de su profesor, sino que también Riddle y Toby se sorprendieron, aunque el último en menor medida, tenía una leve sonrisa.

—Pero he aprendido bastante, si quiere se lo demuestro... ¿o ya lo aprendió, profesor Dumbledore? Si quiere le doy clases de Legeremancia, conozco maneras más sutiles que la suya para adentrarme en las mentes…

A pesar de que había sonado mal la última frase, era verdad. Tonks le había enseñado una manera en que el enemigo no se daba prácticamente cuenta de que alguien se estaba introduciendo en su mente: era como el Legeremens Absoluto, no muchos sabían cómo hacerlo y ella estaba orgullosa de estar entre los pocos que sí sabían conjurarlo y que tenían conocimiento del hechizo.

No estaba acostumbrada a que dudasen de sus capacidades, y tampoco le gustaba que lo hicieran, por eso reaccionó de esa manera.

—Un simple Fumos, un Alohomora, y un Carpe Retractum. ¿A qué año cree que puede ingresar?

—A cuarto. Sé lo suficiente y más, preferiría estar en Slytherin.

Necesitaba saber todo lo posible acerca de Tom Riddle. Necesitaba aliarse a él, y por esa misma razón no le convendría estar en Gryffindor, ya que no haría más que alejarlo y crear una enemistad.

Además, ya conocía a Antonin Dolohov, y se suponía que él era aliado de Tom. También a Abraxas, pero él le había robado su varita, así que no tenían muy buena relación. ¿Y si simulaba que no sabía quién era el culpable? No quería parecer tonta, no frente a los primeros mortífagos, y menos frente a Lord Voldemort. Intentaría recuperar su antigua varita, eso sería lo mejor.

Pero en ese momento sólo estaba observando la cara de Dumbledore. No quería observar a Toby, y menos a Riddle. Sólo quería convencer a ese individuo llamado Albus Dumbledore de tomar la decisión correcta.

Él sólo hizo lo que creyó mejor.

—Ingresará a Hogwarts, pero no necesariamente en la casa de Slytherin, el Sombrero Seleccionador lo decidirá e iniciarás las clases el mismo día que tus compañeros. Quizá Toby pueda guiarte en el colegio.

Toby le guiñó el ojo a Hermione, sonriendo. Eso ya lo habían decidido antes. Toby la guiaría por todo el colegio, según él un "tour especial".

Pero Tom, extrañamente, sonreía. Leve, muy levemente. Dumbledore estaba planeando algo, se había dado cuenta de que quería alejar de él a la chica. "El sombrero seleccionador lo decidirá, quizá Toby pueda guiarte en el colegio." ¿Y él acaso no podía? Obviamente siempre intentaba apartarlo. Le desagradaba ese profesor, _siempre_ le había molestado. Más por el hecho de que supiera que él hablaba pársel. Pero ese año sería muy distinto a los demás. Tom lo molestaría de diversas maneras, haría todo lo posible para que su estancia ese año fuera todo menos placentera.

Y, ¡oh! un aperitivo. Si Dumbledore no quería que Tom se acercase a Hermione, pues Tom haría lo contrario. Sólo para molestarlo. Además, ¿por qué no? La chica parecía tener algo de talento. Pero era mejor no juzgar antes de tiempo, podía resultar todo un fraude.

Pero presentía que no era así. Era algo extraño ver a una chica leer un libro. Y más si ese era un libro de hechizos, y más aún si era avanzado. Se le habría hecho más usual o aceptable si hubiera estado leyendo una novela. Pero sería menos intrigante en ese caso, se dijo.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y los observó a los tres.

—Confiaré en ustedes. Sólo no hagan magia frente a otras personas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y le habló a Hermione.

—Le enviaré una lechuza cuando se resuelva el asunto. Hasta entonces.

Hermione cerró los ojos. ¿No habría sido más fácil que Tonks o Remus la hubieran inscrito? La próxima vez que viajara en el tiempo lo recordaría. Que todo lo hicieran los demás era más fácil.

— ¿Cuándo piensan irse? —Atacó.

Toby intentó decir algo pero se calló. Observó a Riddle con el ceño fruncido y se fue de la habitación.

Hermione miró al restante y le preguntó lo mismo.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Por qué quieres estar en Slytherin?

¡SÍ!, ahora tenía que responderle. Bien, era el mismísimo Heredero de Slytherin y futuro Lord Voldemort, necesitaba saberlo todo, ¿no?

—Por motivos personales —ella se reprendió mentalmente, debía agregar algo más. Sólo para que él no se pusiera de mal humor o no se lo tomara mal. Ya, si quería ser su "aliada" tendría que comenzar dándole conversación—. Creo que sería la casa más indicada para mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se manipular a la gente. ¿No te parece motivo suficiente, Riddle?

Ella sonrió y miró al techo. Pues no era una mentira. Varias personas se lo habían dicho en su vida, hasta Harry y Ron alguna vez. Hasta ella misma creía que tenía muchos aspectos Slytherin. Y hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador se lo había dicho.

"_Sí, sí... Ansias de poder, manipuladora... Sabes aprovechar las situaciones y a las personas... Serías muy buena Slytherin, si no fuera por tu sangre... Qué pena... En ese caso,_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

De verdad que le agradecía que la hubiese elegido para la casa de los leones, porque o sino no hubiese hecho amistad con Harry ni con Ron. Y no se imaginaba siendo la compañera de Malfoy, claro que no.

Resopló. Ahora ella tendría que convivir con peores personas que Malfoy. Pero ¡cuidado! Al menos estaría Abraxas, para recordarle que los Malfoy estarían torturándola de por vida. Wii. Le encantaba la idea.

—Quizá. ¿Sólo por eso?

Entonces él la observó y utilizó algo de Legeremancia. Ella obviamente se dio cuenta, pero dejó que se entrometiera en algunos de sus pensamientos y memorias. Claro, tapando aquellas cosas que no quería que él viera. Sólo le mostró qué había hecho recientemente.

Estaba a punto de decir "No le he dejado ver nada a Dumbledore y te voy a dejar a ti."

Pero lo dijo en voz alta. Tom la miró y sonrió de medio lado, aprovechándose de su situación. ¿La chica podía estar de su lado? Al parecer a ella tampoco le agradaba el viejo.

—Lo acabas de decir, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Entonces él se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y sin darse la vuelta habló.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione.

Hermione no sabía si agradecer o no al gran avance de esos días respecto con Riddle. ¡Habían mantenido una conversación de más de dos palabras!

Se preguntó cuánto más podía crecer esa "relación" que acababan de formular. Deseó que, cuando llegara el debido tiempo, pudiera acabar con él para siempre.

.

[Geeente. Cómo - están.

Yo aquí, bien, actualizando de nuevo. Lo raro es que lo hice rápido. Por si no se dan cuenta (lo cual lo dudo, ya que siento que mis lectores son ávidos e inteligentes *^*), actualizo un capítulo a la vez de mis dos historias. Es decir que, escribo uno de una historia, escribo el otro de la otra. Y así sucesivamente. Es como para tener las dos historias algo equilibradas.

Este capítulo sirvió -a mi entender- para saber cómo es la actitud de Hermione. La voy a hacer algo dura y no tan sentimental (que era lo que se estaba mostrando en los caps anteriores). Solo que como siempre pasa ella se está "aclimatando", como yo le digo :3

Ya sabe cómo tratar a Riddle -cofcofparaquenolamatecofcofcof-. Quise demostrar a un Tom algo cortante -y creo que lo logré, porque pensaba en agregarle más cosas a las oraciones que él decía, pero no iba a quedar bien en este momento, ya que 0% confianza. Menos menos menos menos 0% quise decir :3 Así que ya se van imaginando. Hermione no sabe bien por qué aliarse con él, pero cree que es la mejor opción. Ya verá, ya verá.

e_e

La historia me gusta, y espero que a ustedes también. Estoy orgullosa T^T

Gracias a los que leen, comentan, colocan en favoritos o son seguidores. De verdad que algunas veces me alegran (y como hoy, actualicé más rápido). Así que comenten si quieren los capítulos recién horneados y listos para leer.

Sí, tengo hambre ._. y ganas de hacer caritas. ¿Ven? Estoy happy :D]

Bueno, tardé bastante más en actualizar ya que estoy bastante atareada con las tareas que me dan (ahora tengo que exponer sobre República Checa para geografía, y un atractivo turístico para turismo). Los dos son obviamente orales y de a uno, así que más trabajo para mí (aunque es mejor así).

PAI (jaja) la actualizaré cuando pueda, paciencia (y tomatazos para mí). Intentaré actualizar todos los sábados si puedo.

Reviews~...


	5. Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo V- Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Dumbledore había ido al orfanato. Hermione ya había dado el primer paso con Riddle, había conseguido su varita y obtenido una plaza segura en Hogwarts. En su mano tenía la carta que le informaba que ingresaría el uno de septiembre al igual que los demás alumnos. También le decía todos los objetos que tenía que comprar: tanto libros, calderos y la ropa que necesitaría para el transcurso del año.

También había recibido una carta de Tonks, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido la última (que había sido la primera, en realidad).

Le contaba que no había enviado ninguna carta ya que estaba muy ocupada con Remus. El día siguiente era luna llena y se habían preocupado por realizar la poción matalobos antes de que se les acabase el tiempo. Los Licántropos no eran muy favorecidos en aquellos tiempos, y por ende, no se había creado nada para su beneficio. Habían ido al Callejón Diagon justamente para comprar los ingredientes; que de por sí ya eran muy difíciles de conseguir (y no quería decir el precio de algunos, completamente exorbitantes).

Hermione quería verlos pronto. Era verdad que tenía una buena compañía en el orfanato (Toby y Aaron), pero nada se comparaba con sus amigos. Lo que más le alegraba es que iban a ser sus profesores.

Tonks y Remus, profesores. Profesores, quién lo habría dicho.

A Remus lo había tenido en tercero, y recordaba que se había fastidiado un poco con él porque le había colocado un "Supera las Expectativas". Él era el único profesor que le había puesto esa nota en DCAO, además de Umbridge (la muy maldita). Era muy bueno. Reconocía que en esos momentos ella quizá no hubiese sido muy buena en esa materia, pero ahora lo era; y bastante.

Y bueno, luego venía Tonks. Qué podía decir de ella. Sabía tanto como Remus, pero nunca la había visto impartiendo unas clases. Pero no podía dudar de que ella explicaba muy bien las cosas, pues siempre le había dado ejemplos muy claros acerca de lo que tenía que hacer (al enseñarle hechizos).

Ambos serían muy buenos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se complementarían tan bien como la feliz pareja que eran. Habían elegido muy bien esa materia, tanto porque sabían mucho de ella y porque Riddle era un fanático, así según Tonks, les prestaría más atención. Para convencer al director de que aceptara la propuesta, le habían ofrecido ser profesores de la misma materia (quizá así compartiendo el sueldo, quién sabía). Habían tenido que demostrar ciertas cosas...

_Tú no te preocupes Hermione, con Remus ya hemos arreglado todo. Conseguimos la plaza y estamos seguros que no nos la van a quitar. Las circunstancias fueron algo bizarras, bizarras e improvisadas (como yo, ¿verdad? Jaja). El Dumbledore de ahora es algo antipático, seguro te darás cuenta cuando lo veas (está muchísimo más joven y tiene la barba corta y marrón, te sorprenderás demasiado). También lo notarás más sentimental y diplomático, creo que eso es muy bueno :D_

Se había reído en ese punto de la carta. ¡Ella al verlo había sentido lo mismo! Quizá no tanto lo de diplomático, pero sí lo de sentimental. Dumbledore había hecho muchas caras extrañas y había expresado lo que sentía mucho más que en su tiempo, tanto en las expresiones como en la forma de comunicarse.

A Hermione le sería más fácil mantener cierta indiferencia con él, porque era muy diferente al Dumbledore que conocía. Y si fuera sólo un poco más similar a su antiguo director, no sabría qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, y eso sería fatal.

Dejó la carta a un lado. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, la lechuza se había ido, y no tenía una propia para contestarle.

Pensó que le sería bastante práctico comprarse una lechuza, los días que estuviese en el orfanato le serviría para comunicarse con ellos. Pero, ¿y cuando estuviese en Hogwarts? Fácilmente podría ir con Remus y con Tonks y hablarles frente a frente, ¿sería realmente necesario una lechuza si luego no la terminaría usando?

Aunque fuera sólo ese verano no lo dejaría pasar, no quería dejar de cartearse con ellos y para eso tendría que adquirir el animal. Recordó a su querido Crookshanks con mucho pesar, la última mascota que había tenido…

La próxima vez que fuera al Callejón Diagon se compraría una. Tenía dinero por demás así que podría darse uno que otro gusto, y aunque no la utilizara mucho le serviría bastante. Después de todo, Harry no le daba muchos mandados a Hedwig, pero la tenía y la quería como a una hermana.

Salió de su habitación (no sin antes esconder sus cartas en un cajón de su mesita de luz bajo un hechizo de protección). Se dirigió al cuarto de Toby. Le preguntaría si a él también le había llegado la carta de los objetos necesarios para el año, así de paso compraban las cosas juntos. Irían al mismo año después de todo...

Él iba a Gryffindor, ya veía la razón por la cual Riddle y él no se hablaban. Voldemort siempre había despreciado a las personas de Gryffindor. Bueno, había odiado a todo el mundo en general, así que no había mucha diferencia.

Hermione tocó la puerta de su amigo unas tres veces y esperó a que le contestara. Nada. Tocó otra vez, algo más fuerte que las últimas.

¿Y si no se encontraba en su habitación?

Se dio vuelta en dirección hacia las escaleras y cerró los ojos de la impresión.

—Riddle, por Merlín, no me asustes así.

Tom estaba plantado delante de ella y con los brazos cruzados, el chico había sido realmente escurridizo. La observaba seriamente, pero ¡no! Esa era su cara de amargado de siempre.

_—Él_ no está.

¿Que Toby no estaba? ¿No le hubiera avisado?

¡Qué tonta era! Toby no tenía por qué decirle a dónde iba, o qué iba a hacer. Eran sólo amigos y él tenía una vida. Ella no era una novia hostigadora, y tampoco quería parecerlo, pues no era ni su novia. Aún así, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al Callejón Diagon, Riddle?

Él frunció el ceño levemente, Hermione creyó que estaba confuso_. Así que para eso quería buscar a Cooper,_ pensó_, para ir al Callejón Diagon. _Claramente ella no fue a buscarlo a él, a Tom Riddle: había sido la maldita segunda opción.

—No.

Y nunca le había gustado ser la segunda opción y pues claro que no la acompañaba por eso. Si le hubiera preguntado a él primero, quizá sí lo hubiese hecho...

—Hey, espera.

Hermione lo tomó por la muñeca, a lo que él se dio vuelta y fuertemente la acorraló contra la pared, manteniendo los brazos de ella a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hermione tragó grueso, asustada. ¿Acaso él podía tener un cambio tan drástico en tan sólo un segundo? Ella ni siquiera lo había pensado, pues es una acción inconsciente el tomar a la gente por la muñeca cuando quieres que se detenga. Se había acostumbrado a hacer eso con Ron, Harry y cualquier persona, ¡pero vaya que Tom Riddle era muy diferente a todos los demás!

—No vuelvas a tocarme. Nunca, ¿oíste?

Se alejó poco a poco de su oreja y la miró fijamente con sus ojos de hielo, haciéndola estremecerse pero no amedrentarse. Él frunció el ceño y ella hizo lo mismo, y ese fue un reto. Fulminándola con la mirada, hizo distancia entre sus cuerpos, soltándole los brazos. Ella sonrió levemente mientras sacaba lento la varita de su bolsillo, jugando con ella. Voldemort simplemente levantó una ceja, atraído por esa acción.

—Me encantaría que estuvieses muerto, Riddle, pero no se me permiten ciertos… gustos. Si no fuera por dos personas muy importantes para mí y que me detienen de hacer esto, ya hubiese acabado contigo.

Él sonrió de medio lado, se cruzó de brazos y la observó realmente intrigado. _De nuevo_, pensó Hermione, _esos cambios de actitud tan repentinos_…

—Ya lo veremos Granger —se relamió la comisura de sus labios—. Cuenta con que esperaré ese momento con muchas ansias.

Esas palabras fueron las que marcaron sus destinos.

.

Y allí estaba ella, tomándose un té de limón en el Caldero Chorreante luego de un terrible encontronazo con Riddle en el que ambos se habían declarado prácticamente la guerra. No dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias: no podría aliarse a Riddle tan fácilmente ahora. Aún así no se arrepentía y de hecho estaba alegre de lo sucedido.

El Caldero Chorreante se había convertido en su querido y dulce lugar; era una guarida para ella, había ido varias veces en esa semana. En otras palabras, ese lugar era donde se escondía Caperucita del lobo feroz. Un lobo feroz que por suerte en ese momento estaba muy lejos, gracias a Merlín que Riddle había decidido no acompañarla.

— ¿Hermione Granger?

Observó a la persona que acababa de sacarla de sus cavilaciones pasar junto a su mesa. Dolohov estaba allí, algo sorprendido por su presencia. Él creía que no la volvería a ver jamás, o al menos en mucho tiempo. Se sentó frente a ella sonriéndole abiertamente, Hermione le correspondió al verlo más arreglado y de mucho mejor humor que en su primer encuentro. Le había parecido un tanto extraño que él se dirigiera a ella con tanta normalidad, pero decidió restarle importancia y seguirle la charla.

—Antonin, vienes aquí seguido. No me lo esperaba.

Hermione se alegraba de tener algo de compañía. No había ni pensado que él se podía aparecer, a pesar de que habían estado una vez allí, en la misma mesa.

—Suerte que la otra vez no me hiciste pagar a mí.

Sonrió de medio lado haciéndole una seña a una de las empleadas, que le asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a ellos. Le dio la orden y la mujer (luego de hacerle ojitos a Antonin) se retiró, con cara de perros al ver que él no le había coqueteado.

—Hoy invito yo, Antonin. Aunque supongo que habrás disfrutado de las galletas, ¿verdad?

—Aha —él la observó, ahora algo más serio—, ¿no te volverás a ir?

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza. No le importaría encontrarse con Dumbledore, ahora él sabía de su presencia y no cambiaría nada con verla allí. Además, ese día Dumbledore había ido al orfanato, y no creía que él fuera bastante seguido al Mundo Muggle, y por ende no tendría que pasar por el Caldero Chorreante—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en esto?

— ¿Dumbledore? —Hermione casi se atragantó con su té al oír la pregunta de Dolohov, él no era un tonto y seguramente dudaba que ella, la vez anterior, se había ido por el encuentro con el profesor. ¿Sería correcto contestarle?

—Sólo lo confundí con alguien que me trajo muchos recuerdos, me alegro de que no sea esa persona.

Antonin sorbió un poco del café recién colocado en su mesa. ¿Recuerdos, eh? Era una versión bastante creíble: Dumbledore podría ser parecido a un familiar de ella o un conocido, así que decidió aceptarlo y no hacer más hincapié en ese tema: tampoco era de su incumbencia. No le gustaba entrometerse en los problemas de los demás, si es que éstos no le involucraban a él.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso en que ambos comían de su orden. Hermione tenía por su parte galletas y un té de limón mientras que Antonin tomaba café con un pedazo de pastel. Antonin captó su mirada durante unos segundos, portando una leve sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera. Hermione apartó la vista hacia otro lado avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la taza.

—Dolohov…

—Granger…

Ambos rieron levemente por la situación, Antonin procedió a hablar primero.

—Te noto un poco decaída, pero estás más amable que la otra vez. ¿Sucedió algo? —Antonin llamó su atención con la pregunta, no la notaba tan ensimismada como hacía quince minutos— Si es que quieres contarme, claro.

—Bueno, se trata de una persona que me cae _algo_ mal, una persona con la que debo tener más que cuidado —ella lo observó directo a los ojos y le sonrió—. ¿No te sucede? —Él rió mientras se apoyaba más en el respaldo de su banco, acomodándose para responderle.

—Hay demasiada gente ignorante, ¿no crees? Los Malfoy, por ejemplo. Menuda familia; no quisiera formar nunca parte de ella.

Hermione comenzó a participar cada vez más en la conversación. Antonin Dolohov no le parecía una persona malvada, al contrario de lo que había creído en un principio. Suspiró y mordió su pastel, pensando que en un futuro aquél chico terminaría siendo parte de los mortífagos.

—Cuéntame más acerca de ellos, Antonin: de los Malfoy.

Dolohov se acercó más a la mesa y apoyó su codo allí, creando así un ambiente más privado. La observó directamente a los ojos tornándose bastante serio.

—Siempre tendrán más que ti, siempre querrán algo a cambio. Tomarán los objetos como si fuesen suyos, en todas las ocasiones tendrán la razón, tendrás que obedecerlos, tendrán la sangre más pura que tú, tendrán también más dinero que tú. Siempre serán más "valientes" (hizo una seña con sus dedos) que tú. En resumen, pura basura en la que no querrás estar metida.

Hermione le sonrió levemente con comprensión. Ella también había vivido a los Malfoy en carne propia, y siempre los había odiado. Eso sí Narcissa nunca le había dado demasiados motivos, pero aún así seguía perteneciendo a la familia Malfoy…

—Yo también conocí alguna vez a unas personas así. Y créeme que de valientes no tenían nada… —Respiró hondo—, Absolutamente nada.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —Preguntó él de pronto, adoptando la posición anterior. Hermione al no saber qué contestar, decidió ir con la verdad.

—Siempre he vivido aquí, pero nadie que conozcas me ha visto. No preguntes por qué —sorbió su té de limón, esperando haber parecido algo misteriosa. Le estaba contando mucho a Dolohov—. Tú eres sangre pura, y hablas como si no lo fueras. No lo entiendo.

—Si me hubiera criado mi padre, créeme, sería un terrible hijo de puta. Pero no, por cosas de la vida él murió poco después que yo naciera, entonces mi madre fue la que se ocupó de mí…

Hermione supuso que él no tenía más ganas de hablar sobre aquél tema, también estaba revelándole bastantes datos del aspecto privado y personal, se encontraban a mano. Al igual que ella, si hablara de sus padres... ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de devolverles la memoria… Para ellos su hija Hermione nunca había existido, eso la hacía sentir más miserable de lo que era. Maldito Voldemort y su afición a la Magia Oscura.

—Antonin, iré a Slytherin —soltó de repente.

Dolohov tardó un poco en captar lo que Hermione quería transmitirle. ¿Acaso iba a ingresar a Hogwarts? ¿Y justamente en la casa de Slytherin? ¿A qué año? No. No podía ser, no en Slytherin: ella estaba loca.

—Ya tengo la vacante para ingresar. Sólo falta que el Sombrero Seleccionador escoja mi casa, será cuarto año.

— ¿Cómo sabes que entrarás en Slytherin? —Él frunció el ceño levemente, interrumpiéndola. Esa chica no debía estar en Slytherin, todos eran unos desgraciados. Ella simplemente por su bien, no debía ingresar allí.

—A penas nos conocemos, te diría que no me juzgues —empezó Hermione—. Yo lo hice varias veces y la mayoría me arrepentí, por eso estaba decaída hace un rato —le dijo, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Ella le sonrió, ¿por qué tenían esa charla?

—No soy tan buena persona como crees, Antonin…

Hermione tragó grueso al sentir el tenso momento que se había creado. Ella estaba con la vista clavada en su taza de té mientras lo revolvía con la cuchara. Él, por su parte, la taladraba con la mirada, buscando respuestas que sabía no podría obtener.

—Así que… —Comenzó Hermione intentando levantar el ánimo, cosa rara en ella—, cuéntame sobre tu casa. Cada una de las personas, comienza por las peores si quieres.

Estaba esperando a que le dijese sobre los próximos mortífagos. Ahora dudaba de Dolohov y su futuro en ese grupo, ¿acaso ella podría cambiarlo? Él no parecía ser tan malo...

Tras meditarlo un poco, Antonin (de mala gana, no quería que ella estuviera en Slytherin) comenzó a nombrarlos.

—Hay tres personas con las que debes tener mucho cuidado. Te causarán muchos problemas. El primero es Abraxas Malfoy; ya te he dicho todo sobe él —suspiró y frunció el ceño, siempre mirándola a los ojos—. Tom Riddle es el bastardo más grande del universo, para explicarlo en pocas palabras: es uno de los peores que he conocido. Tiene una gran habilidad para manipular, y lo hace con el miedo de las personas. Si comienzas a juntarte con él, no hay vuelta atrás, Hermione, créeme. Luego está Mulciber: eres nueva e irá detrás de ti. Es un gran pervertido y masoquista. Si lo insultas, se hará más mañas, por favor intenta evitarlo. Si lo ves en un pasillo y tiene ganas, procura tener tu varita en mano. Ya le ha pasado a muchas chicas, de todas las casas. Por lástima a ellas les gusta ser tratadas así, las malditas…

Hermione sorbió de su té, el cual la empleada había estado rellenando. Así que esas eran las mayores amenazas del castillo: a Tom obviamente lo conocía y a Abraxas lo había visto de pasada cuando él se había llevado su varita, sólo le quedaba por encontrarse a Mulciber. Ya vería cómo manejar a Riddle, pero se dedicaría a observar más a los dos restantes. Estaba confiando demasiado en Antonin al preguntarle todas esas cosas y mantener esa conversación tan placentera con él, no sabía muy bien qué relación mantenían. ¿Eran amigos? ¿O simplemente conocidos?

—Del que no te tienes que preocupar es de Alphard Black, es muy parecido a mí. No le importa si eres hijo de muggles o un mestizo. Le da igual, por más Black que sea.

Hermione asintió curiosa por oír acerca de un pariente de Sirius, dedujo que él sería el tío ya que la mamá del padrino de Harry era Walburga Black, y ésta la hermana de Alphard.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las mujeres? —Se atrevió a preguntar, con más confianza que antes.

—Te diría que se parecen a Mulciber.

Hermione puso cara de asco, no quería ni imaginarse a ese chico y cómo debía ser. ¡Y las chicas de Slytherin eran como él!

—Mentira —él sonrió mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un puchero y omitiendo sus pensamientos anteriores. Le había arruinado todas sus ideas—. Aunque las más destacables son Lucretia y Walburga Black. Arpías andantes, ni te lo imaginas. Presiento que te arruinarán la vida, y más si te juntas con Alphard, son muy celosas. Ellas son primas pero tienen casi el mismo carácter. Walburga va al mismo curso que nosotros, Lucretia va a segundo creo. Siempre están juntas, a menos que se estén enganchando a alguien. Suele pasar, suele pasar…

Hermione rió ante la última frase. Ese era el prototipo de una Slytherin que tenía en la cabeza, recordaba que Pansy Parkinson era así. También lo que le extrañaba un poco era que Antonin iba a ir a su mismo curso. Era realmente extraño, ya que él parecía de sexto, o quizá séptimo. Quizá estaba muy desarrollado para su edad, algo extraño en los hombres.

— ¿Alguien que quizá podría ser mi amiga, señor Criterio?

Él sonrió por el apodo y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. La mayoría son... muy diferentes a ti. Aunque sería mejor no juzgarte, ¿verdad? —Dolohov mantuvo su mirada en alto, indagando sobre ella— Tú misma lo has dicho.

—Y haces bien —retrucó ella.

Aunque supuso que él tenía razón, quizá las Black no le agradasen, pero eso no significaría que no podría tener amistades. Si no recordaba mal, también estaría la madre de Snape.

— ¿Y Eileen Prince, ella está en Slytherin verdad?

Él pensó un poco. Eileen Prince, Eileen Prince... ¿Había alguien que se llamara así?

—Creo que va a primer año, y sí, en Slytherin. Pasa muy desaperci...

— ¡DO-LO-HOV!

Varias personas además de ellos se giraron curiosas a mirar al chico que estaba casi gritando su apellido. Tenía el pelo completamente lacio hasta los hombros y además, su cara... por Merlín. Hermione miró con la boca abierta la viva imagen de Sirius Black.

—Ya cállate Alphard.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces acomodándose mejor en la silla. Así que ese era Alphard Black. Ella lo había visto en el tapiz del árbol genealógico en Grimmauld Place: quemado, por supuesto. Él había apoyado a Sirius y todas sus ideologías, él era una buena persona que no se había unido a los mortífagos.

Black se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Antonin y observó fijamente a Hermione. Tras analizarla de arriba abajo y ver qué estaba comiendo, le extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

—Alphard Black, nena.

Le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad y ella rió ante sus ocurrencias.

—No sé dónde has puesto esa mano, pero la tomaré porque no me queda de otra. Hermione Granger.

Los tres rieron y Alphard se quedó mirándola absorto pero sonriendo. No la había visto en su puta vida.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Preguntó al aire. Por supuesto, entre Antonin y él nunca había secretos, así que su amigo tendría que contarle cómo se habían conocido sin rechistar.

Hermione observó a Antonin con una leve sonrisa. Se estaba haciendo la idea de que la actitud de Sirius en su adolescencia había sido similar a la de Alphard. Y que Antonin, en ese caso, sería James Potter. O quizá, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley...

Al ver que Hermione miraba fijamente su taza y no contestaba, Dolohov le comenzó a relatar a su amigo el primer encuentro.

—El otro día, en el Caldero Chorreante. Yo estaba algo deprimido y ella vino _complacida_ a _consolarme_, ¿No es así, Hermione?

—Sí... —Hermione miró a Alphard pestañeando varias veces y retrucando lo anteriormente dicho por Dolohov—. Verás Alphard, él estaba borracho y yo por supuesto que me _compadecí_...

Se cortó a sí misma sintiendo el impulso de mirar hacia su izquierda. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en una milésima de segundo al verlo a él.

Maldito fuera Voldemort. Él sólo le sonrió de medio lado, cruzado galantemente de brazos y apoyado en la barra. _Obviamente_ no se había olvidado de lo sucedido hacía rato, esa sonrisa que podría metérsela por donde más le gustara la ponía de los pelos. Seguramente estaría pensando en alguna forma de torturarla o simplemente asesinarla, maldito cínico. ¿_Acaso todos mis días estarán plagados de Tom Riddle_? Pensó Hermione Él obviamente había ido al Caldero Chorreante para hacerle enfadar, pues sabía que ella estaría por esos lares.

Con un bufido exagerado que por supuesto Riddle oyó, miró a sus dos acompañantes. Y ellos también la observaban, con el ceño fruncido además.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces?

El que atacó primero fue Antonin. Hermione rió sarcástica, siempre alto para que el maldito de Riddle la oyera.

—Está escuchando, Antonin, ¿acaso crees que es _estúpido_? —Casi gritó para hacerse escuchar.

El golpeteo de sus dedos en la mesa era lo único que la distraía de no tomar su varita. Estaba furiosa. Claro que sí, él le había arruinado la diversión que había creado junto a esos dos. ¿Acaso no podía estar cinco minutos tranquila, sin que él apareciera? Antonin la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, deteniendo los golpecitos. Esta vez ella no se iría sin darle respuestas.

—Se acaba de ir. Dime de dónde lo conoces.

Alphard sólo los miraba, interesado. Antonin estaba actuando de una manera bastante protectora y ella parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Era su amigo desde primer año y él nunca había expresado algún sentimiento parecido con otras chicas. La miró a ella, quien observaba a su vez a Antonin. Se preguntó qué podía tener de especial.

Hermione por su parte nunca había visto a Dolohov tan serio, y como no le gustaría verlo enojado optó por contarle.

—Vamos al mismo orfanato.

De manera automática ellos se levantaron de sus asientos, casi tirando las sillas para atrás. Sus caras eran de completo asombro.

— ¿RIDDLE, ORFANATO? —Algunas personas se dieron vuelta en su dirección, pero inmediatamente dejaron de mirarlos, desinteresados.

Ella les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se callaran, tampoco era que se debía enterar todo el Caldero Chorreante.

— ¿Riddle-no-tiene-padres? ¿En serio? —Le preguntó Alphard, inclinándose más hacia ella y sentándose nuevamente. Esa sí que no se la creía. Riddle no podía haberse criado en un orfanato, era lo más ilógico que había escuchado en su vida, y por Merlín que él había escuchado cosas realmente ilógicas.

—Sí —ella decidió contarles un poco acerca de él. No le haría ningún mal a nadie—, su padre se fugó antes de que naciera y la madre murió en el parto, ella era la…

Calló su maldita boca antes de revelar la condición de mestizo de Riddle, ahí si estaría pasándose de la raya, y si Voldemort se enteraba de que ella sabía eso estaba literalmente perdida.

Si a ella no le gustaba que divulgasen su información personal, a Riddle menos.

— ¿La…? —Eso lo preguntó Antonin, incitándola a seguir, intrigado. El tema era muy delicado y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de obtener tanta información de Riddle y tan valiosa, él era como un mito en Hogwarts.

A pesar de que en ese momento no quería tener problemas con Riddle, sabía que algún día tendrían algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Se había enterado que él estaba reclutando a gente para un tipo de "grupo", el cual él no quería ni oler, y tampoco Alphard. Y como Hermione también estaba en contra del chico prodigio de Hogwarts, de seguro no se uniría a él, ¡por fin alguien que estaba del lado de los buenos!

— ¿Desde cuándo estás allí? —Preguntó Alphard. Hermione lo miró y pensó un poco, frotándose la pera.

— ¿Un par de semanas, puede ser? —Hermione rió levemente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—, las cosas han sido algo ásperas con Riddle. Me subestimó y lo subestimé, así se dieron las cosas —recordó en encontronazo que habían tenido ese mismo día.

Alphard le habló.

— ¿Y cómo murieron tus padres?

Antonin le golpeó fuertemente el brazo reprochándole su falta de tacto con la mirada.

—No hace falta que contestes si no quieres, Hermione…

Ella los observó sonriendo levemente y con los ojos un poco aguados por recordar a su familia. No, ellos no estaban muertos, seguían viviendo sus vidas, allá en el futuro. Pero nunca los volvería a ver…

—Les tuve que borrar la memoria. Fue horrible.

Frunció levemente el ceño con la mirada fija en su taza de té, el cual se encontraba revolviendo. Se levantó de su silla. Ya se había acostumbrado a pensar y hablar de su pasado sin que le afectase demasiado, aunque le había costado mucho en un principio.

— ¿Quieren acompañarme al Callejón Diagon? —Eso sí, esperaba no encontrarse nuevamente con Riddle. Él seguramente estaría rondando por el Callejón Knockturn—, necesito comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. Aunque... —Se frotó la nuca con molestia—. Se me olvidó la carta en mi habitación…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos al... orfanato?

Antonin seguía pensando en el hecho de que esos dos estuvieran juntos en ese lugar, más por el hecho de que no se llevaban bien que digamos. Estaba seguro de que Tom Riddle alguna vez le haría daño y más por esos repentinos cambios de humor que tenía.

—Sólo nos apareceremos allí, tomaré la carta y de vuelta al Callejón Diagon, ¿vendrán o no? —Les tendió su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano dejaba el dinero en la mesa. Ellos se observaron entre sí y procedieron a tomar el brazo, curiosos de que ella pudiera aparecerse. Si no se equivocaban, eso lo aprenderían en sexto o séptimo año, ¡y apenas estaban en cuarto!

Pronto se aparecieron en la habitación de ella. Hermione prefería estar con esos dos y no andar sola: no con Riddle suelto y fastidiado, primero él se tendría que tranquilizar. Porque si Riddle comenzaba el juego ella no podría detenerse, y probablemente los dos terminarían en San Mungo.

—La verdad es que me imaginé otra cosa —comentó Alphard, observando con detenimiento su alrededor. Pues eso no era muy similar a los techos cubiertos de telarañas y muchos bichos peludos, lo que se había imaginado de un orfanato muggle.

—La habitación de Riddle es la de al lado, para mi mala suerte —informó Hermione, mientras les señalaba con la mirada la puerta del baño, buscando agachada la carta de Hogwarts en uno de los cajones de su mesita de luz, los cuales estaban todos cubiertos con hechizos. Mantenía muchas cosas de valor allí, incluyendo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y unos libros del futuro achicados, entre otros.

Antonin estaba algo preocupado con esa situación. Hermione no era una gran conocida suya, pero en poco tiempo le había tomado cariño o confianza, como quisiera llamarle. Además de que le gustaba su personalidad y estar con ella era igual o mejor que estar con Alphard, sin querer despreciarlo obviamente. Había algo más allá que no comprendía en ese asunto: Hermione no podía odiar a Riddle en tan poco tiempo, era simplemente imposible. Él tenía la fachada de parecer un angelito frente a sus profesores y las demás casas, aunque con sus compañeros era otra cosa. Todos en Slytherin sabían que él era una persona sumamente malvada, y la mayoría apoyaba esa ideología que tenía, todos a excepción de ellos dos.

Dudaba que en Hogwarts hubiera personas que supieran que Riddle vivía en un orfanato, era una información muy valiosa. Observó de nuevo a Hermione, que se encontraba hablando con Alphard ya con la carta de Hogwarts en sus manos. Ella era extraña, no expresaba sus emociones como lo hacían las demás chicas de Hogwarts. Escondía algo, no era estúpido, probablemente también Alphard se había dado cuenta.

Comenzó a dudar de las acciones de la primera vez que se encontraron, ella casi se había puesto a llorar al ver a Dumbledore. Y Antonin no creía en las casualidades, allí había gato encerrado.

—Hermione, ¿a qué escuela has ido? —Le preguntó de pronto Antonin, mirándola con interés.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, planteándose la respuesta. ¿Por qué de repente, él se encontraba tan serio? Dolohov era inteligente, y por lo que había visto Alphard se parecía mucho a él.

—A ninguna.

¿Quién no iba a ningún colegio? Sólo ella. Dumbledore, a pesar de no ser el director, era el que decidía la mayoría de las cosas. Estaba seguro de que Hermione había tenido que encontrarse con Dumbledore en algún momento para ser aceptada en Hogwarts. Y eso tendría que haber sido… ¿Antes, o después de la primera vez que se habían encontrado, en el Caldero Chorreante?

Antonin no veía nada bueno en aquella situación. Quizá lo estaba exagerando todo, imaginándolo también. Tragó grueso mientras fulminaba con la mirada la puerta que seguramente daba a la habitación de Riddle. Con aquél chico nada era una exageración.

.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo y actualizado el fin de semana como había dicho en el capítulo anterior. Como saben, quería llegar a que mis dos historias tuvieran la misma cantidad de caps para que así vayan a la misma "altura".

ACTUALIZARÉ TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA SIN EXCEPCIÓN, los sábados.

Gracias por leer y la cajita de comentarios no muerde, gracias a Pelusita Black por los reviews ^^ me animas mucho!


	6. Lo que sea menos ordinaria

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo VI- Lo que sea menos ordinaria**

* * *

— ¿Por qué tomas todo eso? No lo dice en la lista...

Alphard observó todos los frasquitos con diferentes colores y consistencias que Hermione había tomado. Estaban en la droguería y necesitaban algunos elementos para pociones; los dos ya no podían soportar el olor a huevos pasados y repollos podridos. Estaba deseando largarse de allí, pero Hermione seguía inspeccionándolo todo y él no tenía oportunidad para escaparse.

—Para hacer algunas pociones, por si acaso —tomó una pequeña caja de bezoars que había al costado de unas pociones de dudosa procedencia, todo era de dudosa procedencia. Hermione intentaba no comprar muchas cosas extrañas, no quería que ellos sospecharan demasiado. Había visto un díctamo por allí, un pequeño frasco como el que ella alguna vez había tenido y había curado el hombro de Ron. El díctamo estaba un poco escondido entre otras cosillas de allí y seguramente una persona había hecho eso para comprarlo luego, mala suerte porque había llegado ella primero. Un poco emocionada por haber encontrado tal objeto, Hermione colocó en frasquito dentro de la pequeña cesta que colgaba de su antebrazo.

Alphard se había ido de su lado hacía unos segundos, intrigado por lo que estaría haciendo Antonin.

— ¿Esencia de díctamo, eh?

Oh, de nuevo esa voz. ¿De dónde mierda había salido Riddle, desde cuando se encontraba allí con ellos? Galantemente él se acercó hasta ella arrebatándole con cuidado el frasco de la canasta. Hermione no se arriesgó a tomarlo de vuelta ya que con un mal movimiento podría romperlo y no volvería a encontrar uno en meses.

Él pasó la mirada del objeto entre sus manos hacia el rostro de ella, examinando con detenimiento cada una de sus facciones, terminando al hacer contacto visual. Pensó que tenía lindas pecas.

—Riddle…

—Granger…

Estaban detrás de una gran estantería, por lo que Alphard y Antonin no podían verlos. Podía escucharlos hablar pues el lugar era muy silencioso. No sabía si llamarlos para que acudieran a ella y la salvaran, pero tampoco quería que vieran a Riddle y se preocuparan, ¡y ella tampoco era una damisela en apuros!

—Me quedaré con el díctamo por ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño y para evitar una confrontación como la de la mañana extendió amablemente su mano para recibir el objeto pero no fue así. Hermione estaba un poco extrañada por su actitud. No era tonto, sabía que no vería otra vez aquél frasco en mucho tiempo, y la misma situación era con ella. Necesitaba ese frasco, era mejor que lo tuviera ella al Heredero de Slytherin. Hermione intentó arrebatarle el frasquito pero él lo escondió rápidamente en su espalda, esperando con mala cara otra acción.

—Espero no tener que repetirlo, Granger —habló bajito él, observando a los dos chicos por entre las estanterías. Volvió la mirada hacia ella algo serio—. La esencia de díctamo es mía.

—No eres el único que lo necesita, Riddle. Ya dámela, la tomé primero.

Voldemort frunció el ceño mientras examinaba con la mirada qué más llevaba en la canasta. Él dirigió su mano hasta una cajita que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero Hermione actuó rápido y lo detuvo por el antebrazo. Él no tuvo tiempo ni de fulminarle con la mirada.

—Hermione —llamó Antonin, quien se asomó por el pasillo y se sorprendió de ver allí a Riddle. Se miraron un par de segundos, él intentando no provocarlo y Voldemort demostrándole todo su desprecio, aunque su rostro era de lo más inexpresivo. Estaba seguro de que había interrumpido algo muy importante, pero a él le iba y le venía. Antonin pasó la vista a la mano de Hermione que estaba deteniendo el brazo de Riddle por sobre la canasta.

Cuando Tom intentó soltar con su otra mano el agarre que le provocaba Granger, ella aprovechó para tomar el frasquito, todo en un segundo. Tom no cabía de la sorpresa ante su rapidez.

—Suerte con el díctamo Riddle —le susurró Hermione, alejándose con el premio entre sus manos. Con una sonrisa estampada en la cara reflexionó sobre lo bien que se sentía ganarle a Riddle. ¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? No, no estaba bien, para nada. Pero le gustaba hacerlo y por lo tanto seguiría con eso. Al menos hasta que llegara a Hogwarts y tuviera la ayuda de Remus y Tonks, quienes la controlarían un poquitín más.

El encontronazo, al contrario de lo que había creído en el comienzo, le había alegrado el día. Se sentía muy bien.

Miró a Antonin y le guiñó un ojo, diciéndole que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Él no le hizo caso, la tomó del antebrazo delicadamente por sobre la túnica y la llevó hasta la caja. Allí pagó todo lo que se había llevado, Alphard había pagado por ella alguno de sus ingredientes, y aunque ella quiso devolverle el dinero él no lo aceptaba. A pesar de ser un Black, era bastante cortés. Su apariencia y su personalidad le hacían recordar a Sirius, pero a él por cosas del destino no lo había llegado a conocer mucho. Con suerte los dos habían cruzado un par de palabras, casi ninguna en su estancia en Grimmauld Place. A pesar de eso reconocía que él ejercía su papel de padrino a la perfección.

Mientras, Antonin no le había dirigido la palabra hasta estar a metros de distancia del local. Hermione intentó tomarse en serio la situación. Aunque no quería hacerlo mucho, no quería recordar que luego tendría que estar en el orfanato con un Riddle algo rabiado. Estaba considerando lo de colocar un par de hechizos.

— ¿Qué estaba buscando Riddle?

—Esencia de díctamo. No te preocupes, no me hizo nada. No me hará nada —intentó tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Él es… no lo conoces. Eres nueva y…

Antonin se calló, volviendo su mirada al frente. Ya se lo había dicho varias veces, ¿tenía que repetirlo? Lo mejor era dejarla con todo eso. No era de su incumbencia y además, ¿por qué actuaba tan protector?

—Que sea nueva Antonin, no significa que no sepa sobre él. Sé con quién me estoy metiendo. Y no me importa, créeme —_si supieran_, le hubiera gustado agregar…

Hermione intentaba que no se preocuparan, a pesar de recién haberse conocido. Les había tomado mucha confianza en ese pequeño período de tiempo. Alphard le recordaba, también, en cierta manera a Ron, y Antonin, en ese caso, se parecía más a Harry. Aunque uno un poco más precavido y perspicaz, al parecer.

Pensó que los tres se acoplaban realmente bien.

Antonin bufó y siguió caminando, rumbo a Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Alphard le había pasado la lista de Hermione, pues como ellos necesitaban las mismas cosas las compraban juntos. Hermione les había encogido las bolsitas para que pudieran caber en un bolsillo sin problemas.

Alphard simplemente los había estado observando todo el rato, curioso. Cuando ellos habían discutido, podrían haber pasado muy bien por una pareja. Era amigo de Antonin desde primer año, y no muchas veces lo había visto atraído a una mujer de esa manera tan espontánea y sincera.

Pero Hermione era distinta, hasta él lo reconocía. La había conocido ese mismo día y también le había gustado... Reconocía que era raro que Hermione estuviera enemistada con Riddle, pues absolutamente todas caían a sus pies… eso no era normal.

_Todo_ era raro, toda esa situación. Haciendo las compras con una extraña no tan extraña, quien les enseñaba hechizos y era bastante peculiar. Además, ¿para qué necesitaría Riddle la esencia de díctamo? Había escuchado hablar alguna vez de ella. Era para curar heridas, y si se aplicaba rápido, podía dejar sin cicatriz, lo que era muy bueno. ¿En qué mierda se estaba metiendo Riddle?

Mirándolos nuevamente, pensó que no quería que Antonin se encariñara con ella. Le daba mala espina; sí, era muy buena, amable y todo eso. Pero era muy rápido, ¿una chica nueva en la escuela, que no estuviera atraída hacía Riddle? Pft. Ésta al contrario, lo odiaba.

Se suponía que debía estar cegada por sus múltiples facetas de seducción y amabilidad. Pero Hermione no lo había conocido en Hogwarts, sino que en su orfanato. Ahí debía de ser muy distinto. Demasiado distinto para que ella no cayera en su fachada.

Aunque también cabía la opción de que en el orfanato quizá Riddle actuase con su fachada, igual que en Hogwarts. Entonces, quedaba la opción de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que Tom Riddle era falso, de que él era un ser malvado.

Estaba tan enredado con sus pensamientos que no sabía qué creer.

Entraron los tres a Madame Malkin en silencio. Todos sumidos en sus pensamientos y todos referidos a cierta persona.

— ¡Alphard, cuánto tiempo! —una señora media regordeta se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla, mostrando su blanquecina dentadura perfecta. Él le correspondió el saludo amablemente. La mujer se giró hacia el otro chico—. Y tú, Antonin, ¿qué te sucede? Estás con una cara...

Él sonrió de manera algo falsa. La mujer siempre era buena con ellos y no quería verla malhumorada a causa de su comportamiento. La señora miró con interés a Hermione, que estaba al lado de Antonin.

—Esta vez han venido con compañía, ¿eh? Y vaya qué compañía…

Con una sonrisa gigante observó el cuerpo de Hermione, que estaba cubierto por una simple túnica que reconocía, era de su tienda. Pero… ella no la había visto ingresar alguna vez, debía haberla comprado esos días que había estado enferma. Separó los brazos de Hermione de su cuerpo y sonrió, palpando la cintura de la chica.

— ¿Por qué esconder esta escultura tras tanta ropa, linda? Ven, ven...

La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a otra sección, en donde comenzó a sacarle su túnica con rapidez y práctica mientras le preguntaba muchas cosas. Los dos chicos rieron levemente: aquella mujer nunca cambiaría.

—Cada vez que viene Walburga, a Madame se le suben los ánimos. Y ahora también con Hermione. ¿Crees que se lleven bien, ella y mi hermana?

Antonin lo miró como si estuviera haciendo un maleficio imperdonable, el mismísimo Avada Kedavra. No sabía si reír o sentirse mal por lo que Alphard acababa de insinuar.

— ¿Tu hermana y Hermione? Ni en sueños, no se parecen en nada —Alphard pensó un poco en lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. Si, era verdad que no se parecían, pero... —. Además tú sabes que Walburga es muy celosa. Si te ve con una mujer a menos de un metro de distancia ten por seguro que no se olvidará. Oh no, no se olvidará...

Antonin revisaba alguna túnica que le gustara, aparte de las que tenía que comprar para Hogwarts. Por ahora no había encontrado ninguna...

Volteando a ver de vez en cuando a Hermione, recordó a una chica que una vez había coqueteado con Alphard. La pobre sólo le había hablado, y luego ese mismo día en la cena, le había explotado un postre en la cara. Luego de eso la Hufflepuff se había cambiado de escuela. Y creía que, quizá, intentarían hacer lo mismo con Hermione.

—Pero ella... —continuó Alphard con su cháchara mientras se sobaba la barbilla con una de sus manos, pensativo—. Como me quiere tanto... si yo intentara explicarle... entendería.

—Yo creo que no —Antonin tomó una de las túnicas para examinarla pero la volvió a dejar en su lugar, desaprobándola—. Sabes que tu hermana es algo paranoica con ese tema y probablemente no cambie. Sigue siendo una arpía… —inquirió más bajito, provocándole una risa al Black.

A Alphard no le importaba que él insultara a su hermana. Después de todo, se daba cuenta de que Walburga siempre había tratado mal a todos menos a él y a Lucretia, en ciertos casos. Antonin, pese a que era su mejor amigo, siempre recibía insultos por parte de ella. Debían ser cosas de chicas adolescentes... sí, eso debía ser.

—Pero que no se parezcan en nada no significa que no puedan simpatizar —intentó convencerse nuevamente—. Es decir, los opuestos se atraen o algo así, ¿no? Después de todo convivirán en la misma habitación cuatro años más —suspiró sentado tranquilamente en el mostrador, mirando algún punto fijo del suelo—. Supongo que debe ser tiempo suficiente para que Walburga cambie de opinión…

Antonin se preguntó curioso por qué su amigo estaba tan empeñado en que esas dos se llevaran bien. Decidió contestar sus incoherencias.

—O para que la odie más, quién sabe.

.

Toby caminaba a paso tranquilo por el Callejón Diagon, mirando con detenimiento cada escaparate y preguntándose cuánto valía cada cosa. No tenía prisa y tampoco quería apresurarse en su trayecto al orfanato. Le dolía bastante la cabeza y por eso había salido a tomar aire sin invitar a Hermione, además de que necesitaba despejarse.

Suspiró mientras sus manos volvían a sus bolsillos en su ropa muggle. Estaba preocupado por... Hermione, sí. La había dejado sola en el orfanato, bueno... con Riddle, pero era lo mismo que estar sola.

Sonrió levemente apresurando el paso. El viento le sacudió algunos mechones de su pelo negro, por suerte no lo tenía muy largo, le gustaba así.

Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver una cara que conocía bien por la ventana de Madame Malkin. _Pensando en Hermione, _se dijo riendo. De casualidad había mirado dentro de la tienda y la había visto. Ella se estaba probando varias túnicas por obligación de la mujer rechoncha que tenía al lado, la que llevaba puesta le sentaba realmente bien.

Decidió sorprenderla. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el local sin hacer ruido. Agradecía que no hubiera una campanita que avisara que había entrado. Se quedó observando a su amiga un par de segundos, embelesado. La túnica que acababa de probarse con un toque de varita le sentaba genial. Era azul y hacía contraste con su piel pálida. Cuando la dueña del local se dirigió hacia una parte a buscar más prendas (completamente entusiasmada), aprovechó para acercarse por detrás de Hermione. Rápidamente por detrás le tapó los ojos con sus dos manos y sonrió.

—Supongo que me has echado de menos todo el día, ¿no? —le habló cerca de su oreja.

Ella sonrió mientras se daba vuelta. En un principio había pensado que tal vez podía ser Antonin o Alphard, pero no tenían demasiada confianza y no se atreverían a tocarla. Además, las voces no se parecían en nada.

Hermione rió levemente y él procedió a devolverle la vista, quitándole sus manos de encima. Ella se dio vuelta.

— ¿Dónde habías ido? —Le preguntó. Tenía planeado presentarle a los dos Slytherins, sería muy descortés de su parte si no lo hacía. Ellos la habían acompañado a comprar las cosas para el colegio y de hecho le habían regalado un par de cosas. Sería realmente descortés si no lo hiciera.

—Vine a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts —explicó él—. Supongo que tú también, ¿no?

Hermione asintió, no quería hacer demasiado hincapié en el tema. Quería preguntarle por qué no le había llamado para que fueran juntos al Callejón Diagon, pero seguramente Toby tenía más cosas que hacer aparte de comprar las cosas de la lista, tampoco quería hostigarlo demasiado.

—Eh… ven conmigo.

Hermione le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, acercándose a los dos Slytherin que de lejos fulminaban a su amigo. Al estar más cerca de ellos notó cierto aire de tensión. Alphard y Antonin se mantenían súbitamente serios. Hermione decidió que era mejor hablar, pero Toby se le adelantó.

—Dolohov, Black. Qué grata sorpresa.

—Cooper —contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Hermione tragó grueso, maldita rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio en el que ellos se fulminaron con las miradas. Toby carraspeó audiblemente y retrocedió unos pasos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione -mirando en concreto a Black- y se despidió, yéndose tan rápido como había llegado. Toby le dijo que estaba ahí de paso y que la vería después (sin aclarar en el orfanato).

Hermione reconocía que él se había ido por el simple hecho de que Alphard y Antonin la estuvieran acompañando, y lo agradecía profundamente, ya que si no fuera así estaría pasando momentos muy tensos.

Miró por donde él se había ido y con un toque de su varita cambió su atuendo al que antes llevaba puesto, y pronto la túnica desaparecida de su cuerpo cayó en sus manos.

—Siento que se lleven mal —les comentó, pensativa. Ese año de verdad que sería muy largo…

Les guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa se dirigió a donde estaba Madame, la cual había estado viendo todo el enfrentamiento sin interrumpir. Al parecer la niña de cabellos castaños tenía más de un pretendiente, pobre. Los triángulos amorosos eran realmente confusos; ella no había tenido la oportunidad de tener alguno en su juventud, pero sabía que siempre había que terminar perdiendo a alguien por otra persona, y eso era completamente horrible.

Bueno, ese chico que acababa de abrazar a su clienta, también parecía ser muy apto. Ya lo había atendido ese día y había sido realmente cordial, pero no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Sonrió: Antonin o el otro, eran los dos muy amables, al menos Hermione podía elegir entre unas buenas opciones.

Al final ella acabó comprándose unas túnicas para Hogwarts, y algunas que le recomendó Madame. No quería tener cosas que nunca utilizaría, como unos vestidos que la señora le había estado mostrando y le había hecho probar de manera innecesaria. A pesar de eso no quería parecer desagradecida, así que los rechazó comprando más túnicas aún.

Los dos chicos también compraron sus cosas y se despidieron de Madame, al igual que Hermione. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y aún faltaban algunas tiendas por recorrer; Hermione prefería hacerlo rápido, pues no quería salir otra vez del orfanato. A menos que se juntara con Tonks y Remus, obviamente. Sería bueno verlos antes de que comenzara en Hogwarts, para aclarar sus pensamientos y comentarles todo lo que había sucedido en esas semanas. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ellos y le había resultado un poco duro dejarlos, de la manera en que tenía que estar la presencia de aquella pareja para que se sintiera completamente tranquila. La compañía de Toby los primeros días en el orfanato la había ayudado en demasía.

Hermione también agradecía que Antonin y Alphard no le preguntaran por Toby ni por Riddle. Estaban charlando sobre otras cosas, lo que fuera pero no eso.

Luego de pasarse por la tienda de lechuzas y comprarse una muy bonita similar a Hedwig, la última tienda fue Flourish y Blotts.

Eran demasiados libros por ver y muy poco tiempo el que tenía... Merlín se compadeciera de ella.

.

—Me pregunto por qué Antonin se tuvo que ir...

Comentó Hermione, sentada en una de las sillas del local e _investigando_ un libro. Se estaba convenciendo a sí misma de comprarlo o no, trataba sobre pociones. Si mal no recordaba, ninguna de ellas las había hecho en Hogwarts, el tomo era bastante viejo y mal cuidado, pero invaluable en su contenido... Sí, se lo llevaría…

Alphard encogió los hombros ante su pregunta, él no sabía nada de nada. Sentado arriba de una mesa mordiendo su pulgar, se encontraba imitándola, pues mientras Hermione leía se chupaba la punta de su dedo. No estaba seguro de si lo hacía a propósito o no, pero le divertía.

Él no tenía nada que hacer, así que prefería quedarse allí haciéndole compañía. Su casa siempre era un quilombo cuando sus familiares decidían juntarse, y él prefería no estar allí y evitarse los sermones acerca de que ellos eran más puros y de que a los muggles la tierra debía tragarlos.

Le gustó que Hermione tuviera cierta afición a los libros, a pesar de sorprenderlo un poco con esa cualidad. Él no era un fanático de ellos, pero le gustaba leer. De vez en cuando iba a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y se alquilaba un libro. Leyendo uno sobre pociones había sabido sobre la existencia de la esencia de díctamo, la cual Hermione había adquirido ese mismo día.

El silencio era cómodo y ninguno se esforzaba por hablar. Hermione no había estado en una situación así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Únicamente con Remus había tenido esa sensación de tranquilidad. Como siempre estaban con Tonks no había ni un segundo en el cual no estuvieran hablando, y ella solía irse a otro lado cuando de verdad necesitaba enfocarse en lo que leía.

Por eso lo estaba disfrutando. Pero llegaba a reconocer que ya había anochecido, y que pronto Flourish y Blotts cerraría. Cerró su libro, suspiró y lo colocó en su sección, que estaba al lado de Alphard. Dejó el tomo en su correspondiente estantería, obligándose a no comprarlo por espontáneas razones que desconocía. Luego se acercó al dueño que estaba detrás del mostrador, seguida muy de cerca por Alphard.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —le informó ella al dependiente, quien sólo rió levemente haciendo un ademán con la mano y dejándolos salir sin problemas. Oh, cómo le costaba dejar ese libro de pociones allí. Pero primero terminaría los que tenía pendientes, era un tipo de obligación que se imponía a sí misma.

Hermione miró de casualidad por la ventana del local y alcanzó a ver a Toby caminando rápidamente. Pensó que quizá podría ir con él pero descartó la opción de inmediato, pues estaba acompañando a Alphard.

Ya fuera del local, él le habló.

—Ve.

Ella giró su cabeza de inmediato en su dirección. Su amigo le señaló con los ojso a Toby, que se alejaba cada vez más— Que vayas, no hay ningún problema —reafirmó—. Creo que sería algún tipo de compensación porque hoy él haya tenido que irse, cuando estuvimos Madame Malkin, ¿no?

Alphard le guiñó un ojo, ella sólo le sonrió feliz y le dio unas débiles gracias. Sentía que debía compensar a Toby, como decía él.

Al no ver a Toby por delante, se decidió por adentrarse en la multitud. Pensándolo bien, Tob, era un nombre algo raro. Como el de una historieta, y sólo se le ocurrió pensar que sus padres habían sido bastante creativos cuando había sido la hora de elegir uno.

Gritó su apellido al verlo adelante, captando la atención de algunos magos en el trayecto, tampoco le importaba mucho. Toby, por suerte de ella, se dio cuenta que lo llamaban y se dio la media vuelta.

Al menos no tendría que correr más, reconoció mientras se acercaba a él. Eso sí, pasar por entre toda la gente era algo incómodo. Sujetó su varita para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente, recordando vagamente a Abraxas Malfoy. Juraba que la iba a recuperar, de algún modo. Esa varita era una pertenencia suya y no quería verla con alguien más que no fuera _ella_ y sólo _ella_.

Además, ¿y si le hacía algo?

Suspiró, ya estando al lado de Toby, que la miraba con una sonrisa. _Al parecer ha olvidado lo de hoy. Eso espero_.

— ¿Has estado todo el día en Flourish y Blotts? —él rió mientras fijaba su vista en el camino, viendo la tienda a lo lejos. Hermione distinguió que los ojos de Toby estaban algo rojos, ¿acaso el chico tenía alergias? O quizá debía ser por el sueño, recordaba que le había pasado el primer día en el orfanato, le había pasado Exactamente lo mismo.

—Obviamente —le respondió ella un poco tarde, volviendo a retomar la marcha—. Aunque no he comprado ningún libro… preferiría terminar los que tengo.

Toby rió un poco. A él también le gustaban bastante las bibliotecas...

Hermione había guardado todo lo que había comprado en el día en un pequeño bolso. Tenía otro, pero allí estaban las cosas de su pasado, y estaba segura de que no recordaría la mayoría (pues tenía lagunas mentales causadas por ella misma). Tendría que empezar a ver qué cosas tenía… sólo para curiosear.

— ¿Nos aparecemos? —él le extendió su antebrazo a Hermione, el cual ella tomó con gusto y un poco de miedo al no saber qué experiencia tenía él en apariciones. Toby sacó su varita y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Hermione. Se les hacía algo extraño viajar los dos juntos, obviamente era más fácil de a uno.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación de Hermione, ella habló primero.

—Preferiría no salir a cenar. No tengo ganas de recibir las indirectas de Aaron —Hermione comenzó a sacarse su túnica, apoyándola en una silla que había por allí—. Creo que Dumbledore ha sido demasiado permisivo al dejarnos hacer magia, ¿no? Aún así no me molesta —se sentó arriba de la mesa, como antes estaba Alphard. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que había pasado el día.

—En realidad, algo. A los menores nos permiten hacer magia en caso de riesgo, por la guerra de los muggles. No sé qué ha hecho en el orfanato, pero permite que el ministerio no sepa que utilizamos nuestras varitas. Creo que es porque llegaste tú más que nada.

Pensó en Dumbledore y en las últimas palabras de Toby. Ella había visto cómo el anciano había observado a Riddle aquél día, ¿acaso había perdido la esperanza en él desde esa época? Probablemente, muy probablemente. ¿Por qué intentaría ser bueno con alguien que nunca dejará de ser malvado?

—No lo conozco mucho... —intentó verlo desde otra perspectiva—. Pero es algo raro, ¿no? ¿Qué me dices de él?

Toby sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la pared y la observaba.

— ¿Qué puedo decir de el profesor Dumbledore? Creo que esconde muchas cosas. Yo tampoco lo conozco desde hace mucho, de hecho, sólo desde hace un año. Creo que ambos somos muy especiales, ¿no, Hermione?

Ella algo extrañada y dudosa lo observó.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lo miró de manera más detenida. ¿Especiales? Sí, ella por lo menos era especial. Alguien que no debía estar en ese tiempo, una intrusa.

Toby… él no era... especial. Dumbledore sabía que había algo extraño en ella y no sabía qué era, y por tal razón quería alejarla de Riddle. Dudaba, dudaba... Dumbledore siempre pensaba, en todo, cada uno de los detalles. Seguramente estaría torturándose en pensar cómo es que ella sabía Oclumancia, o en cómo había llegado al orfanato y con qué motivos. Pero tendría cosas más importantes que hacer. Ella aún no estaba en la mira, no completamente.

Por el momento Hermione no había cometido muchos actos sospechosos y por ende no estaba en la mira de Dumbledore. Él sabía que ella había hecho un simple Fumos. Se preguntó cómo era posible que Dumbledore no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Tom Riddle crearía un horrocrux en su plena nariz.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en Riddle. Le caía muy, muy mal.

—Entonces, si no bajas a cenar, te dejaré pensando sola. Suerte con eso.

Cerró la puerta luego de irse. Y, obviamente, dejó a Hermione pensando en eso.

Especiales, ¿eh?

.

Hola :) Espero que anden bien...

Yo aquí actualizando tal como lo pacté... gracias a los reviews, Pelusita Black en fanfiction y a Nataliasm en Potterfics :)

Nos leemos la próxima semana :3


	7. El aroma a canela produce insomnio

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo VII- El aroma a canela produce insomnio**

* * *

—… y este año habrá una nueva alumna que cursará cuarto año en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin o Gryffindor. Su nombre es y denle la bienvenida a: ¡Hermione Granger!

Absolutamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts hablaban por debajo del director Dippet, preguntándose quién era Hermione Granger. Los alumnos de cuarto año eran los que estaban un poco más interesados en eso. No había chica nueva en la sala, así que todos posaron su vista en la puerta del Gran Comedor, esperando con ansias la entrada de la chica misteriosa.

Antonin y Alphard se encontraban sentados casi al centro de la mesa de Slytherin, también observando cómo Hermione se colaba por entre las puertas, nada tímida. El silenció que se había instalado en el lugar era bastante tortuoso, pero Hermione sólo miraba la mesa de los profesores, a Dumbledore en especial, que le sonreía sinceramente en una muestra de apoyo. Siempre había tenido un poco de pánico escénico y esa no era la excepción. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, el centro de todas las miradas como lo había sido Harry alguna vez.

Se había puesto muy feliz al ver a Remus y Tonks ahí sentados, ellos intentaban disimular sus sonrisas. Oh, ¡los extrañaba demasiado, y ahora los tenía tan cerca! Luego de la cena iría con ellos: de inmediato. Tonks le había guiñado un ojo, mientras que Remus había reído bajito, ella supuso que no hacía falta utilizar un Legeremens para adivinar lo que pensaba.

Con una leve sonrisa y pasos algo más firmes, se dijo que los tres estarían juntos de nuevo.

Tragó grueso, siguiendo su camino hacia el taburete en el que reposaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pudo distinguir a Toby enviándole una sonrisa que le inspiró mucha confianza en sí misma. Se sentó en el banquillo que anteriormente había sido utilizado en la selección de los de primer año.

Hermione pudo distinguir a una profesora muy parecida a McGonagall, mucho más joven y más hermosa por supuesto: la mujer le colocó el sombrero, que le llegó hasta sus cejas. En su primer año le había tapado todos los ojos con mucha facilidad. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, cerró los ojos y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

_—Quiero estar en Slytherin._

Declaró ella, firme.

Hermione intentaba no revelarle nada a aquél objeto. Se encontraba haciendo Oclumancia y eso poco a poco la estaba cansando. Sabía que el Sombrero Seleccionador se encontraba en la oficina del director, y el propio director dudaba de ella así que...

Sabía que ese gorro viejo nunca le diría nada a Dumbledore, pero no quería arriesgarse al ver todo su plan frustrado.

_—Oh, Oclumancia. Se supone que debería inmiscuirme con libre albedrío en todos tus pensamientos y recuerdos, niña. Déjame verlos, así podré seleccionar tu casa debidamente._

Los alumnos en la sala estaban ansiosos por saber a qué casa iría la chica, Hermione Granger. Antonin esperaba que no fuera a Slytherin, rogaba por ello: le veía más pinta de Gryffindor, o en tal caso Ravenclaw. Pero no en Slytherin. ¡Maldición, no duraría nada allí, la destrozarían por completo!

Toby simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados, se mantenía expectante. Miraba con ilusión a su amiga desde su posición, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

_— ¿No se supone que el Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta nuestra opinión? __—_Hermione suspiró interiormente, no quería estar tanto tiempo frente de todos, comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómoda.

Al saber que el objeto ese no cambiaría su posición, Hermione se sintió muy frustrada.

_—Está bien… mira __todo lo que quieras, sombrero..._

El objeto, para su desesperación, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en responderle, cerrando los "ojos" con concentración y murmurándole cosas sin sentido. El sombrero sólo estaba pensando en cómo le gustaba aquella cabeza. Inundada de información y rebosada sentimientos, había emociones tan fuertes...

Además de poseer todo eso, también había cosas que una chica de su edad no debería saber. Así que ella, por fin, era Hermione Granger. Viajera del tiempo y una chica de diecinueve años. Era muy raro ver personas de otro tiempo, se había cruzado algunos en toda su estadía en Hogwarts... pero nadie tan maravilloso como ella.

_— ¿Acaso piensas que estando en Slytherin te será todo más fácil? Piensa bien, chica. Piénsalo detenidamente __—_al no recibir ninguna objeción por su parte, el sombrero procedió a hacer lo que la chica creía correcto_—. Suerte con tu misión, viajera del tiempo, me gustaría poder charlar contigo en otras ocasiones, por favor visítame en el despacho del director Dippet. ¡Ya nos veremos!_

_ —Hasta entonces..._¡SLYTHERIN!

Los de la casa de verde y plata hicieron una gran ovación, mientras que ella se acercaba a un alegre Alphard que le indicaba con palmaditas en qué parte del banco debía sentarse, entre Antonin y él. Ya estando allí, ella recibía algunas miradas que la hacían tensarse incómoda. Por un momento cruzó su vista con una chica de pelo negro y lacio que la quería despedazar con la mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido y había atravesado con su tenedor el apetitoso filete que tenía en su plato... pero... ¿Dónde había visto ese rostro?

—Y ahora, ¡que comience la cena! —declaró Dippet ansioso por volver a su lugar en la mesa de los profesores. Hermione miró hacia allí y divisó rápidamente a sus amigos.

Los dos comían con mucho ánimo. Se notaba que extrañaban los banquetes de Hogwarts, aunque en verdad, a la comida. En sus tiempos donde quedaban a la intemperie no habían tenido mucho alimento. Lo simple y llanamente necesario, y algunas veces hasta ni eso.

Suspiró con desgano enfocándose en su comida. Todo eso ya había pasado, ahora estaba en Hogwarts y tenía una misión que cumplir. Una misión que se iba a cumplir sí o sí.

— ¿No vas a comer? —Le preguntó Alphard sirviéndose algo de ensalada, distraído—. No le hagas caso a los que te están observando. Incluida mi hermana, está a las dos en punto —le indicó él con una sonrisa divertida, observándola con curiosidad.

Alphard no era tan brusco como ella creía en un principio. De hecho, acababa de demostrar que era bastante... sigiloso. Se sirvió al igual que él ensalada, tratando de analizar a la chica sin ser muy obvia. Estaba segura de que era la de pelo lacio y negro, no podía ser otra. ¿La que anteriormente la quería despedazar con la mirada? Sí, ella misma.

Se llevó un poco de ensalada a la boca y luego ató un par de cabos. La mujer que estaba en el cuadro de Grimmauld Place era Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius. Alphard era el hermano de ella. Esa mujer siempre le había caído mal, pues odiaba a los muggles y a las personas como ella, los nacidos de muggles, o sangre sucias como dirían la mayoría de los puros. Sentía y podía presentir que Walburga Black no sería nada bueno para su existencia. Se llevó un corte de carne a la boca antes de preguntar.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Hermione sabía que aún debía mantener las apariencias, sería completamente extraño que ella supiera el nombre de la hermana de Alphard y prefería evitarse momentos incómodos. Era algo molesto, pero con el tiempo se iría acostumbrando.

—Walburga. Creo que te agradará, al menos algo, Antonin en cambio dice que se odiarán a más no poder…

El susodicho, Antonin, estaba algo retraído en su asiento. Él sólo pensaba en el hecho de que ella había entrado a Slytherin. El pelinegro se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca, observando a Hermione charlar con Alphard. Luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, curioso por ver cómo se encontraba Toby con la noticia. Y allí estaba él, con una cara horrible, y realmente que estaba muy pálido. Supuso que los amigos a su alrededor le preguntaban qué le sucedía.

En cambio Antonin no paraba de preguntarse, ¿qué clase de relación tenía Toby con Hermione?

Bueno, la verdad no le interesaba y no tenía porqué saberlo, se dijo mientras volvía su mirada a sus amigos. Vamos, a penas la conocía, no podía preocuparse o interesarse tanto por ella… ¡Pero ya la consideraba su amiga!

Hermione se sintió de pronto muy incómoda. Comenzó a revolver nuevamente la comida en su plato, evitando levantar la mirada. Pero esa sensación era tan incómoda que se obligó a sí misma a buscar con la mirada a la persona que la estaba hostigando.

Investigó un poco la mesa de Slytherin, pues eran los que estaban más cerca y curiosos por ella. Algunos le devolvían la mirada y otros simplemente no se percataban de su mirada. Miró a la izquierda, en dirección a Alphard.

Varios asientos más allá de su amigo, había un chico que la observaba sólo a ella, no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, además de tensa. Ese chico... realmente la asustaba. La manera en que él la miraba la ponía con los pelos de punta, no comía y hacía caso omiso a todos los que le hablaban: parecía estar hipnotizado... y era... ¡de ella!

Él tenía, al igual que su cabello, sus ojos completamente negros y opacos. Se mordía el pulgar, con un codo apoyado en la mesa. Ese gesto le recordó a cuando Alphard y ella estuvieron en la librería, pero a pesar de ser la misma acción, la de ese chico le daba repugnancia, mucha repugnancia.

Lo relacionó bastante con la actitud que alguna vez Cormac McLaggen había tenido con ella, sólo que mucho más morbosa.

— Es Mulciber, y por cómo te observa, le atraes. No lo mires: si lo sigues haciendo lo empeorarás. Yo te digo no más...

Hermione asintió ante la aclaración del Black. Luego fijó su vista en Antonin, que distraído miraba la mesa de los profesores. Él en el Caldero Chorreante le había hablado de Mulciber, y no le gustaba para nada la descripción que anteriormente le había proporcionado.

Alphard le dio un par de tips para que Mulciber no se fijara tanto en ella. Algunos le parecían aceptables, mientras que con otros no estaba muy contenta, como con el de "haz todo lo que él diga, mientras no arriesgues... tanto. Le gustan las chicas que se resisten".

Había reído un poco ante alguno de sus comentarios, ya no le interesaba saber si el chico ese seguía mirándola.

No, no le interesaba. Le interesaba más el hecho de que ya había acabado el festín de bienvenida. El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que luego de la cena fuera a su despacho para tratar un tema importante del cual ella no tenía conocimiento, y maldición que le mataba la curiosidad.

Pero bueno, tendría una excusa para luego visitar a Remus y Tonks. Si la pillaba alguno de los prefectos o profesores diría que no sabía las reglas del colegio, fácil. Aunque en ese caso parecería una ignorante, ugh, y cómo odiaba que la trataran de ignorante.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros a la Sala común, Hermione?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras les decía que tenía que ir con Dumbledore.

—Está bien, luego nos veremos.

Hermione miró otra vez a la mesa de profesores. Allí Remus y Tonks se estaban levantando de sus asientos. Vio los labios de Remus modular varias veces en su dirección. _Mañana hablaremos más tranquilos_.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente y suspiró con desgano. Bueno, al menos podría despejarse y pasear libremente por el castillo, en vez de ir con ellos. Le sonrió a los dos, y algo apresurada se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor, que estaban completamente abarrotadas. Al ver una cabellera rubia a lo lejos que distinguió como la de Abraxas Malfoy, se preguntó cómo iba a recuperar su varita.

Rió levemente al pensar que si no era Draco, era el abuelo. Familia Malfoy contra ella, por los siglos de los siglos.

Con ese pensamiento bastante grato en la cabeza, intentó caminar rápido hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿sería el mismo que el de la profesora McGonagall? Tendría que subir muchas escaleras, en ese caso, pues se encontraba en una torre.

Agradeció el hecho de que no hubiera personas por los pasillos en que iba, y eso era porque no había ninguna Sala Común cerca, y en ese momento todos se dirigían hacia ellas.

Se le hacía más fácil estar sola.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esa Hermione? En su tiempo le gustaba socializar más. Aunque había tenido pocos amigos, eso tenía que reconocerlo... Ginny siempre había sido más sociable que ella.

Pero estaba muerta, pensó sin ganas y cabizbaja. Estaba muerta.

Todos muertos. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso, si la entristecía? Quizá después de todo sí era un poco masoquista…

Quitando una lágrima que amenazaba con asomarse de sus orbes, exhaló fuertemente. Se dijo que nadie moriría, pues ella lo podía evitar. Y lo evitaría.

Golpeó con decisión la puerta de lo que parecía ser el despacho de transformaciones, se guió por el que antes era de McGonagall. Distinguió desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de su profesor, diciéndole que pasara. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y la cerró tras de sí.

La oficina no era muy grande pero se le era muy cómoda. Intentó no escrutar mucho la habitación, había unos libros apilados en la estantería y otros bien acomodados. Se preguntó si podía llorar, todas sus emociones estaban a punto de colmarla, y aún no estaba acostumbrada a tener a Albus frente a ella. Era bastante doloroso.

Tras recibirla y que ella se sentara, le entregó un papelito. Tenía sus horarios. Hermione comenzó a verlos, el día siguiente tenía Pociones, Encantamientos, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Esas últimas dos eran opcionales. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué no le había comentado acerca de las materias optativas, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.

—Me tomé la libertad de elegir esas materias. Había algunas que no tenían cupo, como en el caso de Adivinación y Estudios Muggles... —esperó a ver la reacción de ella. Prosiguió—. Prefería no dejarla descontenta y elegía Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los profesores estarán dispuestos en darle cierto apoyo, ya que es nueva...

La miró detrás de sus anteojos media luna con una cara indescifrable que la hizo tragar grueso. Sí, su profesor había elegido bien. Prefería esas materias un millón de veces antes que Adivinación, la cual podía decir era una materia horrible e inútil.

Por un breve momento pensó que Dumbledore de alguna manera la estaba probando, no se le ocurrió el porqué.

Hermione quería irse lo más pronto de allí.

—Muchas gracias profesor, no tolero Adivinación —se atrevió a decir, observándolo con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta—. Entonces... ¿Quiere algo más?

Intentó no parecer descortés pero quería estar fuera de allí. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Dumbledore, sí, pero aún no era el momento.

—Quiero hablar sobre su habitación, y me gustaría conocer su opinión.

Hermione se preguntó porqué le decía eso, ¿acaso tendría la oportunidad de tener una habitación sólo para ella? Sintió un poco de entusiasmo respecto a esa idea.

—Prefiero no estar con las otras chicas de mi año. Es sólo cuestión de privacidad, no estoy acostumbrada a que me sea arrebatada. Suelo ser bastante cuidadosa respecto a eso, señor.

Dumbledore siguió pensando. ¿Estaba bien lo que él quería hacer? Lo había meditado demasiado, y tenía poco tiempo para decidir qué haría.

Sabía que Hermione era muy capaz, y pues él también quería probar qué tanto ella sabía. Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia no eran difíciles para él, pero según lo que comentaba el fantástico alumnado, no era una materia bastante... interesante. Había excepciones, sí, él sabía muy bien de algunas. Demasiado bien.

Tom Riddle apareció en su mente.

Suspiró profundamente, captando la atención de la chica. Oh, no podía decidirse.

La primera vez que vio a Hermione se quedó impactado. No en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando ella había ingresado en el orfanato. Sabía Oclumancia, lo que se suponía que no debía saber, ¡no una persona de tan corta edad!

Tom Riddle también sabía sobre la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia. Había aprendido mucho en poco tiempo, aunque el chico nunca se atrevería a usarla con él. No... no se atrevería, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Cuestión de privacidad? En tal caso, señorita Granger, estaría muy complacida de tener una habitación para usted sola.

Bingo. Hermione sonrió ampliamente, aunque intentó evitar que su felicidad saliera a flote. Iba a tener habitación propia. Eso nunca se lo habían concedido a nadie en la Torre de Gryffindor. Pero Dumbledore no concedía eso porque sí. No, no; lo conocía muy bien para saber que todo eso era parte de un plan. ¿Para saber más de ella, quizá? Se preguntó si había dudado entre su relación con Remus y Tonks. No, él no podía saber nada, ¡no pasaba ni un día desde que había ingresado al colegio!

—Me encantaría la idea. Podría -_podría_- convivir con las otras chicas de mi curso. Pero, ¿sabes? Estaría mejor en una habitación, _sola_.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente, pero ese gesto se desvaneció cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Hermione miró hacia ella, como intentando descubrir quién se podía hallar detrás de esa madera.

—Pase.

Y allí Hermione vio entrar a Tom Riddle. Se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito o eran simples casualidades esas, las de verse tan seguido. Vale decir que ella intentaba hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero al parecer no funcionaba. Pudo ver que Riddle estaba tan contento como ella de que Dumbledore los hubiera citado a los dos.

—Toma asiento junto a la señorita Granger, Tom.

Hermione no pasó desapercibido que él no había dicho "por favor", además de que le había llamado "Tom". Miró a Dumbledore, quien estaba observando algo desafiante a Riddle. Hermione, al momento en que Voldemort se sentaba, se levantó de su asiento para irse. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de él, eran unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Además, se sentía como las "sobras" de la escena. Aquellos dos no paraban de mirarse, vaya duelo de miradas.

—Bueno —tanteó ella—... creo que ya es hora de irme...

—No, no —interrumpió Dumbledore, volviendo su mirada hacia ella—. Están citados aquí por el mismo tema. Siéntese por favor, señorita Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño, vaya que ella había acertado mucho, mucho respecto a que todo eso era un plan de Dumbledore. Sí, pues era de esperarse, ¡estaban hablando de Dumbledore!

Suspirando con desgano y volviendo a su asiento, Hermione pensó en el motivo. ¿Acaso planeaba ponerlos en la misma habitación? Tragó grueso. Dumbledore no podía hacer eso, no tenía sentido, para nada...

—Me gustaría —_le gustaría_... repitieron los dos chicos en sus mentes—, claro que ustedes deciden, pero me gustaría que compartieran "habitación", por así decirlo.

—Profesor —intervino Hermione abruptamente—. Pensé que usted se refería a que tendría una habitación yo sola. En definición, sin compañía de ningún tipo, sea perro, monstruo o _este —_aclaró indignada, señalando a Riddle con el dedo_—._ Además, según recuerdo, las reglas prohíben que personas de distinto sexo duerman en la misma habitación.

_Chúpate esa, Dumbledore._

Albus sonrió levemente mientras se percataba de su pequeño error. El hombre pasó toda su atención hacia ella, ignorando por completo a su alumno más destacado. Obviamente al chico no le gustó nada.

—Y, ¿usted, señorita Granger, cómo sabe las reglas de Hogwarts?

Hermione tragó grueso mientras sus ojos se agrandaban levemente. Eso le pasaba por bocaza. Maldijo por primera vez en su vida el conocimiento de todas y cada una de las reglas de su colegio.

—Bueno... creo que es cuestión de lógica, ¿verdad?

Salvada. Cuestión de lógica, claro, no se lo creía ni ella, eso no había resultado convincente. Su plan de intentar pasar desapercibido frente a sus dos objetivos principales no estaba funcionando... de hecho, se estaba yendo a la mierda así bien pronto.

—Volviendo al caso, no compartirán una habitación, es algo más que eso. Me gustaría que lo vieran por ustedes mismos. Todas sus pertenencias están en el lugar, detrás del cuadro de Wendelin la Hechicera en las mazmorras. Creo que tendrás que guiar a la señorita Granger, Tom —lo observó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione de nuevo se preguntó si lo intentaba cabrear, pues parecía estar funcionando. Hermione nunca había visto a Riddle así de furioso, nunca—. Sólo les diré que el lugar es muy amplio. Pueden irse.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, sin saludar. Estaba concentrada en otras cosas, como en que compartiría habitación con Voldemort. Comenzaba a odiar a Dumbledore por hacerle eso, ¡O sea, la estaba condenando!

El viejo era demasiado... manipulador. Siempre lo había sido, ella lo sabía, había sido hasta odioso con Harry: Harry esto, Harry aquello. Pero había que reconocer que la mayoría de las cosas que hacía era por un bien mayor...

Suspiró por enésima vez, intentando caminar rápido. Se suponía que no debía saber dónde estaba ese cuadro. Se suponía que debía seguir a Riddle, así que intentaría dejar que él la alcanzara. Y así lo hizo.

Ninguno pronunció ninguna palabra. Nada de nada.

Tom sospechó cuando Dumbledore lo citó a su despacho, exactamente treinta minutos después de la cena. Fue explícito con ello. Y ya veía la razón: durante esa media hora había estado hablando con la chica Granger. Era obvio que Dumbledore nunca iba a hacer algo bueno por él: en realidad, intentaba arruinarle la vida todo lo posible. Pero él tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Por eso había "aceptado" vivir con la chica. Por supuesto que su profesor tenía un plan, uno que los involucraba a los dos.

Estaban llegando a las mazmorras. ¿De qué le serviría Granger? A él, ella también le parecía alguien algo... extraña. Habían ciertas cosas que no cuadraban, pero nada del otro mundo. Sabía sobre la Oclumancia y posiblemente Legeremancia. Había tomado la esencia de díctamo, cuando él le había dicho que se la entregara. Frunció en ceño, intentando no mirarla de reojo. ¿Era mejor enseñarle quién era él de verdad, o esperar a que ella se diera cuenta?

Cuando divisó por fin el cuadro de Wendelin la Hechicera, se le acercó. Había varias personas dentro del cuadro: todas con distintos aspectos. Algunas eran niñas y otras eran mujeres mayores, también habían adultas. Todas estaban haciendo algo, hasta que una niña de coletas rubias que llevaba una muñeca quemada los señaló.

—¡Gente a la vista!

—Son los chicos de los que el viejo nos habló —contestó una chica pelirroja que estaba acostada en el piso, tenía su pelo quemado. Al parecer todas las féminas del cuadro poseían algún objeto quemado.

—¿Qué esperan para darnos una contraseña?

La que habló pareció ser la "líder", ya que todas las mujeres pararon sus chácharas. Ella era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises, que tenía una expresión de fastidio. Estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolos alternativamente.

—Los secretos de las artes más oscuras.

Hermione frunció el ceño en dirección a Riddle, quien seguía mirando el cuadro. ¡Tan odioso! Y no, la contraseña no iba a ser esa. Wendelin pasó de observar a Riddle para mirarla a ella.

—La contraseña, a pedido del profesor Dumbledore, debe ser aceptada por los dos.

Tom maldijo mentalmente al viejo. Y allí empezaba...

—No —Hermione esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Riddle, a pesar de que dentro de ella fluía miedo por contrariarlo—. Nada relacionado con las Artes Oscuras.

Wendelin estaba algo sorprendida por la contraseña que el chico quería elegir. Bueno, no era nada de otro mundo que alguien se interesara por la Magia Oscura. Lo único que esperaba era que no se tardasen tanto en decidir, quería irse a dormir. Ese viejo les había dicho que por segunda vez iba a tener huéspedes.

Al parecer no iba a ser tan aburrido como ella había creído en un principio. Esos a primera vista eran bastante peculiares. El chico estaba perfectamente arreglado: su cabello, el uniforme, sus facciones perfectas. Sí, era guapo, pero por dentro parecía basura. ¿Y ella? Todo lo contrario, podía ver. ¿En qué había pensado Albus al ponerlos en una misma habitación? Esos dos juntos parecían una explosión.

BOOM. Y no quería ver sus aposentos incinerados, no...

—Será esa la contraseña. Ahora déjame pasar.

Tom Riddle no quería dirigirle la palabra a Hermione. Le parecía algo innecesario, una perdida de su preciada saliva.

—No me hables como si fuera tu igual, niño.

—Pársel, ¿de acuerdo? —interrumpió Hermione, intentando parar la disputa entre la hechicera y el mago. Prefería esa palabra a otras.

Wendelin lo observó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el asintió lentamente. Sabía que no podría llegar a un acuerdo con Granger, así que eso le parecía bien. Aunque admitía, podía llegar a admitir que estaba algo ansioso por ver el lugar.

La hechicera, tras darles un breve vistazo, les dio el paso. Tom entró primero, pero Hermione prefirió darle las gracias al cuadro. Wendelin sólo le había sonreído y le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ese chico, pues le daba mala espina.

Al entrar vio algo completamente distinto a lo que se imaginaba. Era una gran sala en forma de medialuna, completamente amueblada y con una gran alfombra verde en el centro. Había unos sillones de color negro frente a la flameante hoguera de la chimenea. Podía decir que era mucho más grande que la sala común de Gryffindor. Se preguntó porqué Dumbledore les había dado algo tan lujoso.

Había tres puertas, una en la izquierda, otra en el centro y la última a la derecha. Supuso que la del centro sería, quizá, un baño. Las de los costados eran las habitaciones. Prefirió no entrar a ninguna, pues no quería toparse con Riddle. Habían varias estanterías vacías, le dieron ganas de llenarlas todas con sus libros.

Pero obviamente, eso no podía ser. No quería compartir sus libros con Voldemort. Que cada uno se quedara con los suyos.

Suspiró. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Se internaría en su habitación cada vez que regresase de las clases. Intentaría tener el menor contacto posible con Riddle.

Exacto.

Fue en dirección a la habitación izquierda, convenciéndose de que Voldemort no estaría allí. Sonrió al ver que el cuarto estaba vacío: esa debía ser su habitación. Se arrojó sobre su cama con una sonrisa: oh, era tan mullida... tan Hogwarts.

Pronto cayó dormida, no se había sacado ni la túnica. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho, estaba cómoda.

_Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron, Sirius y Luna Lovegood, a orillas del lago negro. Sirius estaba contando una de sus anécdotas como merodeador, mientras que Luna le preguntaba muchas cosas. Cuando comenzaba a atardecer vieron a lo lejos a Harry: estaba junto a Hagrid._

_Hermione quiso levantarse para alcanzarlos, pese a que ellos se le estaban acercando. Harry le gritó algo de lejos, pero ella no podía escucharlo. Pronto sintió cómo algo le golpeaba la cabeza._

—Sal de mi habitación.

Omitió el "ahora". No quería cabrearse, pero el encuentro con Dumbledore le había hecho estar algo así como más sensible a las molestias. Tenía que ver la cara de culo del viejo todos los días. La cara que sólo le dedicaba a él. Ugh.

Hermione se desperezó un poco, incorporándose levemente. Intentó aclarar su vista y vio con algo de miedo de quién se trataba. Tom Riddle estaba tranquilamente sacándose su túnica, la cual pronto dejó colgado en un ganchito de la pared. Segundos después colgó su saco.

Claro que no. Él era el que estaba en_ su_ habitación. Hermione procedió a hablar, viéndole desabotonar su camisa botón por botón, ¿es que acaso no podía detenerse?

—Debería decirlo yo. Es mi habitación. Sal.

Riddle paró lo que estaba haciendo para fruncir levemente el ceño, señalándole con la mirada el baúl que había a la derecha de la cama. Hermione lo hizo, y pudo ver su claro error. Tenía grabado las letras "T.M.R."

Ella se levantó calladita, tirando al piso el libro con el cual Riddle la había golpeado. Distinguió que claramente el libro era uno de ella, ¿acaso _él_ se había atrevido a revisar_ su_ maleta? Oh, esa se la pagaría bastante caro.

Al salir dando un portazo, Tom le dijo que no se atreviera a entrar más allí.

Él comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de su baúl, haciendo levitar las cosas y guardándolas en sus lugares. Había una pequeña estantería en una pared, así que allí fue colocando todos los tomos que tenía, que iban desde la Magia Oscura hasta Encantamientos. Por supuesto que los estantes no eran tan grandes y espaciosos como los que había en la sala de estar, pero era suficiente. Nunca compartiría sus cosas con nadie.

Luego de hacerlo fue a acostarse. Tardó en dormirse debido al perfume que estaba impregnado en las sábanas: maldita canela.

.

Y aquí estoy yo después de ¿cuántas semanas?

Sólo sé que saben que yo sé que ustedes quieren matarme xd

Saludos! Y para los que leen PAI, ya tengo terminado el cap y sólo me hace falta corregirlo, así que dentro de poquito lo verán por acá.


	8. Plan de convivencia y bombones

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo VIII- Plan de convivencia y bombones**

* * *

Hermione se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Luego de darse un baño -que lo tenía bien merecido, comenzó con sus libros. En esa pequeña estantería de su cuarto no iban a caber ni la tercera parte. ¿Acaso tendría que poner los más importantes, los del colegio?

Estaba claro que no colocaría sus libros del futuro: no iba a correr el riesgo de que Riddle u otra persona los encontrase.

—Tienes muchos libros, ¿me dejarías echarles una ojeada?

Hermione frunció el ceño inmediatamente, sin darse la vuelta. Descubierta.

Tragó grueso y miró a la persona intrusa… o no tan intrusa.

— ¿Wendelin? —La susodicha asintió orgullosa de saberse nombrada. Ella se sentó en la cama de Hermione, observando la habitación con bastante intriga

— ¡Pero tú eres un cuadro! ¡Un cuadro no… no puede hacer eso!

Hermione no cabía en su estupor.

—Yo puedo salir de mi pintura cuando se me cante, linda —le informó ella algo impasible.

—Hermione Granger —se apresuró en aclarar. Mucho no le gustaba ser llamada 'linda'...

Volviendo a su cháchara y ahora algo más tranquila, Wendelin agregó: —Obviamente, ahora no me encuentro en mi pintura. Están mis otras _yo_.

Hermione la siguió observando con curiosidad, estaba tomando uno de sus libros y se disponía a leerlo. Ella… no era un fantasma. De hecho su figura no estaba difuminada para nada, tampoco alterada. Sus ojos eran tan vivos como los de ella. No flotaba como lo hacían Myrtle o el Barón Sanguinario.

Wendelin dejó el libro que había estado husmeando de vuelta en la cama.

—Los demás no pueden hacer lo mismo que yo. Claro que pueden ir de cuadro a cuadro sin que les suceda nada, pero nunca podrán salir de ellos. Yo he sido instalada mucho después que la mayoría de los cuadros de Hogwarts: por lo tanto me dieron esta habilidad. Puedo vagar por todo el castillo a toda hora. Es GE-NI-AL.

Le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente se levantó de la cama. Llevaba la misma ropa de cuando la había visto en el cuadro.

— ¿Sólo yo puedo verte? —se le ocurrió preguntar. Wendelin estaba bastante predispuesta a contestar sus preguntas.

—Todos los que pasen por mi cuadro podrán. Ahora, sólo el chico ése y tú pueden verme. Por ejemplo: si yo voy por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ningún estudiante además de ustedes sabrán que estoy allí. ¡Ah! También está Dumbledore, Peeves, los fantasmas y… algunos elfos domésticos.

Hermione asintió, continuando con su tarea de colocar sus libros en los estantes. Había decidido no seguir patrón alguno, que estuvieran en cierta manera "desacomodados". Usualmente los acomodaba por autor pero…

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Hermione la observó curiosa—. Si no estoy siendo muy entrometida, claro.

—Diecinueve recién cumplidos. Hace siglos, claro.

Hermione sonrió interiormente. Le agradaba tener compañía allí, ya que dudaba si a ese lugar podría entrar alguien más. Le gustaría traer a Tonks pero sabía que nunca sucedería: nadie además de Riddle y ella tenían que saber la contraseña. No quería cabrear a Riddle, así que de ninguna manera sería objetivo de su cólera por ningún motivo. Tenía que ser precavida y pensaba tomárselo con seriedad (cosa que no había hecho esos últimos días, en especial en el orfanato). No había pensado en si quería ser su amiga o enemiga: necesitaba el consejo de Remus y Tonks para ello. Obviamente consultaría todas sus decisiones con ellos dos.

Wendelin se aclaró la garganta pasando su vista de la estantería hacia los ojos miel de ella.

—Al niñito también le gusta leer. Tiene muchos libros.

—Su nombre es Riddle. Bueno, Tom Riddle. Es algo antipático, ¿verdad?

Wendelin rió un poco y levemente. Había salido de la habitación del chico porque quería saber cómo era Hermione, así que no habían platicado durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Antipático? No sé si esa sería la palabra correcta para definirlo. Yo diría que _curioso_… y algo inocentón al hacer sus preguntas.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, mirando a Wendelin con los ojos llorosos. Se sostuvo el estómago, oh, era un buen chiste. Lo tendría en cuenta.

— ¡Curioso e inocentón! Esos serían calificativos dignos de Luna Lovegood. Oh, Tom Riddle inocente, ¡Merlín, ampárate de mí!

Se imaginó a Lord Voldemort con la revista El Quisquilloso al revés, mirándola cual Luna Lovegood. Tragó grueso y suspiró, borrando todo rastro de las anteriores risas. No debía haber hecho eso. Inocencia no era una palabra para decir así sin más.

Luna era su amiga, y algunas veces le hacía tanta falta. Sus charlas sobre cosas inexistentes la hacían despegarse de la realidad -a pesar que algunas veces le molestara demasiado esa actitud.

—No me dejaste terminar —interrumpió Wendelin, siendo cautelosa. Había percibido el cambio de actitud en Hermione, lo cual se le hacía algo raro. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar —. Curioso. Me atosigó de preguntas al entrar a su habitación. Aunque no fuese muy amable con ellas, sigo pensando que es una persona bastante curiosa, a su modo. Y lo creas o no, no parece tan malo como al principio cuando casi me insulta…

Hermione suspiró, se sentó en la cama y se colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja. El misterio ahí era Riddle, ni los elfos ni Wendelin ni nada: Riddle.

—Creo —tanteó—, que sería mejor volver a dejar esto donde estaba...

Comenzó a guardar sus libros en su bolsa agradada mágicamente. No podía dejarlos sin protección, así que le colocó un hechizo para que solo ella pudiera abrir la bolsa, si alguien intentaba hacerlo lo sabría.

—Tengo que desayunar —aclaró Hermione tras unos minutos de silencio.

Wendelin asintió, se despidió de una manera agradable y se esfumó, como si alguien hubiera hecho una desaparición. A Hermione le alegraba estar allí: tenía toda una Sala Común para ella sola -porque Riddle era algo así como un fantasma. Pobre, le costaba socializar.

Se aguantó la risa que aclamaba por salir de ella y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Hacía más frío a pesar de que estaba la hoguera encendida. Era muy tentador sentarse allí y pasar el tiempo haciendo nada.

— ¿Quieres?

Hermione miró al sofá y vio una silueta en ella. La había visto también en el cuadro de Wendelin, era la niña con coletas rubias.

Fijó su vista en la bandeja que estaba en la mesita, delante de Wendelin. Porque todas ellas eran _Wendelin_, ¿o a caso tenían diferentes nombres?

—Siéntate, sin miedo —la chica le sonrió. Hermione tomó confianza y se sentó en otro sillón, mirando con tentación aquellos bombones de chocolate—. Wendelin ha venido a visitarte, ¿no? —Hermione asintió, dándole un rápido vistazo—. Puedes llamarme Wing, creo que sería mejor, así no te confundes, hay muchas de nosotras.

¡Alguien que la comprendía!

Hermione sólo siguió mirando aquellos bombones.

—Prueba. Si tú quieres, porque, ¡nadie quiere comer mis bombones!

Tras unos segundos -en los cuales no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, tomó un bombón para que Wing no se apenara. Además, tenían una pinta increíble, nadie se podría resistir.

Mordió el bombón: relleno de frutilla, ¡le encantaba! No pudo saborearlo lo suficiente, pues prácticamente se lo tragó.

La niña le sonrió misteriosamente y aplaudió varias veces, dando brincos en el sillón y haciendo que sus coletas fueran para todas partes. Hermione pronto la vio borrosa.

Ah mierda, había encontrado a la hermana perdida de los gemelos Weasley. ¡Cómo había caído!

—Es uno de mis experimentos. Creo que serás mi conejillo de indias a partir de este momento, ahora se supone que te desmayarás —Wing la observó con una sonrisa bastante dulce, a pesar de haber contaminado los bombones maquiavélicamente—. Claro, se supone. No los había probado con alguien.

Ah, genial. Encima no sabía si se podía morir por la cosa que había comido.

— ¡Duerme, duerme, duerme!

Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna algo tétrica. Hermione se sintió desfallecer, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Wing. Si tan sólo fuera pelirroja...

Inmediatamente luego de salir de su habitación, Tom se dirigió al cuadro de Wendelin. Dio unos pasos en la habitación y paró en seco. Su vista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, tumbada en el suelo. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos pero luego volvió a ir hacia el cuadro. Se preguntó porqué estaría tirada ahí. Falta de sueño, quizá.

Restándole importancia al asunto pensó en qué clases tenía ese día.

.

Tonks estaba algo preocupada. Ella había asistido alegremente al comedor para el desayuno, y con Remus se preguntaron dónde estaba Hermione. En el almuerzo sucedió lo mismo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si había tenido problemas con alguien? No se podía quitar de la cabeza a Riddle. Bien sabía que Hermione era muy cuerda, pero algunas veces era tan terca como ella. O más, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Sus dudas no se aclararon en todo el trayecto a la enfermería, dudaba de si podía estar allí. Remus le había dicho que esperara hasta el otro día, que les tocaba clase con cuarto año de Slytherin. Se había sorprendido mucho con la selección. No sabía lo que Hermione podía estar planeando con ese resultado.

Y cuando llegó a la enfermería estaban todas las camillas vacías. Obviamente nadie se enfermaba en el segundo día de clases.

Le quedaba esperar a verla en la cena.

Y cuando llegó la cena, tampoco la vio. ¿Qué mierda le había pasado a Hermione?

Había observado no tan disimuladamente la mesa de Slytherin. Remus le había dicho que se calmara -de nuevo, pero Tonks se daba cuenta de que él también quería ver a Hermione, también se preocupaba por ella.

Fijaba su vista de vez en cuando en Voldemort. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente, muy impasible e indiferente a su entorno. A su alrededor estaban varios chicos más. No pudo reconocer a ninguno de ellos ya que aún no tenía ninguna clase con cuarto de Slytherin. Luego miró a otros dos.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Antonin mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Alphard.

—Walburga me ha dicho que Hermione no está en su habitación. Es razonable, tampoco la hemos visto en la sala común. Su valija no está allí, Antonin.

Antonin no podía creer eso. Se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de fastidio y suspiró. No, no podía ser _eso_.

— ¿Será algún tipo de plan de convivencia? —preguntó Alphard con curiosidad. Míseramente intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que eso no podía estar pasando.

—Nos lo hubiera dicho, a los de Slytherin. Además, sabes que el director y el profesor Dumbledore no están interesados en ese tipo de cosas.

Alphard se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y lo masticó con desánimo. No sabía qué pensar: obviamente no le agradaba Riddle, y por ende no le gustaba que Hermione estuviera involucrado con él. ¿Y cómo supo que estaba involucrado con Riddle? ¡Ajá! Por supuesto era su sexto sentido...

Alphard refunfuñó. Bueno, qué se podía hacer. Podía considerar a Hermione como una amiga, aunque una no muy cercana. Antonin la conocía un poco más, así que tenía derecho a preocuparse. Él no.

Remus observó a Tonks y le habló en voz baja.

—Mañana la veremos, estoy segura.

.

Tom pronunció la contraseña frente al cuadro de Wendelin, pero ella no le dejó pasar. Lo miró fijamente.

— ¿No piensas ayudarla? Está K.O. si no te das cuenta.

Wendelin no sabía cómo se había desmayado Hermione. Les había preguntado a sus otras _yo_, pero ninguna sabía acerca de eso. No le preocupaba mucho pero llevaba un buen rato dormida, todo el día más bien. Ella obviamente no iba a llevarla a la enfermería: lo haría el chico ese. Vivirían juntos hasta su séptimo año, y aprender a convivir en un mismo espacio era el primer paso para su relación.

Una misión que le fue encomendada por Dumbledore.

—Quiero entrar —le respondió él, tajante.

Wendelin suspiró. El maldito no la entendía.

—Debes ayudarla —intentó convencerlo de lo obvio, pero obviamente él no quería ayudar ni un poquito.

—Puedes salir del cuadro. Me has dicho que puedes andar por Hogwarts, hazlo tú entonces.

_No me jodas, _le hubiera gustado agregar.

Tom no entendía por qué debía hacer eso. Granger se había dormido, desmayado o lo que fuera, y no le interesaba. Sólo tenía ganas de tirarse en su cama y leer sus preciados libros. Sonrió, tenía una muy buena idea. Había visto unos buenos tomos en el bolso de Granger cuando había ido el día anterior a su habitación. Pensaba y_aceptaba_ que ella tenía más que él, pero ahora le resultaba a él ventajoso, ¡tendría una nueva colección!

Maravilloso.

Se acercó a Hermione, que aún seguía en la misma posición que en la mañana. Tendida en el suelo, como si estuviera durmiendo apaciblemente, aunque estaba en una posición algo incómoda.

La pateó levemente en el estómago, haciendo que ella quedara boca arriba. La pateó un poco más fuerte. No se levantaba. Y eso era bueno, muy bueno...

Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta tranquilamente y miró a su alrededor. La estantería estaba completa de lo que allí debía haber: libros. Sonrió. Desde lejos podía ver tomos que jamás había leído.

Eso lo extasió aún más de lo que estaba. Minutos después estaba leyendo un libro interesantísimo. Era de hechizos de defensa, y unos muy complejos. Esos fácilmente podrían ser libros cualificados como de séptimo año, o ni siquiera adecuados para Hogwarts. Cada vez que pasaba de página se preguntaba eso mismo.

¿Por qué una chica, de su edad, tenía libros tan complejos?

Se suponía que debían gustarle otras cosas. Como Corazón de Bruja, esa revista con la que andaban todas...

—Será mejor que salgas de mi cama, Riddle. A menos que quieras que…

Hermione sintió unas repentinas náuseas. Oh, eso de nuevo. Ya había vomitado una vez, y ahora otra. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño corriendo.

Tom se sentó en la cama y miró todos los libros que había estado leyendo. ¿Cuál podía elegir? Estaba claro que todos los leería,_tenía _que leerlos. Pero se llevaría el que tenía en la mano: Patronus y entre otros.

Sí, era perfecto. Sus libros eran perfectos. Oh, la adoraba.

Frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba de la cama (la cual estaba impregnada a la misma canela que la noche anterior le había complicado el sueño). Salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, se aproximó al baño y vio que Hermione se encontraba enjuagándose la boca y maldiciendo de vez en cuando. Él se preguntó qué le había pasado.

—¿Qué hora es, Riddle?

Él casi rió por el tono que había utilizado con él. Como estaba de buenas no haría nada, pero en situaciones normales él habría fruncido el ceño. 'Ya pasamos la cena', le contestó escondiendo disimuladamente el libro que había agarrado de su habitación.

—Mierda... te pediría los apuntes de hoy pero sé que no me los darás...

—¡Eh, Granger, qué suposiciones más correctas haces! 10 puntos para Slytherin.

.

Otro cap light... también me pasé todo el día corrigiéndolo ;) Aunque aquí está y la verdad es que está más corto que no sé qué.

Bueno, los capítulos que tenía escritos de esta historia terminan en el capítulo diez u once, pero estos necesitan muchas correcciones así que bueno no sé, les cuento...

Con respecto a la historia esta yo creo que es todo lo contrario a la de PAI, ya que ahí va todo más rápido y fogoso y bueno (ustedes ya me entienden), en cambio acá es todo más light y relajado. Sin embargo me gustan los dos estilos y ambos tienen su toque que los hace únicos.

Saludos y espero que les haya gustado el cap, esforzándome por ustedes siempre (lol).


	9. El libro y el papel

La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempo. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Nada es mío salvo la trama del fanfic y algunos personajes.

* * *

**Volver al Comienzo**

**Capítulo IX- El libro y el papel**

* * *

Hermione, sentada en su banco, pensaba en lo terriblemente aburrido que se le estaba tornando la clase de Historia de la Magia. Se preguntaba si _así_ se sentían Harry y Ron. Aunque obviamente ellos no se enteraban de lo que decía el profesor, lo peor era que ella se sabía todo. Levantaba su mano de vez en cuando para contestar las preguntas, se encontraba sentada entre Alphard y Antonin, que también parecían un poco aburridos.

Alphard tomaba algunas notas mientras el profesor Binns hablaba, él estaba completamente vivo y no en su versión fantasma. A Hermione le había alegrado verlo así, pero ese hombre seguía igual de amargado que siempre.

Y, lo que hacía más lento la clase, era que luego iba a tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Tonks y Remus. Contaba los minutos que faltaban para ir a ver a sus amigos.

Tonks le había recriminado un poco esa mañana. ¿No tomar dulces de extraños? Le recordaba a su madre. Hermione sabía que si Tonks hubiera estado en la misma situación que ella, completamente hambrienta y tentada, hubiera tomado el bombón. Todos los bombones, y si había otra caja mejor.

Sonrió mientras jugaba con su pluma y miraba de reojo a Antonin, a su costado izquierdo. Con el codo en la mesa, miraba con desinterés al profesor.

En el desayuno, les había contado a esos dos todo lo que había pasado. Que Dumbledore la hacía convivir con Riddle en un mismo ambiente y que el día anterior no había concurrido a clases por esto de… Wing.

Bastante reticente Antonin aceptó su versión, pero él creía que ella se había desmayado porque no había comido bien esos últimos días. Bueno, era verdad que estaba por debajo del peso normal y sano, lo aceptaba. Los banquetes de Hogwarts la ayudarían a recuperar su forma, la que había tenido en su pasado cuarto año. Recordó vagamente a Viktor Krum y el Baile de Navidad.

Sonrió nuevamente. Eran memorias lindas.

De pronto todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, entonces Hermione supo queya había terminado la clase. Se levantó y guardó todas las cosas en su mochila, tanto el libro como los pergaminos que había estado utilizando. Esperó a Alphard y Antonin en el marco de la puerta. De verdad que había sido rápida al guardar todas sus cosas.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que me quitará un poco el sueño.

Alphard y Antonin se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a caminar derecho a la torre de la materia.

—El profesor Dumbledore eligió mis asignaturas. Tendré Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas. ¿Ustedes?

Antonin, a su izquierda, la miró de reojo.

—Con Alphard tenemos Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Son muchas horas si no. Y tú… ¿Crees que podrás aguantar tanto? No estás acostumbrada a _esto_.

Hermione supo que con "esto" se refería a Hogwarts, a una escuela. La fachada era que ella no había ido a ningún colegio y todo eso. Tendría que seguirla.

—Los profesores intentarán ayudarme. Dumbledore se los notificó.

—Aún así —interrumpió Alphard, uniéndose a la conversación—, aún así me parece extraño que el profesor Dumbledore haya elegido las materias. Deberías haberlo hecho tú, ¿no crees?

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras subían las escaleras de la torre. Sí, debía haberlo hecho ella. Tanto como Dumbledore debería haber tratado mejor a Voldemort. Pero claro, algunas veces a uno se le olvidan sus obligaciones. Suele suceder.

—Supongo. Pero no hace mucha diferencia, hubiera elegido esas mismas materias.

Sí. Aunque dudaba los motivos de por qué Dumbledore había, exactamente, elegido aquéllas. No se creía eso de los cupos y que no quedaba espacio en Adivinación y bla bla bla. Él quería probarla, de eso estaba segura. Frunció el ceño levemente, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

¡Estaba en la mira de Dumbledore! Obviamente y como Dios manda, todo lo que se había propuesto en un principio estaba cayendo. Antonin procedió a hablar.

—Esas materias son algo...

Hermione sintió un leve empujón en su espalda, y aunque sacó rápidamente su varita, cayó sentada en uno de los escalones.

— ¡Desmaius!

La chica que la había atacado cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Hermione la observó detenidamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Empujón... Hechizo... La hermana de Alphard...

¡Había hechizado a la hermana de Alphard!

El susodicho sólo suspiró, negó varias veces con la cabeza y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse del suelo. Claro que no iba a ayudar a su hermana, no lo haría. Ella había hecho algo malo y se merecía estar ahí tirada, por más hermana que fuera.

Algunos chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor los observaban con curiosidad y otros con un poco de miedo. Algunos habían visto la broma que le había intentado hacer Walburga a la chica nueva, pero ninguno había querido intervenir. No después de ver la increíble reacción que había tenido ella.

—Eh... Alphard... Yo...

Hermione tragó grueso, intentando formular algún tipo de disculpa. Pero, ¿cómo disculparse cuando la que se tenía que disculpar era la otra?,

Él le sonrió dulcemente.

—Ella se equivocó. Déjalo así, se lo merece, ha estado bastante molesta últimamente.

Las puertas del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrieron y de allí salió una mujer con una gran sonrisa. Tonks miró a todos lados con diversión, buscando la cara de Hermione y sonrió aún más al ver la escena. Una chica tendida en el suelo, su amiga con varita en mano... ¡Sí que sabía reaccionar! Moría por saber qué había sucedido.

Pensó que sería mejor usar la careta de profesora justa y aplicada, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ha sucedido aquí? —Preguntó ella, autoritaria. Algunos se removieron incómodos en sus lugares.

Antonin miró de reojo a Alphard, quien estaba mirando a la 'culpable'.

—Eh...

Hermione carraspeó un poco, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga y en adelante profesora. Tuvo que carraspear dos veces para conseguir la mirada de Tonks. Repentinamente le dieron ganas de reír.

— ¿Y usted es...?

—Hermione Granger, señora…

Tonks hizo un puchero con sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Señora no, que no estoy tan vieja. Profesora Tonks. Que les quede claro a todos, eh, no toleraré ni un señora, doña o madame.

Tonks miró a cada uno de los alumnos: Gryffindors y Slytherins. Algunos no sabían qué hacer exactamente; entrar al aula o esperar a que terminase la escena. O simplemente quedarse viendo el cabello extraño de aquella mujer, el cual había cambiado de un rosita a un violeta.

—Bueno, profesora Tonks, me hago cargo del estado de... —se preguntó cuál era el nombre de la hermana de Alphard—. De la chica Black. Fue un Desmaius...

Tonks se acercó a la chica en el suelo y pensó en que aquella niña malcriada alguna vez había sido su tía, que ahora venía a ser su alumna.

—Ennervate.

.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que se ha acabado el problema ocasionado por la señorita Walburga Black...

La susodicha se encogió en su lugar. Estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en uno de los bancos, mirando con mala cara a una de sus amigas. Comenzaba a odiar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y mucho más a la profesora. Refunfuñó de manera inteligible y miró hacia la pared humillada.

—... Comenzaremos por las presentaciones.

Fueron diciendo sus nombres uno a uno. Algunos apellidos a Hermione le sonaban conocidos: no podía evitar lanzar una mirada a Riddle, o a Abraxas Malfoy a veces. Aunque ninguno de ellos la observaba. Siguió pensando en cómo recuperar su varita, esperaba que Malfoy no se hubiera deshecho de ella.

La mirada que algunas veces interceptaba era la de Mulciber. Y sus ojos coincidían, no sentía nada lindo dentro. El aspecto del chico en sí no era horrible, pero nunca se le cruzaría por la cabeza mantener algún tipo de relación. Nunca.

Primero se presentaron los de Gryffindor y luego los de Slytherin, ya que el aula estaba prácticamente dividida en dos. Pudo ver a Toby de lejos pero no se atrevió a mirarlo demasiado. Del lado de Slytherin, Hermione, Alphard y Antonin estaban adelante de todos. Un banco más atrás había unas chicas más que Hermione no pudo reconocer, pero entre ellas estaba Walburga. Más atrás estaban Mulciber, Riddle, Malfoy, Nott, Avery y alguno que otro más. Todos ellos se mantenían callados.

—Ahora, ¿alguien tiene preguntas? No sean tímidos, contesto todo —Tonks guiñó uno de sus ojos hacia sus alumnos. Hermione rió levemente, preguntándose en dónde estaría Remus.

— ¿Por qué su pelo es lila?

Un chico de Gryffindor se animó a preguntar eso. Tonks le sonrió mientras pensaba en que aquél era su suegro.

—Bueno, señor Lupin, soy una Metamorfomaga —ante la cara de confusión de algunos decidió hablar—. ¿Alguien sabe qué es un Metamorfomago? ¿Señorita Black, acaso usted lo sabe, que está cotorreando ahí con sus compañeras de manera descarada?

Tonks podía ser muy malvada cuando se lo proponía. Hermione no pudo reprimir morderse los labios, no le quedó más que aguantarse la risa.

—No... Profesora Tonks... no lo sé.

— ¿Y usted, señorita Granger? ¿Lo sabe?

_Yo sé todo_, pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hermione se preguntó qué quería lograr Tonks con eso. Con aires de sabihondo ella contestó la pregunta.

—Un metamorfomago es un mago o bruja que posee la capacidad innata de cambiar su apariencia física según su voluntad, sin necesidad de una poción Multijugos o de un hechizo como el resto de nosotros. Existen pocas personas con ese don.

Tonks asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.

—Veinte puntos para Slytherin.

Y ese año Hermione supuso que iban a ganar la copa de las casas. Sí, desde que había llegado a esa época, eso estaba escrito. Con indeleble, encima. Y quizás Hufflepuff iba a quedar en segundo lugar: todo podía suceder con Tonks de profesora.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cof-Veintiocho-Cof.

Hermione sonrió al escucharla. Bueno, al menos que tenía veintiocho era cierto...

—Bueno —dijo, luego de responder muchas de las preguntas de sus alumnos. Pasaban los minutos y Remus seguía sin aparecer, recalcó Hermione—. Los cambiaré de lugar, estarán así hasta nuevo aviso.

Hermione se extrañó mucho por el cambio de lugares. Alphard había tenido que sentarse con Mulciber y una Gryffindor, Antonin también con una Gryffindor y Avery. Hermione tragó grueso. Si no estaba equivocada, Tonks la colocaría con Mini-Voldemort. ¡Eso era el colmo! Tenía que vivir con él en el orfanato, tenía que compartir Sala Común y un mismo baño, ¡tenía que compartirlo todo!

—Señorita Granger, puede sentarse junto a los señores Riddle y Potter.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido a Tonks, ella le sonreía. No de profesora a alumna: sino de amiga a amiga. Sentarla con el abuelo de Harry...

Iba a negarse a sentarse allí, pero sus pies la condujeron hacia el asiento de Riddle. Allí también estaba Potter. Cada uno en un extremo del banco: le tocaba sentarse en el medio. Genial, simplemente genial, las dos cosas que menos quería en su vida en ese momento...

No pudo evitar mirar a Potter mientras se sentaba. Era tan parecido a Harry, pero a la vez no. Físicamente sí, pero no le transmitía lo mismo que su amigo, no era la misma energía... ¿Tendría que ganarse su confianza para lograr eso? Claro que no.

Miró a Toby, quien estaba una mesa al lado. No había hablado con él desde que habían entrado en el aula. ¡Y se suponía que él debía darle el tour por la escuela!

Antonin estaba dos bancos más adelante que ella, mientras que Alphard estaba casi en la otra punta del salón. Suspiró levemente. Iba a ser largo, sí, un año muy, muy, largo. Y los siguientes, y siguientes, y siguientes... recién estaba en cuarto año.

—Bueno. No creo que haya mucho teórico en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Haremos muchas cosas prácticas, algunas veces las parejas las haré yo y otras ustedes. No se sorprendan —tras unos segundos y un suspiro prosiguió—. Y ahora que nos quedan sólo media hora, señorita Walburga, ¿me haría el favor de terminar lo que empezó?

Black la observó con algo de miedo y confusión, sin entender qué quería decir su profesora.

—Supongo que querrá terminar la broma mal lograda de antes, ¿verdad? Hágalo. Las dos aquí —señaló con un dedo el suelo—. Granger, Black. Ya.

Con magia Tonks había corrido todas las mesas y bancas hacia los costados, haciendo que todos quedaran rodeando el centro del salón.

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros sonriendo levemente. Oh, ahí sí era justo... le gustaba eso. Pero lástima que Black no podía mantener una verdadera lucha. Se sorprendería si sabía realizar bien un protego. Já.

—Disculpe, profesora, ¿quiere que luchemos? ¿Lanzar hechizos? Eso no está permitido...

—Esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, señorita Black. Está totalmente permitido. Además, podré corregir sus errores. Así también tus compañeros aprenderán. No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

Walburga no dejaba de refunfuñar, apuntó con un dedo a Hermione que recién llegaba al centro del lugar.

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted que ella no tiene errores, eh?

Tonks frunció levemente el ceño. Estaba claro que su tía no quería luchar. Puff. Ella había sido realmente odiosa en su infancia, sus ideales acerca de la Sangre Pura había hecho que se separaran. ¡Cómo la odiaba!

Todos los alumnos estaban alrededor de ellas. Hermione miraba a Tonks con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¡Expelliarmus!

La que lo lanzó, para la sorpresa de algunos, fue Walburga. Hermione se protegió mientras la chica lanzaba otro hechizo. Bueno, no era tan inútil como había creído en un principio...

— _¡Protego! ¡Levicorpus!_

Walburga no supo qué hechizo había lanzado Hermione, así que se cubrió con los brazos instintivamente. De pronto quedó colgada del tobillo. Hermione rió levemente mientras miraba de reojo a Tonks, esperando que quizás ella se riera, cosa que logró.

— ¿Cuál es ese hechizo? —preguntó una chica de Gryffindor. Hermione miró nuevamente a Tonks. Oh no… ese hechizo no había sido inventado aún. Ese hechizo lo había creado Severus Snape.

—A esos hechizos se le llaman No verbales. Son algo avanzados, así que no tiene sentido que lo vean —Nymphadora era muy buena para evitar las preguntas… nadie dudó de nada.

— ¿Alguien me puede bajar? ¡Ayuda! ¿Profesora, por favor?

Walburga estaba algo pálida e intentaba que su túnica no se bajara más de lo necesario. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, además de la vergüenza que le daba estar así, ¡había dejado que la chica esa, la nueva, la humillara!

Hermione sonrió. ¿Quería bajar? Entonces bajaría.

—_Liberacorpus._

El cuerpo de Walburga cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. Hubo varias risas en el salón; Hermione sólo sonrió. ¿Así era como Draco Malfoy se sentía mientras la molestaba?

Tenía que reconocer que era algo excitante. Sonrió, quizá no estaba mal pensar eso. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien, además de que la madre de Sirius era muy fastidiosa. Black buscaba un escarmiento…

—Bueno gente, ya que hoy es la primera clase, los dejaré salir temprano. Espero que tengan un buen día.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir apresurados, mayormente los de Gryffindor. Walburga tomó sus cosas y salió del aula rápidamente, ignorando risas y palabras no muy agradables que iban dirigidas hacia ella. Toby se acercó a Hermione riendo levemente.

—Ah, y señorita Granger, quiero que se quede un momento, si no le molesta.

Tonks estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, observando atentamente al chico que se acercaba a Hermione: no pudo reconocer lo que le decía, pero al leer sus labios pensó en un 'te espero afuera'. También vio cómo los dos chicos con los que se había sentado Hermione al principio de la clase se iban, mirando disimuladamente al chico de Gryffindor que se había acercado a su amiga.

Hermione había hecho amigos rápido. No le sorprendía, ¿dos chicos? Eso le recordaba al Trío de Oro. Sonrío. Había hecho que ella se sentara con Potter y con Riddle: tendría que superar lo del Niño-que-vivió. Sí, era hora…

Si un Weasley hubiera estado en cuarto año, también lo habría sentado con Hermione. Lástima, había visto uno en séptimo, otro en quinto y el menor en segundo.

—Bien... —habló Tonks cuando el último estudiante salió.

— ¿Por qué me pusiste con el abuelo de Harry?

Ya se había esperado las incesantes preguntas se su querida amiga Hermione. Rió bajito.

Hermione se había cruzado de brazos, con la mochila en su mano. No le gustaba para nada la idea. Estar al lado de aquel chico le haría pensar en su pasado. ¿Era eso bueno? No.

—Debes superarlo.

—Ya lo superé, Tonks.

—Quieres llorar.

— ¡Claro que no!

Tonks suspiró mientras la observaba. Terca que era.

—No te quejas de Voldemort, ¿eh? ¿Acaso prefieres su compañía a la de Potter?

Hermione bufó y frunció el ceño, ¿si prefería a Riddle? Sí, tanto como le gustaría ser asesinada por una manada de Hipogrifos. Aha, era un muy buen ejemplo. Tenía suficiente con verle la cara todos los días, ¿compartir banco con él? ¡Por Merlín!

—No me parece tan malo. Ha estado callado toda la clase —Tonks sonrió. Lord Voldemort no parecía tan amenazante como realmente era: procuraría no dejarse llevar por las apariencias como los demás profesores. El chico era bien cuerdo y sabía lo que hacía, tendría que vigilar más a Hermione.

— ¿Y Remus?

Tonks sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tiene que arreglar algunas cosas con el director, Dippet. Pero no creo que tarde mucho. ¿El que te espera afuera es ese tal Toby? —Hermione asintió levemente. En todas las cartas que se habían enviado, había podido relatarle algo sobre él—. Bueno, suerte con él. Y ten cuidado, me da mala espina.

Hermione suspiró mientras asentía y se alejaba, despidiéndose. Le había contado que Toby iba al orfanato con ella, lo cual era muy extraño. Tom Riddle había estado solo en aquel lugar: sin ninguna compañía de seres mágicos. ¿Había posibilidad de que Remus, Tonks y ella hubieran afectado el tiempo de alguna manera, haciendo que apareciera él?

Salió de allí y cerró la puerta. No creía en ello, ya que habían llegado poco tiempo antes, sólo unos días. Pero Toby estaba en el orfanato desde años atrás, así que no habían sido ellos los culpables.

— ¿Para qué te citó la profesora?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor: los pasillos estaban algo vacíos. Hermione se inventó algo.

—Me preguntó por qué sabía hechizos no verbales.

Agradecía su capacidad de mentir adquirida con el tiempo. Alguien sólo le podía sacar la verdad si utilizaba Legeremancia. Después de todo, las mentiras piadosas no hacían nada…

— ¿Y cómo los aprendiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado mientras ajustaba la mochila en su espalda, mirándola de reojo.

—Los leí por ahí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio algo tensos: Hermione no sabía si él le preguntaba cuáles hechizos había utilizado. Aunque no los diría por nada.

—Te ofrecería que te sentaras en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero tú eres muy Slytherin para eso, ¿no es así?

Hermione lo miró de reojo. ¿Slytherin? Tenía más de león que de serpiente. Pero eso Toby no lo tenía que saber.

—Creo que los de tu mesa me odiarían si me sentara con ellos —la rivalidad de rojo y verde nunca cambiaría. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Sin embargo, ella nunca dijo 'no tengo demasiado de león'. ¿Toby se dio cuenta de eso?

—En realidad, a todos ellos les gustó que humillaras a Walburga —sonrió—. Ella se empeña con molestar a las chicas de Gryffindor. Aunque ten cuidado, puede que...

—Sé cuidarme, Toby, creo que lo has visto —no le gustaba que la tratasen como si fuera una niña indefensa. Eso había sido antes, siempre siendo cuidada por Harry y Ron—. Gracias de todos modos.

Toby asintió con una sonrisa bien plasmada en su rostro. Le había sorprendido que Hermione respondiera así, pero le gustaba. Digno de ella...

Suspiró y la miró de reojo. Ese día le diría a su padre todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde el primero de septiembre. Le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera llegar a decirle: había cometido muchos errores, errores que no se podían reparar.

— ¿Cuándo me darás el tour por la escuela? —preguntó divertida ella.

—Hoy no puedo, lo siento. Tengo algo pendiente. Aunque no dudaría en que esos dos amigos tuyos también querrían darte un tour... y no exactamente por la escuela. He escuchado rumores de que te pusieron en una habitación con Riddle. ¿Es verdad?

Hermione paró en seco mientras miraba un punto fijo. Rumores. Ella y Riddle. Una habitación. Eso podía ser...

—Oh no, no, ¡no lo malinterpretes! —Se le habían puesto las mejillas coloradas y la mochila se le caía de su hombro. Toby rió levemente mientras miraba una esquina del pasillo—. Y ¿rumores? No, no. Se supone que nadie lo sabría. Bueno, algún día se darían cuenta, pero, ¿tan rápido? No lo creo...

Pensaba para sí misma mientras sostenía su barbilla. Toby repentinamente salió corriendo, diciéndole que la vería después.

Suspiró y siguió caminando hacia el comedor, ¿a qué iba esa reacción?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, alguien la chocó y ella cayó al piso, junto con los libros de la otra persona. Hermione intentó reincorporarse, pero vio la cara del chico y se quedó tiesa. Voldemort. Y detrás de él estaban sus cómplices.

—Riddle. Más cuidado —no pudo evitar decir eso.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Ella estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos y retándolo a que dijera algo. Riddle, completamente serio, le habló.

—Levanta mis libros.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y, entre algunos cuadernos pudo distinguir su libro. Su libro. Patronus y entre otros. Había sido creado luego de esa fecha. Oh, oh, oh...

Se agachó rápido y recogió su libro, pegándolo a su pecho. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero creyó que eso no estaría bien. Era como huir. Y ella no quería huir, de hecho, quería mostrarle a Riddle que era tan valiente como para enfrentarlo. Aunque en ese momento él no presentaba ningún problema o amenaza.

—Si quieres que te preste algún libro, pídemelo —nunca estaban de más unos buenos modales—. Procura no robarlos la próxima vez_._

_Voldemort malo._

Con dignidad lo miró por última vez y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pasando por al lado de los súbditos del Señor Tenebroso. Ellos estaban quietos en sus lugares. Sin embargo, cuando pasó cerca de Mulciber, sintió un leve roce en su... ¿trasero?

Un segundo después ella tenía su varita apuntándole directamente en la cara. Él se mordía divertido el labio, pero cambió su expresión al ver su reacción. Él ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba expectante.

—No me toques, ¿sí? Nunca. O si no te pasará lo mismo que a la chica Black: aunque mucho peor. ¿Comprendes?

Lo miró por unos segundos y siguió con su camino. Ese chico le recordaba a un Mortífago que había conocido una vez. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. Cómo había odiado con su vida ese encuentro...

Suspiró mientras sostenía el libro con más fuerza. Giró levemente su cabeza hacia un costado: nadie la seguía. Eso era bueno, Riddle no se había enojado.

— ¿Voy a buscarla? —preguntó Avery mientras levantaba los libros del piso y se los daba a Riddle, quien luego los colocó en su mochila.

—No. Largo.

Siguió caminando ahora solo a las mazmorras. Estaba intrigado por las reacciones de Hermione. Primero en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ella había utilizado hechizos no verbales. Él apenas sabía controlar un par, y Granger demostraba unos en público como si hablara del tiempo. Tres hechizos, exactamente. Eso lo frustraba mucho: no podía haber una persona que supiera más que él. No. No debía haber ninguna. Y más si era una persona de su edad, y aún peor si era una mujer.

También recordaba ver en sus ojos un tinte divertido, mientras tenía a Black suspendida en el aire. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo mientras torturaba a sus súbditos, sólo por pura diversión.

Negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba sus pasos resonar por las mazmorras. Siempre estaban vacías, era como si nadie quisiera estar allí.

Y la reacción que había tenido con Mulciber. Bueno, por lo menos la chica se defendía y no se dejaba toquetear como todas las demás, eran unas necesitadas. No le caía bien Mulciber, pero él le era fiel y eso era lo único que él exigía.

Había dejado pasar lo de los libros. ¿Podría considerar su oferta? No tendría que sacarle más libros sin su permiso... sería demasiado problemático robarle siempre. Sí, esa propuesta era bastante buena.

Llegado al cuadro de Wendelin y pronunció la contraseña. Ella la aceptó y no acotó nada más.

Entró y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Se detuvo repentinamente.

_Su papel. _

Se sacó la mochila del hombro y comenzó a registrarla, tirando todos los libros, pergaminos y cuadernos arriba de su cama. Revisó todo, y no lo encontró.

¡Estaba en el libro que había tomado Granger!

Frotándose su sien con una mano e intentando conservar la mente fría, la maldijo internamente. Salió de su cuarto y se sentó con pesadez en el sofá que había frente al fuego. Apoyó su mochila en la pequeña mesa que había frente a él y la fulminó con la mirada.

Granger no se daría cuenta de que tenía en sus manos un papel que decía todos los lugares que había registrado. No, no se daría cuenta. Sólo había nombres de lugares del castillo tachados, nada más que eso. Suspiró. Esperaba que ella no perdiera ese pedazo de pergamino. Le quedaban pocos lugares por revisar y ella no iba a arruinar su plan.

Maldito fuera él y su estúpida estupidez. Tenía que conseguir ese papel a toda costa.

¿Cómo se lo arrebataría a Granger?

.

Gracias al apoyo, tanto en Fanfiction como en Potterfics!

Little: creo que es bastante propio de él que piense así pues no ha conocido otra cosa además de eso. Pero ahí está Hermione para hacerlo recapacitar, ¿verdad? Gracias por el review y saludos ;)

BonnieTargaryen: claro que la continúo y gracias por el apoyo ;)

Susan-black7: A ti ya te contesté x PM.

Nataliasm: Je, gracias ^^ Saludos a ti también!

.

Tengo algo que quiero decirles y que me lo ha propuesto Susan-black7. ¿Qué les parece que yo actualice Volver al Comienzo y Poderoso, altivo e inmortal dos días diferentes? Necesito su opinión: para mí esto de actualizar el mismo día no supone ningún problema, pero quizás a ustedes les resulte más fácil la lectura… ustedes díganme si sí o si no, y si dicen que sí en el próximo capítulo les digo en qué días actualizo cada historia.

En un ratito ya va a estar publicado el capítulo nueve de PAI, pasa que les dejo este para que vayan leyendo.

Sory, puede que hayan más errores de lo normal ya que estuve algo apretada con los tiempos.


End file.
